Tainted Love
by Chiyoh
Summary: "Je sais" "Ne dis rien" "On devrait..." "Non !" "Quoi ?" "N'en parle à personne..." On connaît tous le Sirius Black farceur, le meilleur ami de James Potter, le joyeux chien noir, le traître qui n'en est pas un, le membre de l'Ordre du phénix, le parrain, l'ado charmeur... puis des regards se croisent, et malgré les apparences, rien ne sera plus comme avant...
1. La Surprise

**Bonjour ! J'avais cette petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête et je me suis dit que ça pouvait être sympa d'écrire sur un couple surprenant et peu populaire, mais qui moi m'aurait plutôt paru logique ! Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de faire un disclaimer pour vous annoncer que les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ?! Parce que je suis un peu trop jeune, un peu trop brune et un peu trop française pour les revendiquer je pense... Bref. Ceci est un chapitre d'introduction, il n'a pas grand intérêt à part poser le contexte et amener l'élément qui va perturber celui vous laisse à votre lecture ! En espérant que cela vous plaise. **

* * *

Sirius Black ne regardait jamais personne dans les yeux. Que ce soit sa famille, de nobles étrangers, de ses professeurs, de ses amis, de ses ennemis, personne au grand jamais n'avait réussi à capter le regard du jeune homme. L'éclat métallique était bien perceptible dans les prunelles du beau Sirius, et si quelques une se pâmaient devant les billes grises, elles auraient été bien embêtée de vous les décrire précisément. Ce point d'honneur qu'il mettait à ne pas fixer les autres dans les yeux lui avait laissé quelques réputations, dont chacune se trompait sur ce que Sirius Black était.

En première année, cela avait été pris pour de l'indifférence. Longtemps, Remus Lupin avait simplement pensé que Black, loin de le détester pour sa nature de Loup-garou, n'en avait juste rien à faire. Si le châtain avait été rassuré de son air paisible, il s'était d'abord senti blessé de ne pas susciter un peu de compassion au brun, ou ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'intérêt. Mais Sirius avait été celui qui se précipitait à l'infirmerie dès le petit matin, le visage pâle, celui qui empilait des quantités de nourriture incroyable les matins pour qu'il reprenne des forces, celui qui avait suggéré l'idée des Animagi, celui qui avait consolé, mouché, bordé – Remus en avait toujours honte – le lycanthrope après les cauchemars. Alors Remus, avait compris que Sirius n'était pas indifférent.

En troisième année, l'hypothèse de l'arrogance fit fureur pendant un instant. Malgré une paisible année d'écoulée, les professeurs pensèrent que les grandes capacités de Sirius en cours, les bonnes notes qui allaient avec auraient pu le faire se sentir supérieur aux autres, que ses farces et attrapes qui faisaient rire tout le château et son incroyable chance à ne pas se faire prendre ni punir avaient pu lui donner le sentiment qu'il était au dessus de tout. Pourtant, le jeune homme n'avait pas tendance à se vanter, ne se pavanait pas comme son camarade James et s'entendait à merveille avec la plupart des élèves. Ils durent donc arrêter de s'en préoccuper, peut être Black était juste un peu perturbé ?

En cinquième année, les demoiselles qui soupiraient sur son passage, elles, avaient une tout autre théorie. Sirius se la jouait juste mystérieux, ce qui le rendait « diablement sexy » selon leur point de vue. Elles y voyaient un jeu, une sorte d'attitude de séduction, une envie de plaire et de les attirer. Mais le jeune Black n'avait jamais réellement exprimé de quelconque intérêt pour la gente féminine, et malgré un nombre totalement acceptable de demande de rendez-vous, les avait toutes déclinées, poliment mais fermement. De plus, il grognait à chaque fois que James se moquait et le suivait pendant des jours en l'appelant « bourreau des cœurs ». Alors les filles avaient haussé les épaules, compris qu'il ne les regarderaient jamais et s'étaient contentées de jeter des coup d'œils envieux à son beau visage.

En sixième année, pour les Serpentard, son attitude traduisait la honte, celle de n'avoir jamais rendu sa famille fière, celle d'avoir du s'enfuir et de n'avoir aucun foyer, celle d'avoir atterri à Gryffondor. Fort de leur stupidité, ils avaient beaucoup ricané sur son passage, l'apostrophant régulièrement dans les couloirs pour tenter de l'humilier. Après quelques sorts et surtout, l'entrée de Sirius dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, ils avaient bien été obligés d'abandonner leur hypothèse fumeuse et qui avait déjà commencer à s'étioler au fil des années. Non, Black ne baissait pas les yeux parce qu'il était un Serpentard raté.

En septième année, quelqu'un découvrit ce que Sirius cachait, quelqu'un qui s'en trouva bouleversée parce que jamais, oh non jamais, elle n'aurait pu l'envisager...

* * *

C'est étrange, cette nouvelle année avait pourtant si bien commencée, ou, tout du moins, était-elle suffisamment ordinaire pour que Sirius ne se doute de rien.  
Assis au bord du lac avec ses amis et quelques filles de Gryffondor de leur année, ils avaient tous remontés leur pantalons jusqu'aux genoux et avaient tenu, malgré l'air un peu vif, à tremper leurs pieds dans le lac. D'habitude, Lily aurait grondé que ce n'était pas raisonnable, mais les yeux d'enfant maltraité de son maraudeur de petit ami avait eu raison d'elle.

Présentement, Mary et Alice battaient des jambes en éclaboussant tout autour d'elle en riant et en discutant de choses et d'autres tandis que les garçons s'était rendu dans une compétition de dictons et autres proverbes : lesquels – sorciers ou moldus – étaient le plus incompréhensible ? Peter, assis au milieu d'eux, hilare devant leurs visages rouges de concentration, tentait d'arbitrer la partie. Il était en train de réfléchir entre « Pierre qui mousse n'amasse pas mousse, uh ? » proposé par un James à l'air conquérant et « Il a pas crée le sortilège d'Attraction lui » avancé par son ami lycanthrope. Lily eut un petit rire, et fut étonnée de ne pas voir Sirius, assis a sa gauche, participer. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique que Sirius aimait jouer à n'importe quel jeux et si possible, remporter la partie à n'importe quel prix. Elle se pencha à son oreille et chuchota :

**\- Tu ne crois pas qu'ils devraient plutôt essayer de déterminer quel est le plus idiot des deux ?**

Immédiatement un rire ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un aboiement retentit et les trois maraudeurs lui lancèrent immédiatement un regard méfiant. Sirius leur répondit avec un sourire angélique et se pencha a son tour à l'oreille de la jolie rousse :

**\- Ils pourraient, mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité, puisqu'il ne battront pas le détenteur actuel du record...**

Lily fronça le nez et montra Peter du doigt, d'un regard mi-amusé, mi-outré. Peter avait beau être un peu...léger dirons-nous, elle n'aimait pas que l'on se moque du gentil garçon qui était leur ami. Mais Sirius s'était empressé de rectifier le geste qu'elle venait de faire et se pointait lui même du doigt. Agréablement surprise, Lily ricana et haussa les épaules :

**\- Si tu t'en rends compte c'est déjà ça !**

Celui-ci lui tira la langue avant de se joindre à la compétition qu'il rendit encore plus drôle et bête à la fois qu'elle ne l'était, inventant sans cesse des proverbes sans queue ni tête. Lily adressa un signe d'encouragement à James, avec un regard désespéré pour Sirius et s'empressa d'envoyer une gerbe d'eau sur ses deux copines qui papotaient. Gerbe d'eau qui lui fut renvoyée avec moults rires. Leur petit jeu attira finalement les quatres Maraudeurs hors de leur petite guéguerre et ils finirent tous allongés dans l'herbe, les uns entassés sur les autres sans se soucier de qui se trouvait où, les vêtements légèrement humides. Il discutèrent un moment de tout ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire de leur dernière année à Poudlard, vertement réprimandés par Lily qui s'offusquait – plus par amusement que par colère – à chaque farce qu'ils évoquaient. Quelques élèves qui passaient dans le parc leur jetèrent des regards parfois clairement amusés, d'autres réprobateurs et d'autres carrément jaloux. Mary soupira après que deux filles de Pouffsouffle soient passées en marmonnant :

**\- J'aimerais quand même savoir pourquoi ce sont les cinquièmes regards noirs que je reçois ?**

****L'innocente Alice avança qu'on devait sûrement leur reprocher leur manque de tenue, rougit à la suggestion de Sirius qu'encore devait il s'estimer heureux qu'ils portent des tenues mais tomba des nues lorsque Peter rigola.

**\- Peut être seulement parce que tu es presque allongée sur _Remus Lupin_ et adossée à _James Potter,_ mmmh ?**

Lily rigola avec les autres tout en se disant que depuis qu'elle sortait avec James, être avec trois des garçons les plus mignons de l'école semblait tout à fait naturel. Ils continuèrent de discuter un moment, puis un grognement puissant, qui avait résonnait juste sous la tête de Lily et faillit provoquer un arrêt cardiaque à la jolie rousse, mit fin a toute discussion avant de provoquer un éclat de rire général.

**\- Maître Sirius aurait-il faim ?** Taquina James, amusé de la situation – Sirius avait toujours un estomac qui n'hésita pas à faire valoir ses droits plutôt bruyamment.

**\- Même pas vrai. **

Sirius bouda pour la forme mais sa rapidité à se lever parla pour lui et ils se levèrent tous, chassant les bruns d'herbes qui s'étaient aventurés sur leurs uniformes pour se diriger en direction de la grande salle.  
James aida Lily puis passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'entraîna en direction du château. Lily lui sourit et ils entamèrent une discussion sur les chances de commencer l'année un week end et donc de ne pas avoir cours le lendemain – un dimanche. James feignit de poser la main sur son cœur lorsque sa dulcinée lui annonça qu'elle avait hâte de retourner en potions et lui objecta qu'on ne pouvait pas être saine d'esprit et souhaiter aller en cours à la fois. La remarque de Sirius glissant perfidement qu'il connaissait un binoclard qui avait passé l'été le nez dans son nouveau manuel de métamorphose fit mouche et le couple s'en alla la tête haute tandis que leurs amis, dans un jeu puéril, essayaient à présent de déterminer lequel était le plus gros « chouchou » de ce bon vieux Slug...

* * *

Le dimanche, notre joyeuse bande de Maraudeurs se retrouva, Lily accrochée au bras de James, pour aller rendre visite à Hagrid. Ils traversaient les pelouses en riant et en chahutant, profitant de la journée de repos comme il se doit, c'est à dire sans se presser. James avait relâché la taille de Lily pour courir après un Sirius qui sautait tout autour d'eux comme un chien fou, ce qu'il était un peu il fallait l'admettre. Peter et Remus, qui faisaient la conversation avec leur amie féminine la rendirent à son cher James, encore plus décoiffé après sa longue course, qui la serra contre lui avant de frapper à la porte du demi-géant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
Hagrid fut heureux de les accueillir et leur promis de délicieux biscuits tout juste sorti du four, ignorant que le prochain jeux des garçons seraient de glisser les biscuits vers Crocdur le plus discrètement possible. Après les questions bateau, James qui semblait sur le point d'exploser de fierté, finit par annoncer ce qu'il considérait comme la plus belle nouvelle de sa vie – qu'il avait annoncé au mois de juillet à la moitié de la terre et que l'autre moitié ne tarderait pas à savoir – il sortait avec Lily Evans !

**\- C'est...c'est vrai ?**

Hagrid s'était tourné vers Sirius, les yeux grands ouverts. Selon Lily il était au choix incrédule, émerveillé, heureux ou horrifié. Elle pencha pour l'incrédulité et hocha la tête avec un sombre soupir qui se greffa parfaitement sur ce que Sirius, un sourire en coin, racontait :

**\- Oui, elle a fini par accepter, après autant d'années ! En tout cas, je pense qu'elle ne pouvait seulement plus supporter ce harcèlement...**

James allongea le bras pour lui donner une claque, mais rit de bon cœur avec les autres. Hagrid avait légèrement froncé les sourcils mais souriait à pleines dents lui aussi.

**\- Et bien, félicitations fillette !**

Lily lui offrit un grand sourire et ajouta sur le ton de la confidence :

**\- C'était pas facile hein, mais ça reste un secret ? **

**\- Oui... un secret...**

Il parut légèrement plus distrait le reste de la soirée, perdant chaque partie de cartes qu'ils lui proposèrent lui qui gagnait chaque round d'habitude. Mais personne ne remarqua réellement son changement d'attitude, les Maraudeurs ayant cette faculté d'animé les soirées sans que qui que ce soit d'autre n'est à parler, et de faire régner un joyeux tapages. Lily rigola toute la soirée, pliée en deux devant les imitations de leurs professeurs que Sirius faisait. Lorsque James passa un bras autour de ses épaules, Lily se sentit mal à l'aise. Pas mal à l'aise comme une adolescente amoureuse devant son béguin, plus comme une jeune fille se retrouvant dans une situation pas très agréable. Elle secoua la tête et eut une moue contrariée. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? James était parfait, ils s'entendaient à merveilles après des années de malentendus à se tourner autour, elle avait passé un été charmant en sa compagnie et pourtant, parfois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de reculer devant certains gestes. Sûrement un reste de timidité, une bonne part de peur de l'inconnu et d'appréhension. James était son premier petit ami, à 17 ans, elle était l'une des seules de l'école dans ce cas là et elle ne savait pas toujours comment réagir. Sans compter qu'il lui avait fallu du temps pour apprécier le turbulent Maraudeur.

Elle tenta de se détendre discrètement, respirant profondément et alla même jusqu'à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de James Potter.

Alors que le soleil déclinait doucement, mais sûrement, ils regroupèrent leurs affaires. Ce ne fut pas chose aisée : Peter était si maladroit que la moitié des cartes étaient restées par terre et Sirius trop hyperactif pour laisser quoi que ce soit d'intact. Lily, suivant l'exemple de ses amis, se laissa alors elle aussi tomber à genoux pour chercher friandises, cartes et autres objets à rendre à leurs propriétaires. Après maintes pouffements de rire, en particulier envers Remus dont la tête avait fait la charmante rencontre d'un pied de table, ils se relevèrent, les cheveux en pagailles, les joues roses.

Lily sortir sa baguette pour nettoyer ses camarades lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard légèrement brillant de Sirius sur elle. Aussitôt, elle sentit son corps se tendre. Sirius allait lui faire un mauvais coup, elle en était sûre. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, il détourna le regard et tendit son bras a Remus, le dernier au sol. Une fois rentrés dans la salle commune, James fit un long plaidoyer tandis que Peter approuvait que les cours ne devraient pas exister et que Sirius faisait mine de se passer la corde au cou. Remus roula les yeux et tira Lily vers les dortoirs alors qu'elle leur faisait signe de la main.

**\- Bonne nuit les enfants ! On se retrouve demain !**

James la rattrapa, lui planta un bisous sur les lèvres, la serra brièvement contre lui puis les joues rouges, retourna voir Sirius et Peter d'une démarche raide. Sans plus attendre, Lily courut jusqu'à son dortoir puis son lit et en ferma les rideaux à une vitesse défiant toute concurrence.

En trois, c'était la première fois que James l'embrassait. Et c'était agréable, il va s'en dire. Mais...il y a toujours un mais. A 17ans, Lily avait espéré que son premier baiser lui donnerait des papillons dans le ventre et lui collerait un immense sourire sur le visage pour des jours. Pourtant, actuellement, elle ne se sentait que légèrement confuse et agréablement surprise...Avec un haussement d'épaule, elle se changea et partit se brosser les dents avant de se mettre au lit. « C'est pas plus mal comme ça, c'est juste...bien ». Lily essaya de se convaincre que c'était parfait ainsi, mais au fond d'elle, elle était un peu déçue...

* * *

La semaine passa à un rythme soutenu et surtout...studieux. Malgré leur réputation de fauteurs de troubles, les Maraudeurs, surveillés par Lily, tentaient tout de même de travailler pour leurs ASPICs. Ils n'étaient pas toujours très concentrés, et racontaient un lot d'âneries par minute assez impressionnant, mais en règle général, ils finissaient leurs devoirs à temps. Bien entendu, en contre-partie, ils s'amusaient à dévergonder leur Préfète en Chef préférée : sorties aux cuisines après le couvre-feu, blagues, échecs,... et il faut dire que la jolie rousse commencer à réellement se détendre, progressivement, au contact des garçons.

Les cours s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse folle, ainsi que les parchemins à rendre. Puis James n'avait de cesse de l'inviter à une ballade en amoureux dans le parc, mais Lily ne voyait pas l'intérêt de laisser leurs amis derrière. Ils étaient une équipe depuis longtemps, si longtemps, et après Poudlard, ils seraient sûrement seuls la plupart du temps alors autant profiter de la présence de leurs meilleurs amis. James avait pris un instant pour réfléchir et s'était montré d'accord. De toute façon, il aurait tout accorder à Lily, rien que pour être proche d'elle. Il avait pris son temps avant de l'embrasser, il marchait sur des œufs et aurait tout fait pour être à ses côtés.

Le temps fila donc jusqu'au vendredi soir. Lily était contrariée, elle aurait bien voulu rester dans sa salle commune avec ses chahuteurs d'amis plutôt que d'être coincée à patrouiller dans les couloirs de l'école. Mais les rondes des Préfets ne vous demandent pas votre avis. Longuement, elle scruta à s'en arracher les yeux les couloirs de pierre et tendit l'oreille un bon millième de fois mais forcé lui fut de constater qu'il n'y avait personne d'assez téméraire cette nuit pour s'aventurer dans ce dédale. Ou alors, ils étaient très forts et discrets. Lily se dit que c'était bien l'une des premières rondes où rien, absolument rien ne se passait. Puis elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et comprit.  
Ils avaient tous passé une semaine épuisante entre la rentrée, les cours, les devoirs et les sélections de Quidditch qui s'étaient déroulées dans l'après midi. James lui avait fait le compte rendu exact, fier Capitaine et Poursuiveur. Sirius s'était contenté d'annoncer sobrement qu'il gardait son poste de Batteur.

Lorsque enfin sonna l'heure de la délivrance, Lily s'étira, songeant d'avance au plaisir de se laisser tomber dans son lit. Elle donna le mot de passe à la grosse Dame qui s'écarta pour la laisser passer et constata que les lions n'avaient pas fait long feu, pas même ses tapageurs amis. Elle sourit en se disant que ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche : les Maraudeurs tous couchés avant minuit ! Puis son sourire s'agrandit en remarquant que l'un d'eux avait du lutter pour garder sa réputation. Endormi, la tête sur ses bras croisés sur une table basse, Sirius Black dormait profondément, le visage incroyablement zen. Lily fut étonnée de la douceur et de l'air paisible de son ami lorsqu'il dormait. Peut être parce qu'il avait toujours l'air de cacher quelque chose lorsqu'il était éveillé.  
Lily n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à le réveiller mais la position qu'il avait était mauvaise pour son dos. Elle s'accroupit à la hauteur de son visage, posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et, un vague sourire amusé sur le visage, la secoua légèrement. Si elle avait prévu qu'il grognerait forcément, comme pour effrayer celui qui avait osé interrompre son sommeil, elle n'avait aucunement prévu ce qui se passerait ensuite. Brutalement, ses yeux émeraudes furent parfaitement alignés dans ceux, gris tempête, de Sirius qui venait de les ouvrir. Le temps se figea.

* * *

Sirius sentit qu'on lui secouait l'épaule, et inconsciemment comprit qu'il allait bientôt devoir ouvrir les yeux. Il grogna pour la forme, tentant de rassembler ses esprits et ses pensées éparses puis enfin consentit à ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que son regard s'aligne parfaitement sur celui de...oh non. Lily Evans. Pétrifié, Sirius ne put bouger un orteil. Il était comme un lapin dans le halo lumineux de phares de voitures. Il lui sembla qu'elle aussi cessait de respirer et deux questions lui vinrent à l'esprit : _Elle ne détourne pas le regard ?_ Et_ Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit elle ? _

Après ce qui avait paru comme un temps interminable, et à peine une minute en réalité, Lily se leva, incertaine et rompit le contact en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit avant de s'enfuir à moitié vers son dortoir. Et deux mots s'imprimèrent dans le cerveau de Sirius tandis qu'il remontait les marches, enfilait un pyjama, se glissait entre les draps de son lits et restait étendu là, incapable de plus dormir : _Elle sait._

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, pour la suite, j'adopterai tour à tour le PoV Sirius, ou le PoV Lily... je vous laisse donc, dans ma grande gentillesse, choisir celui que vous préférez avoir en premier !  
Bonne journée mes petits lapins en sucre !**


	2. L'Obsession

**Merci beaucoup à mon unique revieweuse et à ceux qui m'ont ajouté en alerte/favori ! C'est très gentil de votre part et ça fait toujours plaisir !  
Comme personne ne m'a fait part de son souhait vis à vis du PoV à adopter pour cette deuxième partie et que je suis pas du genre à contraindre les gens à laisser des reviews, j'ai décidé moi-même.  
Et donc nous voilà en compagnie de notre chère Lily Evans !  
Enjoy ! **

**Pour situer : Les élèves sont arrivés le samedi, puis Lily, ses amies et les Maraudeurs se sont amusés tout le dimanche et le lundi de la semaine d'après, Lily a réveillé Sirius en rentrant de sa ronde, leurs regards se sont croisés et elle s'est a demi enfui le laissant à ses insomnies. Nous voilà le lendemain du fameux regard. **

* * *

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !_

Le concert de gémissements matinaux accompagnant le réveil de Lily était habituel, les mines chiffonnées des jeunes filles du dortoirs, leurs cheveux hirsutes et les filets de bave sur les oreillers également. Pourtant, à peine redressée, Mary fronça les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que quelque chose clochait. Un autre grognement s'était joint aux leurs et pas n'importe lequel : celui de la préfète elle-même !

Mary écarquilla les yeux et tourna le tête si brusquement vers le lit de sa camarade rousse qu'elle dut ensuite se masser le coup pendant un quart d'heure.  
Lily avait le visage pâle, les yeux cernés et était encore en pyjama. Rien de très voyant à priori – d'ailleurs, les autres seraient bien incapable de déceler quoi que ce soit – mais pour ces colocataires, c'était évident : Lily avait mal dormi.  
Il était ridicule de penser qu'il s'agissait là d'un fait extraordinaire - après tout, qui n'a jamais passé une mauvaise nuit dans sa vie ? - et pourtant, en deux minutes, chacune en fut alertée. Même Julia et Ruth, leurs deux autres camarades de chambre, sentirent ce changement.

**\- Lilou, tu vas bien ? **Demanda prudemment Alice

**\- Mmmh, **fut la seule réponse de Lily.

**\- Tu...tu es sûre ? **Insista alors Mary, scrutant attentivement le visage trop fatigué pour être honnête de Lily.

**\- Oui..j'ai tout simplement...mal dormi.**

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le dortoir. Lily était leur rayon de soleil, vous savez, ce truc brillant, vif, qui donne l'impression de respirer le bonheur et qui vient vous réveiller en se faufilant entre les rideaux de votre lit à baldaquins. A l'heure du réveil, elle apparaissait toujours – toujours ! - en pleine forme, déjà lavée et habillée, le sac prêt, attendant seulement que son diabolique ami hurleur ne réveille ses amies pour le petit déjeuner. A 7h du matin, semaine comme week end, elle gambadait joyeusement à travers le château et la bande de zombies le peuplant – appelés plus communément « élèves ».

Malgré les regards insistants des autres, Lily se forçat a sourire presque naturellement, se hâta de sortir du lit et se réfugia dans la salle de bain avant que quiconque ne lui demande d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. La vérité c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de leur raconter comment elle n'avait pu trouver le sommeil qu'une petite heure avant la sonnerie, parce que cela reviendrait à expliquer ce qui la troublait autant et que ça, elle ne voulait même plus y penser.  
Ses camarades investirent à leur tour la salle des douches et Lily se mit à chatonner, plus pour dissiper les doutes sur son humeur que par réel entrain, pendant qu'elle se glissait sous l'eau chaude.  
Son chant ainsi que l'eau eurent au moins le mérite de l'apaiser et lui laissèrent le délai nécessaire pour se recomposer son visage affable, sympathique et bienheureux des jours ordinaires.

Lorsqu'elle s'enveloppa dans la serviette, les cernes seuls trahissaient sa courte nuit. Elle continua donc de fredonner pendant tout le temps où elles se préparèrent pour leur journée de cours et même après que Julia et Ruth, qui passaient peu de temps avec elles et avaient leur propre groupe d'amis, eurent tourné à l'angle d'un couloir Lily continua à marcher d'un pas – exagéré, mais les filles semblaient convaincues, c'était l'essentiel – guilleret, papotant à tout vas.

Elle fut fière d'elle lorsqu'elle passa les portes de la Grande Salle sans perdre son sourire et sans aucun trouble notoire. La tête haute, elle s'engagea dans l'allée menant à sa table, salua les Maraudeurs et leur leader, debout à côté du banc qui avait ouvert la bouche pour l'accueillir, d'un « Salut les garçons, non Potter c'est pas le moment ! » avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place. Elle se servit une tranche de bacon, une petite saucisse, des toast et du jus de citrouille avant de remarquer le silence qui s'était fait autour d'elle. Non seulement Potter avait l'air aussi abasourdi et choqué que si un cognard l'avait percuté, mais tous les élèves de la maison ainsi que ses deux meilleures amies la regardaient avec le même air.  
Lily se mordit la lèvre et se tourna vers Mary, tentant de chuchoter :

**\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?**

Son ton indiquait tant de culpabilité et de surprise que certains se contentèrent d'éclater de rire, de sourire indulgemment ou de secouer la tête avant de retourner à leur petit déjeuner.

**\- Tu n'es vraiment pas dans ton assiette, **commenta Alice**, parce que perdre la mémoire à ce point là !**

Sous les rires de ses amies, Lily fouilla dans sa mémoire et refit mentalement le chemin qu'elle avait fait physiquement afin de se rappeler quelle pouvait être sa fau...Ô Doux Merlin ! Mortifiée, elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers James qui, maintenant assis, se faisait vanner par Remus et Peter.

**\- Comment peut-on oublier son petit ami, dis moi Remus ?**

**\- Oh mais je n'en sais rien, Peter, peut être que la rivalité ne s'efface jamais ? **

**\- Affirmatif mon cher Remus, où peut être l'avait il droguée ? **

**\- Et elle viendrait de se réveiller ? **

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire à leurs bêtises, un peu étonnée que Sirius n'y participe pas. D'habitude IL faisait l'idiot et REMUS tempérait les choses. Mais le loup garou s'amusait comme un petit fou. Avec un soupir, honteuse, Lily posa enfin sa main sur l'épaule de son petit ami qu'elle avait rembarrer comme si ces derniers mois n'avaient rien changé et il pivota sur le banc.

**\- Tu sais si tu veux rompre, tu pourrais t'y prendre autrement ?**

Lily fut tentée de se flageller en pensant l'avoir blessé puis elle remarqua son air mi-figue mi-raisin et son demi sourire en coin et se contenta d'excuses. Alors que James lui faisait signe que ce n'était rien et que Lily grondait Remus et Peter qui ne pouvaient simplement plus s'arrêter, le silence fut finalement obtenu par un grognement de Sirius qui aurait pu ressembler à « zallerluifichelapaixoui ! ».

**\- Merci !** Le remercia chaleureusement Lily, bien déterminée à ne plus plonger dans sa rêverie qui lui avait valu sa petite humiliation.

Elle tenta ensuite d'excuser son comportement tête-en-l'air avec le motif peu convainquant d'une conversation passionnante avec ses deux amies qu'elle rejoint après un bref baiser sur les lèvres de James dont elle s'éloigna comme si elle s'était brûlée, avant de se traiter d'idiote.

Non mais franchement, quel mal y avait-il à embrasser son petit ami ?

* * *

Tout en bavardant, cette fois de bon cœur et les pieds sur terre, avec Alice et Mary, Lily se dit qu'il était aisé que son premier cours de la journée soit la Métamorphose. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'une matière utile, divertissante – surtout quand on avait cours avec les Maraudeurs – et qu'elle y soit relativement douée, la Métamorphose restait le sujet de prédilection du duo Potter-Black, suivi de près par Remus. Lily, elle, brillait en Sortilèges où non seulement sa baguette pouvait démontrer l'étendu de ses capacités mais où la concentration parfaite et la rigueur de la jolie rousse lui donner des résultats incroyablement bons. Mais une journée comme aujourd'hui, sa concentration était mise à mal et les match McGonagall-Sirius aurait peut être le don d'animer suffisamment la salle de classe pour empêcher Lily de laisser vagabonder son esprit.

Mais si Merlin avait épargné les Sortilèges ou les Potions, des cours où le manque de concentration pouvait avoir des effets désastreux, à Lily, il n'était pas allé au bout de ses prières et donc, le cours de Métamorphose débuta sur un sujet théorique ennuyeux à mourir, si ennuyeux que même les Maraudeurs ne parvinrent pas à l'égayer. Peter dormait presque la tête sur l'épaule de Remus qui semblait prendre des notes mais qui, en fait, enchantait son parchemin pour que des enluminures brillent sur les bords, la main dans le menton. Et James...

James avait posé ses lunettes sur sa table, signe qu'il était dépité et avait perdu le fil depuis un bon moment. Il avait un air vulnérable et Lily sourit doucement. Un sourire qui glissa un peu de son visage après un instant d'observation. Pas de papillons dans le ventre, ni de douce chaleur, ni de rougissement ni de ravissement. L'amour était il si insipide ? Mentait-on dans les livres, et les films qu'elle avait vu avec les deux autres âmes féminines de la tribu Evans ? Où était le feu d'artifice ? La passion ?  
Certes, elle aimait passer du temps avec James, mais ses bras ne lui manquait pas, ses baisers étaient juste agréable, sa présence sympa.

«_ Est ce que tu viens vraiment d'utiliser le terme neutre et banal de 'sympa' à propos de James? _» se dit-elle, morose.

Elle soupira. Lily se tourna vers Alice et Mary assise à quelques mètres et roula des yeux pour signifier son ennui. Les deux jeunes filles, qui avaient attaqué un jeu de tic-tac-toe sur un bout de parchemin grimacèrent et penchèrent la tête en signe de compassion.  
La rousse regarda son professeur d'un œil morne, tentant sans succès de capter quelques phrases mais tout lui semblait décousu. D'ordinaire, elle aurait demandé à sa partenaire, une Serdaigle aux grands yeux noirs avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié, de quoi traitait le sujet ou elles auraient papoté mais la chaise à ses côtés était désespérément vide.

Poussant un autre soupir, elle allait jeter un autre coup d'œil à James, histoire de ressasser ses pensées lorsqu'un mouvement dans une chevelure sombre attira son regard. Sirius venait de défaire son catogan et ses cheveux retombaient à présent presque jusqu'au milieu de son dos, qu'il tenait bien droit. Lily fut impressionnée par les reflets d'argent qu'elle trouva au milieu du noir corbeau... la même couleur que dans ses yeux.

Ses yeux...

Lily sursauta brusquement, faisant crisser sa chaise dans le silence étouffant de la pièce. A nouveau un peu rouge, elle pria Merlin d'avoir accablé la prof de surdité. Mais comme celui ci ne semblait pas particulièrement enclin à faire de ses désirs des ordres, McGonagall haussa les sourcils :

**\- Un problème Mlle Evans ?**

**\- Non, je...je me suis faite sursauter moi-même...humpf **

Elle préféra baisser les yeux, conscient des sourires apparus sur les visages de tout le monde et préférant ne pas croiser le regard moqueur de James et l'air inquiet de Remus qu'elle apercevait du coin de l'œil. Le dos de Sirius semblait plus droit que jamais.

**\- Bien. Je ne vous punis pas pour l'instant, mais peut être devriez vous porter un peu plus attention au cours, n'est ce pas ?**

**\- Oui, bien entendu.**

**\- Alors lisez moi ce qu'Elric Hawkins nous apprends sur la nécessité de précision de la gestuel page 280 de votre manuel. **

Lily lut à voix hautes le traité ennuyeux et ennuyant d'Hawkins dont les phrases, qui auraient pu être courtes et claires comme de l'eau de roche, étaient nébuleuses et si compliquées qu'elle n'avait même plus l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un livre en anglais.

A peine sa lecture terminée et le professeur retournée à son cours et ses explications, les pensées de Lily se tournèrent vers les yeux de Sirius.

Jusqu'à hier, contrairement à beaucoup de personnes ayant côtoyé Sirius Black, elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle n'avait jamais croisé le regard de son camarade qu'elle aurait pu qualifié depuis quelques temps d'ami. Cette absence avait été d'autant plus frappante qu'en un regard d'une seconde, ou deux, guère plus, tout ce qui constituait l'essence de Sirius lui était apparu, cheminant au travers de ses pensées et de ses perceptions.

Dans le gris – métallique, elle pouvait maintenant l'affirmer – de ses yeux, Lily avait perçut une palette d'émotion se déployait. Il y avait eu la surprise, tout d'abord, celle de se réveiller dans les yeux verts de la jolie rousse, celle aussi de regarder enfin quelqu'un dans les yeux depuis des années, celle de ne pas l'avoir prémédité.

Derrière cette surprise, Lily avait été choquée d'y trouver si peu de gaîté – et encore, elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir « vu », il lui faudrait sûrement vérifié à deux fois – pour tant de souffrance et de solitude. Pour un garçon si entouré, Sirius avait au fond des yeux cette peur irrationnelle de l'abandon, du désamour des autres qui remontait probablement au peu de chaleur et d'amour filial du Square Grimmaud ainsi qu'à sa répartition à Gryffondor puis son déménagement chez James. Il avait un regard triste, de celui qui n'avait pas de famille, qui n'avait pas de futur tout tracé, qui était sorti des sentiers battus.

Elle avait aussi senti l'incertitude exprimée dans ce regard, l'incertitude et la situation précaire dans laquelle il vivait que ferait le mage noir que ses parents soutenaient à la sortie de Poudlard, celui qu'on appelait à demi-mot Voldemort, où irait il lorsque Lily et James vivraient ensemble ?

Puis, le malaise était venu : les yeux de Sirius montrait à quel point il aurait préféré garder cela secret, à quel point il protégeait son âme, à quel point il se cachait et à quel point les perles grises trahissaient la bonne humeur que les plissements au coin de ses yeux voulaient faire apparaître.

Elle avait aussi surpris la petite flamme de rébellion qui y dansaient, prête à surgir et qui allait de paire avec son sens inné de la justice. Son incroyable loyauté, envers James, Remus, ses amis, ses croyances, Dumbledore, la maison Gryffondor, son équipe de Quidditch. Transparaissait également sa compassion pour Remus mais aussi ses défauts, son côté colérique, comme une tempête qui dévastait tout sur son passage pourvu que l'on ait semé le vent, sa franchise, dure, impitoyable.

Lily qui avait connu le garçon depuis leurs 11 ans avait des explications pour toutes ces nuances, ces lueurs. Et elle avait songé que jamais auparavant la phrase « les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme »n'avait été aussi vraie, aussi bien illustrée.

Cependant, certaines lueurs : une douce mélancolie, de la résignation, de la jalousie, de la tendresse, un espoir un peu fou... se bousculant les unes les autres, n'avaient aucune explication. Pourtant, elles avaient été les plus présentes sur le moment, les plus flamboyantes.  
Lily secoua la tête. Elle se mentait. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu aisément deviner de quoi il retournait, mais sa conscience, pure et froide, lui avait ordonné de tourner la tête et de monter se coucher le plus vite possible. Une décision de son cerveau qui avait fait paniquer Lily ET Sirius.

Pourtant, Lily était certaine qu'au fond d'elle, elle _savait._

A nouveau, elle se sentit comme si son esprit était tiraillé en arrière, attiré dans d'autres confins de sa boîte crânienne, loin des pupilles de Sirius Black. Et elle avait beau se répéter, mentalement, que c'était sans doute pour le mieux et à la fois, d'être rassurée par cette protection que semblait offrir son cerveau, une pointe de frustration continuait de la narguer et refusait de céder, arguant qu'elle jouait à la politique de l'autruche...

* * *

Le reste de la journée continua sur la même note : un conflit intérieur et état permanent de Lily oscillant entre la frustration et le contentement, entre le oui et le non. Au fil des jours, même si son sommeil revint, Lily continua d'y penser constamment, bien qu'elle le camoufla plus habilement.  
Pourtant, les pupilles de Sirius étaient là, pendant les repas, sur la page de son livre de Potion, sur son oreiller, autour d'elle, dans un coin de son esprit. James ne remarqua rien, trop heureux de s'être vu accorder des balades en « amoureux » dans le parc, même si Lily semblait un peu distante dans ces moments là. Il se dit qu'il lui fallait du temps, que tout ça était nouveau, qu'elle ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Du reste, Sirius continua ses blagues, son rire ressemblant à un aboiement ne cessa jamais de retentir partout où il allait, en joyeux luron qu'il était.

Mais tout ce petit monde rempli d'apparences était sur le point d'éclater, et cette fois, la conscience de Lily n'aurait pas le choix !

* * *

Deux semaines après le regard, _car,_ songea Lily,_ cela allait presque devenir une date de référence. Peut être même plus célèbre que la naissance de Jésus Christ pour les moldus. 15 ans ap RM (Regard Mystérieux) ça le faisait non _? Bref, deux semaines plus tard, la jolie rousse commençait à s'agacer de voir son esprit tourné vers un tel sujet et se trouvait ridicule avec cette obsession. Non mais vraiment, que pourraient penser ses amis s'ils avaient la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait là haut, sous les mèches flamboyantes ? Elle-même n'était pas loin de se déclarer comme étant totalement folle.  
Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que c'était important, et sa nature curieuse ne l'aidait pas à chasser tout cela de son inconscient. Au contraire, elle était sûre que ce dernier y puisaient des encouragement à poursuivre ses recherches. Il faut dire que, parfois sans même y réfléchir, la liste de ce qu'elle avait vu continuait de tourner en boucle et de s'imprimer sur ses paupières dès qu'elle fermait les yeux « Mélancolie. Résignation. Jalousie. Tendresse. Espoir ». Une litanie qui ne quittait plus ses pensées.

Ce mardi de fin septembre, Lily se leva donc avec les mêmes mots, les chantant même sous les douches puisqu'elle avait repris ses bonnes habitudes de lève-tôt et qu'elle pouvait jouir d'un point d'eau déserté par ses camarades, encore bien lovées dans les bras de Morphée.  
Sa bonne humeur fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle glissa malencontreusement sur son traître de savon et que ses fesses firent la connaissance du carrelage qu'elles avaient jusque là évité. Ronchonnant, la rousse se releva, les yeux pleins de larmes de douleur puis commença à se préparer. Étonnement, ce mauvais départ lui insuffla une bouffée de stress qui n'avait pas tellement disparu lorsqu'Alice et Mary la prirent par le bras en direction du petit déjeuner.

Une fois à table, aux côtés de James, Lily participa à peine à la conversation animée des garçons, à savoir, taquiner Alice sur son faible pour un gentil préfet de Serdaigle, un certain Franck qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de reluquer tout en rougissant. Lily aurait d'habitude défendu son amie avant de la taquiner gentiment à son tour puis de faire taire la conversation pour ne pas laisser un tel supplice durer, et la pauvre Alice respirer par la même occasion. Mais ce jour là, saisie d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle se répétait seulement la même liste de mots qui avaient perdus leur sens a force de les radoter encore et encore. Malhabile, l'estomac noué, Lily décida donc de renoncer à avaler quoi que ce soit et repoussa son assiette du plat de la main.

Sirius se tourna alors vers elle, une moue au visage :

**\- Tu ne manges rien Lily ? **

Devant son absence de réaction ou de réponse, le jeune homme leva les yeux et l'instant tant redouté par la jeune fille se reproduisit, à nouveau, leurs deux regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre comme aimantés.

Soudain, le silence se fit dans la tête de la jeune fille, les mots cessèrent de se répéter et prirent tout leur sens, rayonnèrent même de clarté... Bouleversée, Lily ne sut jamais comment, à ce moment là, elle avait réussi à répondre d'une voix à peine chevrotante :

**\- Non, je n'ai pas très faim.**

Des explosions retentirent dans son cœur, son ventre et sa tête. _Elle savait. Sirius Black était amoureux d'elle._

* * *

**Voilà voilà, le deuxième chapitre est achevé.  
J'avais écris pas mal de fanfiction étant plus jeune, il y a bien 5 ou 6 ans maintenant et j'ai l'impression que celle ci n'a presque aucun dialogue, mais j'aime bien ce style, assez basé sur l'introspection. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, enfin, si le cœur vous en dit ! A bientôt, selon l'inspi, pour la suite des aventures d'un des couples les moins représentés du monde de la fanfiction Harry Potter. **

**See ya !**


	3. L'angoisse

**Bonsoir à tous ! Ou plutôt bonjour car vous ne serez pas nombreux à me lire à cette heure-ci ! **

**Voilà donc le troisième chapitre. J'aime bien ce rythme, j'espère que je n'avance pas trop vite selon vos goût ( ou trop lentement). **

**De nouveau, merci à ceux qui suivent et/ou ont lu cette fic, merci pour les reviews !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

A partir du moment où ses yeux avaient rencontrés sur le chemin ceux de Lily, jusqu'au petit jour et au lever de ses camarades, Sirius n'avait plus fermé l'œil. En réalité, il se demandait même s'il avait réussit ne serait-ce qu'à cligner des yeux de temps à autre. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible : la fuite de la jolie rousse impliquait qu'elle avait compris, sa panique, qu'elle était bouleversée. S'il n'avait pas tant tenu à sa longue chevelure, il se serait sûrement arraché la moitié des cheveux qu'il avait sur la tête en quelques heures.

Il se sentait misérable. Et idiot. Un idiot misérable.  
A vrai dire, il était aussi en colère contre lui même. Pendant six ans, six longues années, son sourire et son masque n'avaient ne serait-ce que frémi en présence de Lily Evans.

Bon, pour être honnête, il n'était pas tombé amoureux en première année. A 11 ans, les filles n'intéressaient que très peu le garçon. Non, il avait tout simplement pris l'habitude d'observer les nattes rousses un peu trop souvent... Une simple attirance, qui avait grandi au fil du temps.

A l'époque, le brun n'avait rien dit à cause des Maraudeurs. Sa famille. Et plus particulièrement, à cause de James Potter.

James avait pris Lily en grippe dès le premier voyage en train tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait admettre que la gamine à la voix insolente qu'il avait en face de lui puisse avoir raison.  
Sirius ne se souvenait même pas du sujet de l'affrontement, ce dont il se souvenait, c'est de la lutte sans relâche et de la guerre que Lily et James avaient alors menée au fil des ans.  
En cours, sur un balai, pour être préfét, etc : n'importe quel prétexte était bon.

Lily avait passé des heures, malgré son vertige, à voler sur le terrain de Quidditch. Et si elle n'était jamais entrée dans l'équipe, parce qu'honnêtement elle détestait ce sport, elle pouvait reproduire n'importe quelle figure et volait à la perfection. James, lui, malgré son horreur de la discipline et du travail scolaire avait travaillé sans relâche, s'était amélioré au delà de ses simples facilités en magie et avait des notes tout aussi remarquables qu'elle. Puis ils avaient tout deux été nommés préfets... et un beau jour de cinquième année, leur vie – et le cœur de Sirius – avaient basculés.

Soudainement, l'ennemie jurée de James Potter, et l'amour secret de Sirius Black était devenue... la chasse gardée du sus-nommé James Potter. Une observation plus minutieuse de celle qui était alors « l'ennemi » et son meilleur ami avait ouvert les yeux : Lily était belle, naturellement gracieuse, plutôt sympa et si gentille avec son entourage, intelligente aussi bien scolairement que dans tous les autres aspects, avisée, douce et pleine de caractère !

Aujourd'hui encore, Sirius ne comprenait pas ce revirement. James avait-il toujours été attiré par leur camarade féminine et ouvrait-il les yeux seulement maintenant ? Ou alors venait il de comprendre qu'il la détestait parce qu'elle était aussi bien que lui ? (_Trop bien pour lui ! _Souffla la jalousie dans le cœur de Sirius).

Toujours en est-il que le jeune Black n'avait eu d'autre choix que de cacher son attirance encore un peu mieux et de serrer les dents, faire semblant de sourire à mesure que la cinquième année se déroulait. Mais, étrangement, Lily n'était pas tombée dans les filets de James avant la fin de leur sixième année. Un délai qui avait préservé le moral de Sirius jusqu'à il y a quelques mois mais qui, cruellement, n'avait fait que renforcer le fol espoir qu'un jour, James ne détesterait ni ne courtiserait la belle Lily.

Puis elle avait cédé, après quelques efforts de James et Sirius avait été blessé au plus profond de son âme. Il s'en était voulu de ne pas être heureux pour son meilleur ami, qui rayonnait et semblait totalement mordu. Puis il s 'était résigné, avait félicité James avec un sourire presque vrai et accueilli Lily dans leurs amis en fermant la porte d'une possible relation plus poussée. Une porte verrouillée, jusqu'à ce que deux émeraudes s'en viennent songer son cœur...

La violence de ses sentiments avait ravagé Sirius pendant toute la nuit, les images de ces dernières années avaient formé un tourbillon éblouissant qui s'était renversé en lui...puis l'avait laissé hébété.

Ce n'était pas juste !

Assis au milieu de son lit, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux grand ouvert, Sirius se trouvait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.  
Il s'était sacrifié pour que James ne se rende pas compte de son amour pour Lily parce qu'il la détestait, puis parce qu'il l'aimait. Il avait souffert pour que Lily ne sache jamais ses sentiments pendant des mois et là, à moins d'un an de la fin de Poudlard, soudainement elle découvrait tout ?

Mais Sirius avait heureusement un esprit pratique : la tempête qui se déchaînait en lui devait, comme d'ordinaire, rester barricadée derrière ses yeux gris. Il se rallongea donc.

Lorsque le réveil sonna dans le dortoir des septième année, côté garçon, une chevelure châtain fut la première à émerger des couvertures, suivie du corps plutôt maigrichon et d'une pâleur incroyable de Remus Lupin. Des mains tâtonnèrent plus loin sur une table de chevet, cherchant désespéramment à attraper des branches de lunettes. Pendant que le garou s'étirait, le regard déjà plus alerte, un troisième garçon sembla donner signe de vie à grands coups de bâillements.

La mécanique du lever dans le dortoir était bien rodée et c'est sans surprise qu'ils virent enfin le grand, l'unique Sirius Black s'éjecter – car tel était le terme le plus approprié – de son lit comme un diable sortant de sa boîte, un immense sourire aux lèvres, la tignasse faisant concurrence à celle de James avant de se diriger énergiquement vers Peter qu'il secoua alors que celui-ci commencer à replonger dans les limbes agréable du sommeil et des rêves, puis ébouriffer les cheveux de James qui n'en avaient pas besoin et de filer un petit coup de poing amical sur l'épaule de Remus.

**\- C'est parti mon p'tit loup ! Le soleil brille, la vie est belle !,** s'exclama-t-il avec son entrain aussi habituel que contagieux, **et un formidable petit déjeuner nous attend!**

La dernière phrase qu'il venait de lancer fit mouche et Peter s'extirpa enfin de ses couvertures, pas plus réveillé qu'auparavant, mais plus enclin a suivre ses amis maintenant que du bacon et quelques saucisses grillées rentraient en ligne de compte. Puis le jeune Black disparut dans la salle de bain, essuyant maintes moqueries et paris à propos de son temps passé à se « pomponner » selon les dires d'un James goguenard.

Si dans le dortoir résonnaient les rires des Maraudeurs, qui devaient leur bonne humeur matinale chaque matin à leur camarade chevelu, la tête de Sirius, elle, était envahie par une sourde angoisses et des questions qui se bousculaient les unes les autres à une vitesse qui lui donnait presque le tournis.

Qu'allait faire Lily ? Le dire à James ? L'ignorer ? Lui en vouloir ? Allait-elle lui en parler ? Ne rien dire ? Serait elle perturbée ? Inquiète ? En colère ? Et _lui_ ? Lui, qu'allait il faire ? Que _devait-il_ faire ? Comment agir ?

Il ricana doucement en se disant qu'il serait la risée de l'école si quelqu'un pouvait lire ses pensées. Sirius l'imperturbable, le courageux, le fou ( enfin, du point de vue de Remus), le pitre en chef était dans un triste état parce qu'il était amoureux ? Il s'autorisa même à penser à ce que cette vieille chouette de Walburga aurait pu dire ou penser en constatant ça. Lui aurait-elle fait trancher pour l'empailler et la mettre avec celle des elfes de maison ? A cette idée peu ragoutante mais complètement délirante, il recomposa son sourire de façade, s'insuffla un peu de courage, attacha sa crinière en catogan et après une rapide toilette, fila rejoindre les autres, déjà prêts depuis longtemps.

A leurs sourires moqueurs, il devina que ce qui lui avait parut si rapide tant il était préoccupé avait plus ou moins duré un peu trop longtemps et la porte à peine franchie, le vieux débat aussi stérile que stupide reprit :

**\- Que crois-tu qu'il fait là dedans ? **Chuchotait Peter, l'air à la fois intrigué et taquin.

**\- Peut être qu'il se maquille légèrement, tu sais, avec un effet nude... **répondit James, avec une voix énervante en battant des cils.

**\- Ou peut être qu'il cherche à percer le secret de la brillance des cheveux de Rogue**, murmura Remus un peu fort.

**\- Ou quel vernis à ongle irait le mieux avec son tout nouveau sac ? **

S'ensuivirent des propositions de plus en plus abracadabrantes et tirées par les cheveux tandis que Sirius se composait un faux air dédaigneux et continuer de feindre l'ignorance la plus totale. Quelque fois, il leur tirait la langue, sans grande conviction toute fois. Il était amusé par l'inventivité de ses amis qui perpétuaient ce rituel chaque matin depuis la troisième année : il était certain que chaque proposition n'avait été citée qu'une seule fois. Quelques autres Gryffondors se joignirent à la blague et la petite délégation rouge et or s'en allait déjeuner de façon encore plus animée que d'ordinaire – ce qui n'était pas peu dire – lorsque au milieu du plaidoyer de Sirius qui constituait majoritairement à jeter le doute sur les activités de ses camarades, celui-ci eut la pensée fugace que rien n'allait changer et qu'il pouvait faire semblant sans soucis.

C'est donc un sourire des plus rayonnant qu'il adressa a Rogue lorsqu'il passa près du « graisseux » et une humeur excellente qui le submergea, effaçant les troubles de sa nuit, lorsqu'il s'assit devant une assiette bien remplie.

L'incident de la veille avait presque disparu de sa mémoire et il commençait à se détendre totalement lorsque des mèches rousses apparurent dans son champ de vision, le faisant sursauter. Bien qu'aucun de ses amis n'ait remarqué son léger trouble, il se gronda sévèrement et baisser un peu la tête, ne voulant en aucun cas se rappeler au bon souvenir d'Evans. Il perçût un mouvement à ses côtés qu'il interprétat sans mal : James se levait pour accueillir sa belle. Bien décidé à se faire le plus petit possible, il ne releva pas les yeux, s'attendant à entendre la jolie voix de la rousse leur souhaiter une bonne journée et le couple s'installer.

Cependant, il entendit juste un vague bonjour et les rires retentirent soudain tout autour d'eux. Intrigué, Sirius leva quelques peu les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors. Remus et Peter semblaient hilares, James quelques peu sonné, le reste de leurs camarades soit amusés soit étonnés.

**-Faut croire que le charme Potter n'agit plus !**

**-Ou peut être a t-elle prit peur devant son indomptable chevelure ? **

**-L'aurait il forcée à sortir avec lui ? **

**-Etait ce un pari ? **

Si Remus et Peter rivalisaient de plaisanterie, James lui aussi semblait gagné par l'amusement à présent que sa petite amie se dirigeait vers lui le visage rouge d'embarras et de culpabilité. Elle écouta les théories farfelues de leurs amis, présenta des excuses que James accepta sans faire de difficulté. Sirius n'ajouta rien pendant un moment, se contentant de piocher des morceaux de toasts et de manger, en retrait.

Il savait que son attitude était suspecte : lui, le bouffon de service, ne pas rebondir sur une telle gaffe ? Mais il était horrifié, trop horrifié pour donner le change. Lily avait réellement du être perturbée ou plongée dans ses pensées pour en oublier son petit ami de la sorte. Sirius était mortifié. De toute évidence, Lily cogitait un peu trop.

Alors que Remus et Peter continuaient leurs taquineries, grondés par Lily, il leur grogna de la laisser tranquille, un peu inquiet de ce que la jeune fille pouvait penser. Le remerciement chaleureux qu'elle lui offrit l'étonna, tant et si bien qu'il osa enfin relever le visage pour la scruter. Lily ne semblait pas réellement embarrassée, pas comme une jeune fille qui se rend compte que le meilleur ami de son copain est amoureux en tout cas.

Elle semblait seulement un peu perturbée et un peu ailleurs, préoccupée peut être. Le poids qui pesait sur le cœur de Sirius s'allégea un peu et il eut envie de rire tant il se sentait idiot : Lily n'avait pas compris. C'est son instinct, la veille au soir, qui lui avait fait prendre la fuite ! Elle avait senti que quelque chose était en train de se passer et avait préféré fuir et rester dans l'ignorance.

Le jeune Black respira un peu mieux, heureux que son secret en reste un et s'autorisa à sourire naturellement à Lily et fit même semblant de croire à ses arguments expliquant son étourderie envers James. Lorsqu'elle se leva, il relâcha un peu plus son souffle, sans pour autant oublier que si le poids avait quitté son cœur, il avait à présent une épée de Damoclès vibrant au dessus de la tête : ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que sa camarade rousse ne comprenne de quoi il retournait. Tout à ses réflexions, il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et se retourna brusquement.

**\- Ohlà, tout doux Sirius !,** se moqua une voix douce,** je venais juste te demander une faveur. **

Le visage du garçon s'apaisa instantanément en s'apercevant que son assaillante n'était autre que sa meilleure amie, Kendra O'Connell.

**\- Tout ce que tu voudras, chérie...** la taquina-t-il.

Une habitude qu'ils avaient pris lorsque des rumeurs sur leur potentiel amour avait commencé à trainer dans Poudlard. Kendra grimaça mais prit néanmoins place à ses côtés, saluant joyeusement les autres membres de ce qu'elle appelait « le quatuor infernal ».

**\- Je ne peux pas assister au cours de Métamorphose cet après-midi, tu pourrais le signaler et m'excuser auprès de McGo et Lily ?**

**\- Je sais pas, j'aurais quoi en échange ? **

Alors que Sirius jouait des sourcils de façon suggestive sous les rires de ses amis, la jolie Irlandaise rejeta sa chevelure noire en arrière et fit semblant de s'indigner avant de lui lancer un toast dessus. Sirius le rattrapa avec une élégance rare avant de l'enfourner, cette fois avec moins d'élégance, et de suivre la jeune fille dans son rire. Le faux flirt entre la Serdaigle et le Gryffondor était une des grandes distractions de Poudlard, surtout lors des jours où Kendra, en pleine forme, imitait les quelques admiratrices souvent ridicules de Sirius.

**\- Sirius, tu devrais arrêter ton char ! Ou Kendra se retrouvera dans une position peu enviable !** Lança Peter avec un coup de tête vers l'ensemble de la salle.

Sirius fit aussi le tour de la Grande Salle et aperçut en effet quelques filles mécontentes, dont une Pouffsouffle qui regardait Kendra d'un œil particulièrement noir. Il hochait la tête quand celle ci répliqua d'une voix douce que tout le monde savait qu'elle n'intéressait pas Sirius et qu'il ne faisait que plaisanter.

**\- Même si ça me paraît évident et que ça saute aux yeux, je n'en suis pas si sûr...**répondit Remus, songeur,** tu es tout de même la seule fille dont Sirius soit proche, si l'on excepte Lily et ses amies depuis qu'elle sort avec James.**

Kendra haussa les épaules et avec un petit sourire expliqua que malheureusement, Sirius ne l'intéressait pas de cette façon. Un nouvel éclat de rire les prit alors que Black faisait semblant de fondre en sanglot sur l'épaule de James.

**\- De toute façon,** reprit elle comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue, **je ne compte pas partir à la chasse d'un cœur déjà pris.**

La minuscule petite phrase fit mouche et ils se tournèrent tous vers l'intéressé un brin curieux et furieusement étonnés. Sirius affecta une décontraction totale bien que son cœur partit faire un solo de percutions africaines. Kendra avait-elle deviné ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi sa meilleure amie prendrait-elle le risque de tout révéler devant James ? Les Maraudeurs tentèrent de lui tirer les vers du nez mais en vain, Sirius paraissait sincèrement ne pas voir de quoi Kendra parlait. Il se tournèrent alors vers elle qui lorgnait sur la table des Pouffsouffle.

**\- C'est qui ?** Demanda James.

**\- Alyson Aubray, une véritable petite peste si tu veux mon avis. **

**\- Pas elle,** James se tapa le front du plat de la main, **celle que Sirius aime !**

**\- Oh... aucune idée. **

Intérieurement, Sirius se sentit victorieux et soulagé. Kendra était souvent d'une rare perspicacité, mais si même elle n'avait aucune idée sur la question, ses amis n'en saurait pas plus.

**\- Mais alors...**, réfléchit Peter en se grattant la tête,** comment as-tu su que...**

**\- C'est tout simplement logique non ?** Coupa Remus en regardant Kendra, **tu as simplement remarqué que Sirius n'était sorti avec personne alors qu'il s'intéresse aux filles et en parle autant que les autres, et il a même rejeté toutes celles, dont des filles très bien, qui s'était approchées de lui. **

**\- Très juste,** approuva la jeune fille.

**\- Dis donc, ça vous dérangerait de cesser de faire comme si j'étais pas là,** bouda Sirius.

**\- Je ne sais pas**, lui répondit James, **peut être que si tu nous disais le nom de l'heureuse élue...**

**\- Ah mon ami,** Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de son pote, **je voudrais bien si seulement il y en avait une ! **

Parfait. Il était parfait, se disait-il. Aucun trouble ne venait démentir ses paroles, il avait appris depuis bien longtemps à dissimuler la moindre attirance pour la rousse. Son ton était simplement amusé, taquin, pas le moins du monde gêné. Même Remus n'y voyait que du feu. Il coula un regard anxieux vers Kendra mais elle parut seulement étonnée, peut être un peu suspicieuse mais elle ne pipa mot.

**\- Je crois qu'il dit la vérité,** sourit Peter, **désolée Kendra mais je crois que les rumeurs ne sont pas prêtes de s'arrêter !**

**\- Yish...**, fit elle avec une petite moue,** j'imagine que je n'ai que ce que je mérite pour m'être approchée des célèbres Maraudeurs. **

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

**\- Sur ce, je vous abandonne ici ! Je dois aller à l'infirmerie, contrôle de routine...**

Elle se leva avec grâce, leur adressa un sourire et fit claquer un baiser sonore sur la joue de Sirius avant de s'éloigner en direction des portes. Lorsque les boucles brunes eurent disparue, celui-ci s'interrogea sur ce que sa meilleure amie avait pu deviner de lui sans qu'il n'en parle mais se rassura vite. Elle n'avait jamais croisé son regard, ni parler de relations avec lui et il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Le danger ne venait pas de ce côté mais plutôt de celui de Lily. Il allait devoir faire attention à tout en sa présence … à commencer par le cours de Métamorphose.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent en classe, Sirius pria toutes les divinités, sorcières et moldues, qu'il connaissait de lui accorder un cours pratique ! La classe serait animée, avec un peu de chance il traînerait ses amis loin des yeux de Lily et il pourrait se détendre. En un sens, Sirius se trouvait très lâche : il préférait ignorer à quel moment la jeune fille trouverait enfin la raison pour laquelle ils étaient allés se coucher si précipitamment, la raison pour laquelle elle était dans la lune et il était si mal à l'aise.

Mais comme chaque fois que l'on espère quelque chose, l'univers se fait un malin plaisir de vous narguer et c'est ainsi que les septièmes années de Gryffondor et Serdaigle se retrouvèrent dans le cours le plus silencieux dont ils aient jamais fait l'expérience.

Sirius gardait le dos droit. Il ne pouvait bien entendu pas sentir si les yeux de la rousse était posés sur lui et cela le rendait fou. Il se sentait vulnérable, percé à jour. Il avait l'impression que plus rien ne pouvait échapper à la jeune fille, qu'il lui était livré totalement et c'était une sensation qu'il haïssait. Il décida de détacher ses cheveux, en un geste inconscient pour former un écran. Comme si les mèches brunes allaient le protéger des yeux verts perçants. Si Kendra n'avait pas été obligée de se rendre à l'infirmerie, elle aurait pu lui servir d'excuse pour se retourner et se renseigner sur les activités de Lily. Oh bien sûr, il aurait tout aussi bien pu lui adresser la parole à_ elle,_ mais il n'était pas suicidaire et préférait ne pas attirer l'attention sur son comportement étrange. Une attention qu'elle attira elle-même quelques minutes plus tard en sursautant soudainement.

Instinctivement, Sirius se raidit sur sa chaise, aspirant de l'air à travers ses dents serrées. Il fut envahis d'une horreur sans nom en se disant que la bombe allait être lâchée d'ici peu. Lily le giflerait, James détournerait à jamais le regard de son ami, Peter prendrait parti pour ce dernier qu'il admirait et Remus, Remus serait probablement partagé, mais tout serait foutu. Les Animagus, les Maraudeurs, les farces, leur amitié...

Cependant, bien que la réponse de Lily à une McGonagall passablement étonnée fut assez évasive, son timbre de voix n'indiquait qu'une certaine gêne à être prise en flagrant délit d'évasion du cours et une part d'incertitude. Et comme la jeune fille n'était pas habile dans l'art du mensonge, comme il l'avait constaté au déjeuner, il pouvait en déduire qu'il était encore en sursis.

Le reste de l'heure le fit se sentir à la fois irrité d'être dans un tel état d'angoisse et la honte de faire tout un plat à cause d'une simple histoire d'amourette.

Il tenta d'ignorer sans grand succès la petite voix qui lui disait que le terme amourette n'était pas vraiment le mieux pour décrire ses sentiments et réprima sa panique du mieux qu'il put.

_Tu deviens vraiment trop mélodramatique, mon vieux_...se dit-il.

Il passa la journée à éviter la rousse, ce qui était plutôt difficile étant donné sa relation avec James ainsi que les jours suivants. Subtilement, Sirius parvint à passer de plus en plus de temps seul ou avec Kendra pour lui changer les idées, sans trop non plus en faire. James ne fit aucune réflexion et lorsque Remus s'inquiéta de le trouver un peu distant, Sirius lui répondit simplement qu'il se faisait des idées.

* * *

Puis, la vie redevint plus ou moins normale la semaine suivante. Lily semblait bien avoir quelques absences et perdre fréquemment le fil de ses conversations, elle agissait comme auparavant avec lui, avec James et tout le monde. Il en vint à se dire qu'elle avait sûrement d'autres préoccupations et qu'il s'était fait des films dans sa grande inquiétude. Progressivement, il se détendit autant que puisse se faire. La douleur de les voir ensemble ne s'effaça pas, il en va de soit, mais rien sortant du lot. Il souffrait de les voir ensemble, souffrait de voir James comblé par celle que lui aimait depuis des années puis souffrait de sa « déloyauté » envers James.

Mais rien de nouveau dans le château, Sirius était torturé mais au moins ne craignait rien pour son secret. Peu à peu, il recommença à suivre James partout, fit maintes et maintes farces et son espièglerie atteint des sommets.

Un matin où il était d'humeur particulièrement enchantée, il descendait les marches en compagnie de son amie Serdaigle en riant. Levés aux aurores, ils venaient de s'amuser sur le terrain de Quidditch puis après une courte douche, s'était retrouvé dans les cuisines pour discuter autour d'une tasse de chocolat bien fumante. Kendra avait glissé son bras sous son coude et ils chantaient une chanson de leur invention sur Poudlard en pouffant. Leur hilarité redoubla lorsque Kendra glissa maladroitement sur une marche et atterrit dans les bras d'un Black gentleman qui se mit à lui faire danser un tango maladroit, bousculant leurs camarades en riant au milieu du grand escalier.

Ils se séparèrent pour dîner et tandis que Kendra, les yeux brillants de larmes tant elle avait rit, rejoignait deux amis à elle, il vint s'asseoir auprès des Maraudeurs à qui il narra ses derniers exploits. Remus pointa alors la jeune fille du doigt, à sa table, disant à Sirius que Kendra lui faisait des infidélités. Plus loin, celle ci était effectivement en train de montrer à un ami ce qu'elle venait de faire, gloussant à nouveau.

**-Je ne crois pas que Franck soit son genre,** commenta Sirius, **elle m'en aurait parlé et ils sont amis depuis des années.**

**-On ne sait jamais,** argumenta Alice, les sourcils froncés, en regardant les deux Serdaigles.

**-Crois-moi,** s'exclamma Mary, **tu n'as rien à craindre du côté de Kendra.**

Un instant de flottement s'installa avant qu'ils ne se tournent tous vers les deux filles, des flammes avides dans les yeux. Mary posa une main sur sa bouche.

**-Voyez vous donc, serais tu intéressée par leur préfet ?** Taquina Peter

**-Au vu de ses joues rouges, je serai tenté de dire que c'est le cas ! **

**-James, Peter !** Les reprit Remus, se portant au secours de leur camarade.

**-Je disais juste que ça ne veut rien dire,** se défendit celle-ci. **L'amitié n'est pas un frein à l'amour ! **

**-Regardez James et Sirius,** glissa perfidement Lily.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard autant outré que révoltés et Sirius leur lança un «_ laissez moi en dehors de tout ça !_ » alors que James faisait mine de vomir. Alice réprimanda Mary pour sa langue bien pendue.

**-Oh voyons, tu le dévores des yeux de toute façon !** Renchérit la rousse.

**-Même pas vrai !**

**-Ton air innocent ne trompe personne tu sais ? **

**-James ! **

**-Oui Remus ?**

Au grand damne d'Alice, ils continuèrent de se chamailler un long moment et entreprirent de faire avec elle une liste des qualités de « ton chevalier servant bien aimé ». Sirius avait mal aux joues à force de rire et piocha un peu de nourriture dans son assiette, se désintéressant de la conversation en court. Il trouvait Lily bien silencieuse et s'inquiéta de la voir manger si peu.

Au moment où elle répondit, le temps s'arrêta. Non, en fait, tout s'arrêta. Sirius n'entendit plus le bruit assourdissant des conversations autour de lui. Il aurait voulu détourner le regard de celui de Lily mais il ne put s'y résoudre. Il vit la compréhension se faire dans les deux émeraudes et entendit à peine la réponse tremblante qu'elle lui fit.

Les autres ne leur prêtaient pas attention, et c'était bien heureux car sur leur deux visages se peignaient la même expression de désorientation total.

Sirius tenta d'analyser ce que ressentait la jeune fille, la dernière fois, les prunelles de Lily n'avait eu aucun secret. Il y avait vu toutes les qualités qu'il lui connaissait, toute la douceur et la bonté qu'elle dégageait. Mais là, à cet instant précis, il était incapable de dire si elle était en colère, si il la dégouttait, si elle le prenait en pitié. Peut être parce qu'elle même ne savait pas ce qu'elle en pensait.

James à sa droite lui donna un coup de coude, sans faire exprès, en se tournant vers sa dulcinée et Sirius sortit de sa torpeur. Il se leva d'un bond et sans un mot, sortit plus vite que le vif d'or de la Grande Salle. Ses amis appelèrent son nom mais il ne savait comment y répondre, Kendra s'était à demi levée de son banc mais il fila sans un mot.

* * *

**Ce chapitre n'a pas été aisé à écrire puisqu'il reprend les événements du précédent sous un point de vue différent, j'espère tout de même que ce n'est pas trop ennuyant ! **

**A bientôt !**


	4. Le Jeu

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre du point de vue de Lily ! Il m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre et je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite...mais je suppose qu'on ne l'est jamais vraiment. Bonne lecture à tous et je vous fais un petit coucou d'Irlande !**

* * *

Sirius Black ! Amoureux d'elle ! Non mais vraiment !

Lily avait réussi à se comporter de façon tout à fait normal durant le déjeuner et le reste de la journée, enfin, si laisser échapper sa baguette plusieurs fois et mettre le coude dans l'assiette de son voisin passaient pour des comportements normaux. Elle avait continué sa conversation avec les autres sur l'amour secret-pas-si-secret d'Alice et promis à Mary qu'elle l'aiderait pour son devoir de sortilèges lorsqu'elles seraient à la bibliothèque. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'au delà de l'étonnement qui avait tendance à la distraire suite à cette révélation, elle ressentait un intense soulagement. Force était de constater qu'une fois que la petite lumière de la compréhension avait envahis son cerveau, Lily s'était retrouvée plutôt légère. Elle n'avait plus de question restant toujours au fond de sa conscience, la taraudant sans cesse et elle ne ressentait pas encore le malaise qui ne manquerait pas de s'installer entre eux. En fait, elle se sentait surtout désolée pour Sirius.

Elle comprit à quelques points ces derniers temps avaient du être éprouvants pour lui, aucun doute qu'il s'était demandé à quel moment comprendrait-elle et qu'il avait passé ces quelques jours, voire semaines, dans l'attente du moment fatidique.

La douce Lily se sentit vaguement coupable de la peine qu'elle et James devaient lui infliger, chaque jour qui passait. Sirius était-il tombé amoureux à partir du moment où ils s'étaient rapprochés au vu de leur lien avec James ? Sûrement. Aurait-il été amoureux avant qu'il l'aurait dit, ou du moins, l'aurait fait comprendre à la jeune fille, non ?

Puis, elle se sentit coupable de ne pas s'en sentir horrifiée. Si on lui avait posé la question avant cet histoire d'échange de regard, elle aurait juré que si l'un des amis à son copain tombait amoureux d'elle, elle se retrouverait dans une position très délicate qu'elle trouverait affreusement embarrassante. Pourtant, si effectivement elle allait devoir marcher sur des œufs pour lui annoncer qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de curiosité vis à vis des sentiments du meilleur ami de son petit ami. Comment, par Merlin, Sirius Black, fanfaron, illustre blagueur et amuseur public avait-il réussi la prouesse d'être envoûté par Lily Evans, la préfète discrète et sérieuse ?

James, lui, avait seulement perpétué le vieil adage qui dit que de l'amour à la haine, il n'y qu'un pas après avoir suivi pendant des années celui qui conseille de rester proche de ses amis et encore plus de ses ennemis. Pour Lily, il y avait une forme de normalité dans le fait que tous deux, en concurrence, ait fini par se plaire. Peut être leur affrontement n'était le fait que de la parade nuptiale de ce cher James.

Si Lily avait confié ses pensées à une tierce personne, peut être celle ci lui aurait-elle fait remarqué qu'elle rejetait toute idée de séduction sur James, qu'elle projetait toute implication de sentiments en lui. Mais Lily était réservée, même avec ses meilleures amies et son petit ami, et avait pour habitude de peu parler de sujets personnels. Et apparemment, elle allait devoir rester secrète encore un moment.

Elle se sentit confuse de voir qu'elle ne pensait pas un instant à en informer James. Lily avait toujours cru que certaines vérités n'étaient pas bonnes à dire, en tout cas depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière. Si Pétunia n'avait pas eu connaissance de sa condition 'particulière' dirons-nous, peut être Lily aurait-elle eu une chance de continuer à vivre de la même façon qu'auparavant pendant les vacances. Mais l'annonce de sa condition avait jeté un énorme froid sur la relation qu'entretenaient les deux adolescentes à l'époque. Et invariablement, révéler l'amour – car il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple attirance, Lily l'avait bien vu – de Sirius n'aurait pour effet que de compliquer les choses et de rompre les liens entre les deux garçons.

Pour autant, il était hors de question de faire comme si de rien n'était. Outre le fait que la rousse était curieuse de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, elle était également déterminée à dissiper le malaise : Sirius était son ami, elle ne voulait pas que des non-dits traînent entre eux. Et à voir la façon dont le fier Gryffondor avait fuit, il était réellement trop perturbé pour que Lily le laisse l'ignorer.

Elle poussa un soupir. Sirius était loin d'être un lâche ou de prendre la fuite. Son geste était donc désespéré et elle se dit, avec raison, qu'elle aurait sûrement beaucoup de mal à retrouver le garçon. Oh, il n'allait pas rater les cours, et serait toujours dans le coin, à blaguer avec les Maraudeurs, aux côtés de James. Mais un tête-à-tête serait difficile à obtenir, d'autant plus qu'il serait sur ses gardes.

Lily, toujours assise à la table du petit déjeuner scruta ses camarades. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'on lui pose des questions, mais trop absorbés par leur conversation animée, ils n'avaient apparemment pas entendu Sirius lui parler et n'avait donc établi aucun lien entre sa magnifique disparition et l'implication de Lily. Ils avaient paru vaguement inquiets et curieux, en particulier Remus. Peter avait haussé les épaules, marmonnant qu'il finirait bien par revenir avec une explication farfelue au possible et James avait renchérit en lançant que ça cadrait effectivement bien avec l'excentricité du personnage. Remus se dérida et décida qu'il n'y avait pas matière à s'inquiéter et que leurs amis avaient sans doute raison.

Affichant un air innocent, la rousse se leva en prétextant d'aller à la bibliothèque de bonne heure et se dirigea calmement vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Pour coincer Sirius Black sans éveiller les soupçons de James, il lui fallait quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un n'avait que deux endroits où aller...

* * *

Dans les quelques jours qui suivirent, Lily ne put qu'admirer l'ingéniosité de Black. Elle avait tout d'abord admiré la façon dont il avait réussi à cacher ses sentiments pour elle, puis la désinvolture qu'il avait fait mine d'afficher ses derniers temps alors qu'il devait pertinemment se douter que celle qu'il aimait n'était pas loin de découvrir le pot aux roses. Mais alors là, vraiment, il lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues ! Loin d'être bête, la jeune rousse avait pressenti qu'il l'éviterait et que demander des moyens de le coincer aux Maraudeurs revenait à crier sur tous les toits qu'elle plaisait un peu trop à Sirius. Sa solution avait paru alors toute trouvée : Kendra. La sympathique Serdaigle connaissait Sirius par cœur et n'aurait aucun mal à lui donner toutes les ficelles pour le retrouver. De plus, Lily pourrait lui expliquer ses raisons sans craindre que le secret soit révélé : Kendra était d'une discrétion à toute épreuve. Le plan parfait diriez-vous ? En quelque sorte.

Mettre la main sur la bleu et bronze ne saurait être difficile : en dehors de ses heures de cours, la jeune fille lisait/travaillait à la bibliothèque OU s'entraînait sur le terrain de Quidditch. Lily le savait pour avoir eu de longues discutions lors des cours de Métamorphoses mais également car son devoir de préfète-en-chef la menait souvent à retrouver des élèves pour leur annoncer une retenue, un rendez-vous, etc et qu'elle était ainsi très au fait des allers et venues du tout Poudlard.

Pleine de bonne volonté, Lily s'était dirigée à la première heure de libre coïncidant avec leurs deux horaires, à la bibliothèque. Il pleuvait des cordes dehors et il était peu probable que la Serdaigle aille voler dehors par ce temps. De plus, elle tenait de la bouche de Sirius qu'ils avaient volé le matin même, et bien qu'ils soient tous deux fanas de balai, Lily aurait parié qu'ils n'étaient pas fou pour s'amuser dans les airs dans ses conditions. Elle passa la porte des lieux et pour une fois, ne s'arrêta pas au bureau de Mrs Pince. Elle déambula silencieusement dans les différentes rangées et salles à la recherche de boucles brunes, un livre à la main lui servant de prétexte. Mais après un bon quart d'heure de recherches vaines, elle finit par abandonner et ressortit de la bibliothèque aussi sec.  
Bien que trouvant l'idée complètement folle, elle se dirigea vers le terrain de Quiddditch. Kendra aurait très bien pu aller à la volière envoyer une lettre, s'être retranchée dans sa salle commune après tout. Il était stupide de penser que par un temps pareil, elle pouvait se trouver dans le parc. Mais la rousse n'avait aucun autre moyen de vérifier et préférer s'y rendre tout de même. Elle se jeta le sort d'Impervius et sortit affronter la mini-tempête. Luttant contre le vent et tenant sa cape bien contre elle, Lily s'avança le plus vite possible vers l'immense terrain. Un pressentiment la poussa à continuer son chemin même après s'être rendue compte qu'aucune silhouette ni aucun balai ne semblait voler au dessus des gradins. Il aurait fallu être fou pour s'y risquer d'ailleurs. Lily passa donc l'entrée qui menait aux gradins et trouva un coin un peu à l'abri dans la tribune des Pouffsouffle afin de scruter l'étendue verte de la pelouse sans avoir à lutter contre les éléments déchaînés.

Plissant les yeux, elle distingua effectivement du mouvement de l'autre côté du terrain, à travers le rideau de pluie. Sans chercher davantage à savoir s'il s'agissait réellement de sa cible, Lily dégringola les gradins à toute vitesse, pressée de s'enquérir de l'identité du fou, ou de le folle, qui pouvait bien avoir l'idée de se promener ici sous ce déluge. S'il s'agissait de Kendra, elle n'aurait qu'à la tirer au sec dans les vestiaires et lui demander son aide, et s'il s'agissait d'un autre élève, elle aurait la satisfaction de pouvoir retourner se pelotonner au coin du feu de sa salle commune au plus vite. A mesure qu'elle approchait, la silhouette mouvante qu'elle avait aperçut se précisait : Lily aperçut des boucles noires trempées qui dégoulinaient par dessus la cape et un sourire s'étala sur son visage. Elle avait eu raison de continuer son investigation, Kendra était bien là, agitant curieusement les bras. Puis soudain, elle se calma, pencha la tête sur le côté puis s'avança d'un pas... avant d'enlacer quelqu'un. La tête de Sirius Black apparut alors sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et Lily sursauta avant de se figer. Un sourire goguenard joua sur les lèvres de Sirius dont le visage restait blême et paniqué. Un sourire un peu tordu, mêlant le soulagement d'avoir trouvé la Serdaigle en premier et le malaise ressenti face à la rousse. Celle-ci tourna les talons, le bruits de ses pas étouffé par l'herbe et s'en revint vers le château.

Elle n'avait qu'à attendre le lendemain pour parler à son amie. Pourtant, ce moment ne vint jamais. Sirius était-il assez ingénieux pour avoir compris son plan à peine l'avait-elle pensé ? Apparemment oui, car peu importe à quel moment elle voulait les coincer, Kendra ou lui, ils étaient constamment en compagnie des Maraudeurs ou seulement tous les deux. Si Lily avait immédiatement compris, sur le terrain de Quidditch que Sirius avait réussi à s'assurer qu'il la garderait à bonne distance, naïvement, elle avait quand même cru qu'elle finirait par coincer Kendra le soir, lorsque celle ci rentrait à sa salle commune. Mais Black avait tout prévu et raccompagnait la Serdaigle chaque soir. Les seuls moment où ces deux là n'étaient pas fourrés ensemble était durant les cours, mais Lily ayant le même emploi du temps que Sirius, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'aller coincer Kendra lors de ses heures de libres... et finalement, après plusieurs tentatives, plusieurs jours à chercher une ouverture, Lily commença à s'arracher les cheveux.

Environ deux semaines après le « deuxième regard qui tue », Lily était assise sur un fauteuil de sa salle commune, bien au chaud, le cerveau en ébullition. Sirius en était sûrement inconscient, mais il avait instauré un jeu du chat et de la souris entre eux et bien qu'ennuyée de ne pouvoir arriver à ses fins, elle devait admettre qu'elle était amusée. Le jeune homme avait bougé son premier pion, à savoir Kendra, et la partie avait ainsi commencée. Malgré quelques échecs, Lily s'employait à trouver une toute nouvelle stratégie. Elle pensa à coincer Kendra à la bibliothèque mais étrangement, celle ci ne s'y rendait quasiment plus sinon en la compagnie de Black. Curieuse habitude. Qui était loin de n'être qu'une coïncidence. Lily aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu raconter à la jeune fille pour qu'elle joue dans son camp ? La vérité ? Un mensonge éhonté ? A court d'idée, elle se laissa un peu plus choir sur les coussins moelleux et poussa un soupir de désespoir.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?** Demanda Mary en levant la tête de son devoir de Potions.

Lily soupira à nouveau, puis choisit ses mots avec soin :

**-Rien...rien de très grave. Je ne trouve pas de solution à un problème, c'est tout...**

Son amie jeta sa plume de côté, bien heureuse de délaisser les propriétés des cristaux lunaires pour un instant, avide d'histoires. Lily se confiait rarement et elle avait hâte d'enfin savoir ce qui avait radialement plongé son amie dans un état aussi pensif depuis le début de l'année. Mary avait parié que la rousse cogitait sur sa relation avec James mais Alice ne semblait pas convaincue.

**-Je t'écoute ma belle, des problèmes de cœur ?**

Lily fronça les sourcils : pouvait-on appeler ça ainsi ? Pas vraiment... c'était plus un problème de logistique que de cœur, du moins de son côté. Puis Mary faisait allusion à James, et tout allait pour le mieux non ? Ils se voyaient chaque jour, s'embrassait de temps à autre, faisait une promenade tous les week end, rien à signaler.

**-Non,** répondit-elle avec des grands yeux étonnés,** je donne l'impression que ça ne va pas avec James ?**

**-Plus ou moins,** dit Mary, l'air évasif. Elle avait l'air gênée.

**-C'est à dire ? **

**-Et bien... Non, laisse tomber, c'est sans importance**, assena son amie, un peu trop séchement.

**-Ce que Mary veut dire,** continua Alice d'une voix douce, **c'est que tu n'as pas l'air franchement épanouie dans cette relation de couple et qu'elle ne sait pas comment te l'expliquer sans être maladroite. **

Mary remercia la blonde d'un signe de tête puis se mordit la lèvre avant de se tourner vers la rousse :

**-Ce n'est pas une critique tu sais, mais ...vous vous embrassez peu, passez peu de temps en tête à tête et tu n'as pas l'air très...enthousiaste...**

Lily fit mine de réfléchir à ce que disaient ses amies mais en réalité, seul les mots « tête à tête » l'avait interpellé. Elle repensa au sens de leurs paroles et soudain, un grand soulagement la submergea : elles venaient de lui fournir le parfait alibi !

**-Oui, c'est ce que je me disais aussi,** leur confia Lily, **mais en fait je suis pas très à l'aise parce que pour l'instant...on a pas vraiment eu de moments seuls à seuls... privé, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?**

**Oh oui, séance de bécotage !** S'exclamma Mary, la faisant sourire intérieurement. Une séance de bécotage avec Kendra lui paraissait particulièrement ridicule et farfelu.

**-Et j'aurai voulu surprendre James pendant ces heures de libre, vous savez, celles que les Maraudeurs passent séparés ? **

**-Ah oui,** Mary réflechissait, **mais toi, tu as trop d'options pour pouvoir lui donner rendez-vous c'est ça ? **

**-Oui, je suis en option avec Sirius et Remus à ce moment là. **

**-Hum...**

Les trois filles réfléchirent un bon moment, explorant quelques possibilités sans en retenir aucun avant de hausser les épaules, un peu découragée. Lily se mordit la lèvre, et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur celle-ci. Elle était joueuse et donc, clairement amusée par le défi qu'il lui proposait. Elle se sentait ...pleine de vie en réalité. Au milieu de la petite vie banale de Lily Evans – élève parfaite, copine parfaite avec le parfait petit ami – un ouragan nommé Sirius venait ajouté un peu de piment à sa vie ! Parfait...

**-Et toi Alice, avec ce cheeeeer Frank ?** Demandait Mary.

**-Oh tu sais, je n'ose pas l'aborder directement à sa table, il est toujours bien entouré et je suis...plutôt timide.** Rougissement.

**-Tu devrais lui parler seul à seul, te rapprocher...**

**-Je lui dis bonjour et on discute lorsqu'on se croise devant un cours !**

**-Oui,devant une foule d'élèves, de professeurs et d'oreilles avides de potin, passe à la vitesse supérieure !**

**-Mais où veux tu que je le trouve ? Je n'ai presque aucun moment de libre qui coïncide avec son emploi du temps ! Je ne vais pas sécher un cours pour le rejoindre en douce et …**

**-C'EST CA ! **

Toutes trois sursautèrent au cri de Lily dont le visage s'enflamma. Plus loin, les Maraudeurs se retournèrent pour lui jeter le même regard étonné que le reste de la salle commune. Tous, sauf Sirius qui avait plus l'air craintif et méfiant...une méfiance que la jeune fille utilisa contre lui en lui renvoyant un grand sourire presque carnassier qui voulait dire « J'aurai ta peau Black, tu ne m'échapperas pas ». Vu son air perplexe mais traumatisé, Lily conclut que le message était passé et toute guillerette, elle jubila de satisfaction. Non seulement elle avait un plan, mais elle se rendait aussi compte d'à quel point tout ceci était follement amusant.

**-C'est ça ?** L'interrogea Mary, une main sur le cœur.

Alice et elle s'étaient penchées un peu en avant, l'air étonnées. Les méninges de la rousse tournèrent à toute vitesse. Elle ne pouvait pas leur avouer qu'elle allait utiliser cette technique, de plus, qui la croirait ? Miss Lily Parfaite était insoupçonnable. Elle fronça les sourcils et mentit effrontément :

**-Bah c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Réfléchissez, Franck est préfet non ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit impressionné par les prouesses d'Alice en train de sécher des cours !**

Ses deux amies hochèrent la tête et décidèrent que non, sécher les cours ne mettait pas Alice à son avantage. A l'intérieur, Lily bouillonnait, trop heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé comment avoir une audience avec la Serdaigle... « dans ta face, Sirius Black ! ».

* * *

Un ou deux jours plus tard, et après maintes regards à la fois méfiants ( il savait qu'elle préparait quelque chose) et perplexes ( qu'attendait-elle ? ) de Sirius, elle mit son plan à exécution !

Ce beau matin, elle avait commis quelques maladresses et bailler plus que de raison, faisant croire à ses petits camarades qu'elle était incroyablement fatiguée. Puis elle s'était levée de table après que Alice lui ait tapoté l'épaule plusieurs fois, accompagnant ses deux amies vers leur cour d'Arithmancie, une matière qu'elle avait sûrement esquivé, lui « préférant » la Divination en compagnie de James, Remus et Sirius. Où Kendra n'allait pas. Tout comme la Serdaigle n'allait pas en Arithmancie. Parce qu'elle assistait à celui d'Etude des Moldus. Qui avait lieu le lendemain. Le plan s'était dessiné lentement dans la tête de la jeune rousse aussi futée que machiavélique... Il lui suffisait d'accompagner ses amies devant la salle d'Arithmancie puis d'emprunter un couloir différent, plus petit que celui, central, qu'elle prenait d'ordinaire pour se rendre à sa classe de Divination. Ainsi, elle ne croiserait pas James, Remus et surtout Sirius qui s'interrogeraient de la voir s'éloigner de la classe et elle pourrait expliquer qu'ayant mal dormi, elle avait tout simplement oublié de s'y rendre.

Malgré son assurance, elle se mordit la lèvre, n'écoutant plus un traître mot de la conversation de Mary et Alice qui marchaient à ses côtés. Lily n'était pas une bonne menteuse, elle aurait bien du mal à mener sa mission jusqu'au bout. Et puis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de rater un cours...n'est pas rebelle qui veut ! Elle se torturait encore et toujours l'esprit lorsque un détail attira son attention : les Maraudeurs, sauf Peter, venaient à leur rencontre.

**-Que se passe-t-il ?** S'étonna Alice.

**-Nous avons décidé que cette fumisterie ne méritait plus notre attention,** lui répondit pompeusement James, torse bombé.

**-Le cours est annulé ?** Devina Mary avec un faux air blasé devant la bêtise de son camarade.

**-Arg, touché !** Déclara Sirius avec un clin d'oeil.

Ils rigolèrent et naturellement, les filles firent semblant d'êtres jalouses, laissant Lily à leurs bon soins. Bien que les trois garçons avaient l'air enchantées, Lily semblait agacée. Et pour cause, elle allait devoir attendre une semaine encore pour réussi à trouver Kendra sans sa garde rapprochée, aka le grand Sirius Black. Et sans Kendra, elle n'avait aucun moyen de coincer le jeune homme. Ils continuèrent leur chemin sans grand but, papotant au détour des multiples couloirs et escaliers lorsque Sirius accourut au devant d'une jeune fille qui arrivait droit sur eux.

**-Ô douce Kendra, soleil de mes jours ! Mrs Walsburg nous fait grâce de cette magnifique heure pour une balade en belle compagnie !**

**-Arrête ton char Black, **rigola son amie en le poussant au loin, **je ne suis guère étonnée, d'après Pomfresh quelqu'un a versé une goutte de Nauseum dans son thé...hors, ne serait ce pas là l'une des potions concoctées par ce cher James ? **

Instinctivement, ils se retournèrent tous vers l'accusé et Lily avait déjà ouvert le bouche pour le réprimander lorsqu'il secoua négativement la tête.

**-Nope, je n'ai rien versé dans le thé de cette vieille chouette.**

Tous parurent sceptiques sauf Lily qui finit par hausser les épaules et décroiser les bras.

**-Il dit la vérité.**

**-Mais alors, qui a fait ça ?** S'interrogea Remus.

**-Ni toi, ni moi pour sûr,** les innocenta James,** nous avons passé toute la matinée ensemble puisque nous sommes descendus en retard pour déjeuner et je ne t'ai pas vu t'approcher de ma malle, mais qui aurait pu aller ch...Je suis stupide,** il s'asséna une claque sur le front, **Sirius Black, une idée ?**

Automatiquement les yeux se tournèrent vers Sirius qui eut un haussement d'épaule, sembla peser le pour et le contre et finalement avoua sa faute.

**-Okay, okay, c'est moi ! Je me suis levé très tôt ce matin et je me suis glissé dans les cuisines. Elle prend toujours la même chose vous savez ? Ce n'était pas bien difficile.**

**-Belle initiative en tout cas !** Approuva James en s'étirant.

**-Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?** Demanda Remus, curieux.

**-Ah mes amis, le coupable passa un bras autour de ses deux camarades, je voulais vous faire une surprise ! **

La joyeuse bande décida finalement de sortir prendre l'air tant que la neige n'était pas encore là. Ils s'assirent sur des couvertures que Lily, ingénieuse, avait invoquées sous un grand marronnier et se réchauffèrent les mains au dessus de la belle flamme orangée que la rousse, toujours, avait placé au centre de leur cercle d'amis. James était assis tout contre elle, partageant sa couverture, les bras autour de sa taille. Pendant un moment, Lily se sentit nerveuse. Soudainement, elle avait envie de s'éloigner un peu de la chaleur corporelle du garçon, d'écarter les bras qui envahissaient son espace et la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle gigotait de temps à autre, les sourcils froncés. Plusieurs fois, elle croisa le regard de la Serdaigle qu'elle avait envisagé de coincer un peu plus tôt et Kendra plissa à chaque fois les yeux, comme pour mieux l'observer. Puis Lily se rendit compte qu'elle aussi semblait réfléchir à tout autre chose que la conversation qui se déroulait entre leurs amis sur quelle boisson, entre le chocolat chaud et la Biérraubeur, serait plus efficace contre le froid. Kendra passait son regard de Lily, qui devait bien avouer qu'elle ne tournait pas rond et que c'était clairement visible, jusqu'à un Sirius aussi bruyant que tapageur.

Lily observa à son tour leur camarade masculin, qui imitait à présent Slugorn dans ses soirées où il abusait de Biéraubeur sous les rires de chacun et tenta de déceler ce qui pouvait interpeller Kendra. Mais rien ne paraissait anormal, et même Lily avait du mal à se dire qu'il régnait véritablement une tension entre elle et le brun.

James se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire et elle l'imita, mais laissa tomber les coins de sa bouche dès qu'il s'en fut retourné à d'autres préoccupations. Son plan était fichu et elle commençait à se dire qu'elle devrait peut être tout laisser tomber. Elle poussa donc un soupire...qui tomba en plein dans un creux de la conversation. Ses amis se tournèrent vers elle, étonnés

**-Quelque chose ne va pas petite fille ?** Lui demanda Sirius, tout souriant.

Lily voulut lui répondre qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille mais oublia sa réponse dès qu'elle eut levé les yeux. Le sourire de Sirius n'était pas seulement taquin, il était également victorieux. Ce qui la ramena à son plan déjoué par l'absence de Walsburg. Une absence provoquée par Sirius sans aucune raison apparan...ça alors ! Le bougre l'avait doublée ! Comment avait il compris son plan ? En quelques secondes, Lily comprit qu'il ne savait rien du plan mais qu'il avait suivi les régles les plus basiques quand on se retrouve confronté à une menace : reste proche de tes amis, et encore plus de tes ennemis. Avec Walsburg, il faisait d'une pierre de coup : il pouvait surveiller Kendra ET Lily pendant cette heure de libre. Futé. Rudement malin. Elle serra un peu les poings mais lui renvoya son sourire, prête à se battre pour gagner ce jeu que Sirius avait malencontreusement instauré et auquel il semblait désormais prêt à s'adonner.

**-En fait, je ne me sens pas dans mon assiette... **commença-t-elle,** je crois que je devrais aller à l'infirmerie... Kendra, tu peux m'accomp...**

**-James, emmène donc ta douce ! Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle est souffrante !** Coupa un Sirius dont le sourire taquin ne dissimulait pas une lègère panique.

Lily réprima un sourire : il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche mais Merlin qu'elle adorait le petit jeu auxquels ils étaient en train de jouer. Alors que James se levait et lui tendait la main, elle décida d'abattre sa dernière carte, et sa meilleure :

**-Euh, je préférerais que ce soit Kendra, tu sais...entre...filles.** Rougissement, sourire gêné. Bien dosé. Servez chaud.

Sirius avait bien ouvert la bouche pour répliquer mais James grimaça et se rassit :

**-Dans ce cas là oui ! Je ne donne pas cher de ma peau !**

Ils pouffèrent tous un peu, même si le rire de Sirius était aussi amer que celui de Lily était victorieux. Elle posa une main sur son ventre en se levant, et Kendra, qui lançait un regard amusé, se posta à ses côté.

**-De toute façon, il fallait que je me débarrasse de ce petit clown,** dit-elle en pointant Sirius du doigt,** à force de le voir se ridiculiser, j'ai des abdos en béton !**

Les deux filles quittèrent donc les trois amis et, commencèrent à traverser le parc de Poudlard. Un silence était retombé entre elles. Lily cherchait comment aborder le sujet et se rendit compte qu'elle était nerveuse. Que révéler à Kendra ? Pouvait-elle tout lui dire ou pas ? Elle jetait des coups d'œil inquiets à la Serdaigle et s'étonna de lui voir un visage aussi serein. Soudain, celle ci entraîna Lily derrière une tapisserie et elles se retrouvèrent dans un petit couloir aussi mal éclairé que poussiéreux. Sa prise sur le bras de la jeune fille était douce et précautionneuse. Kendra poussa un soupir que Lily ne put interpréter.

**-Je sais que tu n'as pas mal au ventre.**

Lily essaya de jauger sa camarade. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air hostile, son visage ne réfléchissait rien d'autre qu'un air mi-curieux mi-inquiet.

**-Effectivement...cela fait quelques jours que je cherche à te parler en tête à tête... mais je n'ai pas réussi à te trouver seule... **

Lily se rendit compte qu'elle marchait sur des œufs. Après tout, la jeune fille pouvait tout aussi bien l'envoyer paître ! Elles se connaissaient assez peu au final et lui demander d'interférer dans cette histoire avait des chances de ne pas lui plaire.

**-Viens au fait,** l'encouragea Kendra avec un sourire rassurant.

**-Sirius Black te suit partout. **

**-Oui.**

**-Et tu as changé tes habitudes. **

Kendra haussa un sourcil.

**-Tu vas beaucoup moins à la bibliothèque et... le soir, il te raccompagne à la salle commune...**

Lily se mordit la lèvre, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'exprimer face à l'imperturbable jeune fille en face d'elle. Kendra attendait une explication, calmement. Voyant Lily s'embourber dans ses explications foireuses, elle posa une main sur son épaule.

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Lily ?**

**-Que tu coinces Sirius pour moi, que tu le forces à me parler en tête à tête. **

Voilà, c'était dit. Kendra ne semblait pas surprise le moins du monde. Elle sembla peser ses paroles puis elle fit signe de s'asseoir à Lily après avoir récuré un bout du couloir à l'aide d'un coup de baguette.

**-Sirius ne m'a pas tout expliqué,** commença-t-elle, faisant tourner machinalement sa baguette entre ses doigts, **il est venu me trouver et m'a tiré au stade de Quidditch après sa disparition soudaine. Il avait l'air paniqué et m'a supplié de faire semblant de sortir avec lui. Ce que j'ai décliné, pensant qu'il avait juste une groupie qui le poursuivait un peu trop de ses attentions. Puis, au milieu d'un babillage incompréhensible, il a parlé de toi et du fait qu'il ne fallait pas que tu l'approches. Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait seulement m'accompagner dès qu'il le pouvait et si, de mon côté, je pouvais faire la même chose.**

**-Oh,** marmonna Lily, **donc tu es au courant ? **

**-Qu'il te fuit comme la peste, oui. Des raisons ? Oui et non.**

Lily haussa un sourcil.

**-J'étais très énervée contre Sirius, parce qu'il ne voulait pas me donner les raisons pour lesquelles je devais être sa garde rapprochée et lui la mienne. Puis, il a consentit à me donner une part du problème, sans trop broder autour et depuis, je me pose pas mal de questions...**

**-Qu'a-t-il dit ? **

La rousse s'aperçut que sa gorge était sèche et qu'elle tapotait nerveusement du pied. Sirius avait il menti ? Dit toute la vérité ?

**-Il m'a juste dit qu'il t'avait regardée dans les yeux.**

Kendra leva un peu le menton et planta son regard dans celui de Lily. Mal à l'aise la rousse lui rendit son regard.

**-Il avait l'air déboussolé, continua la brune, et vraiment secoué. Je sais que tu es sûrement la première personne depuis bien longtemps, peut être des années.**

Lily hocha la tête et osa enfin reprendre vraiment la parole.

**-J'ai besoin de clarifier la situation, mais Sirius...m'évite habilement, ou tout du moins, évite tout tête à tête.**

**-Je sais, je suis son bouclier. **

Kendra sourit, observant la Gryffondor.

**-Tu apprécies le jeu. Je ne suis pas surprise de voir Sirius jouer ainsi, mais pour le peu que je te connais, je ne pensais te voir répondre. Je m'attendais à ce que tu le cherches, mais pas à ce que cela t'amuse.**

**-Et bien, pour dire vrai, je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment du tout...** répondit la rousse.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles puis Lily reprit la parole :

**-Alors ? Tu vas m'aider ?**

**-Oui. **

La réponse était claire et Lily sursauta mentalement. Elle s'était attendu à une part d'hésitation, presque un refus.

**-Mais, il y a un mais... **continua la Serdaigle.

**-Tu veux que je te dise tout,** soupira Lily.

**-Non. **

Perplexe, la rousse regarda Kendra. La Serdaigle avait l'air sérieuse, et bien qu'elle devait être curieuse, il sembla à Lily qu'elle n'exigerait pas d'entrer la confidence sans y être invitée.

**-Tu dois m'aider à rattraper mon retard,** expliqua Kendra, un sourire sur les lèvres, **travailler avec Sirius réduit incroyablement le taux de sérieux !**

Soulagée, Lily hocha la tête.

**-Demain rendez-vous sur le terrain de Quidditch à la fin de votre cours de Potions. Je te le sers sur un plateau !**

Avec un sourire mutin, Kendra se leva et après une petite révérence, s'en alla de son petit pas paisible. Lily la regarda partir avec un sentiment de contentement et se montra incroyablement joyeuse toute la journée. Tellement enthousiaste qu'elle fit gagner 50 point à Gryffondor en cours et gambadait presque dans les couloirs comme une enfant. Alice et Mary lui firent remarquer sa bonne humeur et elle les attrappa par les bras, en papotant sur tout et n'importe quoi. James, songeur, l'observa d'un œil un peu surpris. Depuis quelques temps Lily était souvent ailleurs, souvent dans son coin et peu importe à quel point il s'en inquiétait, elle lui répliquait que tout allait bien. A bien y réfléchir, Lily avait toujours eu tendance à être un peu isolé, pas très épanouie malgré le sourire qu'elle apportait à chacun. Il se sentit heureux de la voir si joyeuse alors que d'ordinaire elle était celle qui œuvrait au bonheur des autres sans jamais vraiment le ressentir.

* * *

Le lendemain, l'humeur de Lily était encore plus éclatante, sa victoire sur Sirius l'enchantait. Elle avait filé à la fin des derniers cours dehors, prétextant vouloir prendre un peu l'air toute seule. Alice et Mary la taquinèrent en lui assurant n'avoir aucune envie de la suivre dans les bourrasques et James déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

**-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?**

**-Merci c'est gentil mais je préfère marcher un peu seule ! **

Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil un peu intrigué mais n'insista pas. Il sentait bien que la jeune fille était gênée et ne comprenait pas la raison.  
Elle enroula bien son écharpe rouge et or autour de son cou et sortit affronter la mini tempête. Arrivée sur le terrain de Quidditch, elle se tint au milieu, se tordant le cou pour regarder les anneaux des buts qui lui semblaient affreusement hauts. Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas fait de tour en balai depuis un moment. Elle volait bien pourtant, mais seulement parce qu'elle avait voulu faire concurrence à un James un peu trop porté aux nues et imbus de lui-même. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé le Quidditch, elle avait aimé la sensation du vol et n'était pas contre remonter sur un balai.

Maintenant qu'elle avait cédé à James, elle avait peut être un peu trop remisé sa Fléche d'Argent. Le vent lui porta deux voix et elle devina que Kendra amenait Sirius. Lily ne put retenir un sourire victorieux de lui manger le visage. Kendra avait bandé les yeux du jeune homme qui n'arrêtait pas de s'exclamer «_ Tu m'as acheté un nouveau balai ?_ », « _Tu as retrouvé ma chouette ? _» alors que la Serdaigle le guidait jusqu'à sa 'surprise'. Arrivés en face de Lily, elle découvrit les yeux du jeune homme et pointa sa baguette sur lui pour éviter toute fuite. Mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Le choc avait cloué Sirius sur place. Parce qu'il ne s'y attendait tout simplement pas, et sûrement parce que c'était Kendra qui l'avait vendu.

**-Tu quoque mi fili !** Lança-t-il devant l'air perplexe de Lily, provoquant un sourire chez Kendra.

**-Je ne veux que ton bien,** déclara-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Elle leur fit un signe du bras tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, les boucles brunes dansant au gré des bourrasques.

Résigné, Sirius croisa les bras et Lily le regarda, fière d'elle, tandis qu'il lui concédait la victoire. Puis il leva la tête, éviter son regard à présent serait stupide. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Lily et elle perdit soudain son sourire. Sirius était impressionnant. Cette fois il ne fuirait pas et finalement, la rousse ne savait comment commencer cette entrevue. Mal à l'aise, elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, ne sachant quoi dire...

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, positif ou négatif … **


	5. Le Doute

**Salut à tous ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai constaté que vous étiez très nombreux à passer sur ma fic, et même sur le dernier chapitre mais très peu à reviewer. Je suppose que c'est un problème de pairing vu qu'on trouve très peu de fic sur Lily et Sirius, mais j'en suis venue à douter tout de même. J'espère que si vous trouvez l'histoire ou l'écriture pas terrible, vous donnerez aussi votre avis, parce que c'est très important pour tout auteur de voir ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas, de connaître un peu les avis de ceux qui lisent ! Et je vous laisse maintenant profiter de la suite de leurs aventures...**

* * *

Sirius oublia un instant toute gêne et préféra sourire malicieusement alors que sa camarade ouvrait la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau, bataillant, semblait-il, pour trouver quoi lui dire. Elle dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, se gratta distraitement l'avant-bras et il lut en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il lui sembla presque l'entendre s'exclamer intérieurement « Qu'est ce que je doiiiiiiiiiiis faire ? ». Il se sentit bizarrement flatté. Quel garçon de Poudlard, et sûrement même quel garçon tout court, avait il jamais réussi à laisser l'impétueuse et caractérielle Evans sans mot ?

Le brun s'était régulièrement retrouvé face à des jeunes filles rougissantes depuis son entrée à Poudlard, à commencer par Mary en troisième année – ils rigolaient encore de sa maladresse, lorsqu'à court d'idée pour lui exprimer son désir d'être sa petite amie, ou amoureuse, elle lui avait simplement crier « carotte » avant de s'enfuir devant son air perplexe – il avait ainsi pris l'habitude de briser le malaise et pris la parole afin d'aider la pauvre jeune fille balbutiant en face de lui.

Mais il s'agissait de Lily et Sirius avait deux bonnes raisons de se taire.

La première, c'est qu'il aurait probablement fait la même tête qu'elle s'il avait du prendre la parole en premier et qu'il aurait sûrement paniqué devant son incapacité à communiquer – hors personne, avant, n'avait réussi à le faire taire lui non plus, drôle de coïncidence s'il en est. Que l'on soit à la recherche d'une franche rigolade, d'une discussion sérieuse ou seulement d'un bon mot, Sirius était ce personnage qui a de la verve à revendre et assez de bagout pour se tirer de n'importe quelle situation.

La deuxième, songea-t-il, était qu'il avait parfaitement compris que la rousse avait pris plaisir à le tourmenter et s'était amusée jusque là. Les sourires de la jeune fille, ses airs victorieux et sa tendance à l'asticoter régulièrement le lui avaient prouvé.

Bien que surpris, il avait été charmé par l'amusement qui avait brillé dans ses yeux ces derniers jours, un air rusé qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant et dont il ne s'était pas douté avant ces derniers temps.

Il réprima une grimace. Il était bien assez épris de la demoiselle sans qu'il ait besoin de lui chercher d'autres qualités. Il essaya de se composer un visage un peu plus sûr de lui et attendit patiemment. Il trouva que malgré le fait que la couleur rouge du visage de sa camarade jure avec ses cheveux cuivrés, elle était diablement jolie, là, plantée devant lui, loin de James et des autres.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et enfin, dans ce qui semblait être un effort inhumain, ouvrit la bouche :

**Comment ça va ?**

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire pour se moquer un peu de cette piètre tentative. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça...des insultes – et il savait qu'elle en connaissait un paquet vu l'inventivité qu'elle avait su montrer à James dans le passé – des excuses peut être, un peu désolée de l'éconduire ou même de la colère et une bonne gifle de celles dont elle avait le secret. Mais pas cette banalité ridicule.

**Alors là, Bravo Evans !** Répondit-il d'un air bravache,** ça va et toi ?**

Le visage de Lily était partagé entre exaspération – elle devait sans doute se sentir stupide pour son entrée en matière catastrophique – et l'amusement. Le rire de Sirius avait un petit peu allégé l'atmosphère et elle cessa de se tortiller. Au grand damne de l'adolescent, elle se reprit, ses joues cessèrent d'être cramoisie et elle leva le menton dans un essai malhabile de retrouver sa fierté qui venait d'être mise à mal.

**Ca va, même s'il y a quelque chose que je voudrais éclaircir...,** elle fit une pause,** peut être devrions nous nous asseoir ?** Ajouta-t-elle en désignant les gradins non loin de là.

Sirius leva un sourcil avant de consentir à la suivre, un peu étonné. Il s'était attendu à quelques simples mots dans le genre « je suis flattée mais j'aime James, restons amis, je suis désolée » mais la jeune fille semblait encline à discuter un peu plus longuement. Peut être toujours par jeu ? Ou, après tout – et Sirius ressentit un souffle d'espoir le traverser – n'avait-elle pas compris de quoi il retournait ? Impossible. Il était persuadé, sur le moment, d'avoir aperçu la compréhension totale se faire dans son esprit. Elle aurait du être plus gênée, ou exaspérée, ou horrifiée. Pas seulement timide, gauche et ...amusée ? Il se secoua la tête. Ca ne servait à rien de spéculer, elle allait bien finir par lui dire ce qu'elle voulait. Il la regarda s'asseoir un peu en retrait, non loin du poste du commentateur. Il prit place à ces côtés, bloquant chaque pensée lui soufflant de ne pas se tenir trop prêt. Le mal était fait, autant assumer, il ne servait à rien de dissimuler quoi que ce soit maintenant.

**Je voulais te demander pardon,** disait-elle.

**Pardon ?** Il ne comprenait pas trop pour quoi elle lui demandait de l'excuser. Il s'était plutôt attendu à le faire. Pardon de ne pas l'aimer ? Aussi douée qu'elle le soit, il doutait qu'elle soit capable de choisir ces sentiments tout de même !

**Kendra. C'est ton amie la plus proche et j'espère que tu ne lui en voudras pas de t'avoir tendu ce...piège.**

Elle paraissait un peu anxieuse et Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'être touché. A l'instar de la majorité des élèves, elle avait compris quelle relation spéciale – mais terriblement platonique – les reliait lui et la Serdaigle et prit conscience de leur profonde amitié.

**Ah,** il sourit un peu plus largement, **ne t'en fais pas, Kendra ne t'aurait pas aidée si elle n'avait pas pensé que c'était mieux pour moi, et pour ...nous deux.**

Sa voix se cassa sur ses deux derniers mots. Mal choisis. Maladroit. Il pensa que ça impliquait un futur pour eux, que c'était trop intime. Puis il se maudit de tant réfléchir, parce que même Lily ne semblait pas avoir réellement compris quel sous entendus il pouvait y avoir dans sa phrase. En fait, il lui fit un sourire rassuré puis aspira une grande goulée d'air.

**Voilà voilà,** avança-t-elle maladroitement, **je voulais juste...enfin, je pense avoir compris quelque chose l'autre jour...un truc que je ne comprenais pas depuis notre premier errrrr, vrai regard si on peut dire. J'aimerais...être sûre... **

Elle sembla chercher ses mots, vouloir ajouter quelque chose puis se tut, un peu anxieuse. Sirius décida qu'ils devaient cesser cette pression, ces non-dits et joua cartes sur tables.

**Tu as compris que j'étais amoureux de toi, je présume.**

Il était incroyable de voir à quel point quelques petits mots prononcés à voix haute changeait leur perception de ce qu'ils signifiaient. Lily avait beau avoir compris bien avant de quoi il s'agissait, le fait qu'il l'énonce semblait changer complètement la donne.

Le visage de sa camarade se teinta de rouge et elle hocha doucement la tête. Sirius se dit qu'elle devait s'attende à ce qu'il se dérobe à nouveau ou qu'il essayerait de nier. Il eut un petit rire devant sa réaction et leva doucement les yeux jusqu'à rencontrer ceux de Lily.

**Désolé. Pour mes sentiments et aussi...ma façon d'agir. Et aussi d'avoir croisé ton regard. Je n'avais pas pensé que tu l'apprendrais comme ça, ni que tu l'apprendrais tout court puisque tu es avec James.**

**Tu n'as pas à être désolé, les yeux verts transparaissaient la sincérité, on ne choisit pas toujours...**

**Je suppose que tu es venue me dire que tu es amoureuse de James, mais que tu veux qu'on reste amis et qu'on oublie ?**

**Je...**

Lily ne put terminer sa phrase et il ne sut comment l'interpréter. Là où il attendait un « oui » clair et concis, il n'y eut rien qu'une hésitation, un silence, comme trois petits points de suspension à la fin d'une histoire qu'on n'ose terminer. Alors qu'elle ne pipait toujours mot, il sentit le malaise s'installer et se dit qu'elle avait juste peur de le blesser. Il prit donc la décision de ne pas la forcer à répondre. Il tourna la tête vers le stade, resserra un peu son écharpe, prêt à partir, à lui dire que ce n'était rien et à se préparer à oublier toute cette histoire.

**En fait...c'est ridicule, mais je voulais savoir...depuis quand ? **

Elle avait dit ça d'une toute petite voix, curieuse mais retenue. Elle ne voulait pas l'embêter, devina-t-il, et à sa plus grande surprise, il se réinstalla sur le siège, un peu gêné mais curieux. Il ne comprenait pas réellement ce que la date ou le temps qui passe avait à voir dans un tel moment.

**Depuis...des années je crois,** il fut surprit de la fermeté de sa propre voix, mais ça lui faisait plaisir, même si c'était douloureux, qu'elle s'intéresse un peu à tout ça.** Je t'ai remarquée dès le départ, mais de là à tomber amoureux, je n'en sais rien.**

**Des années?!**

La voix de la rousse s'était faite plus aiguë, trahissant son incrédulité et sa surprise.

Il pencha la tête, observant son air estomaqué.

**Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?** Reprit-elle.

Cette fois, ce fut à son tour d'être estomaqué. On ne demande pas vraiment ça à quelqu'un qu'on veut éconduire, si ? L'esprit de la jeune fille fonctionnait d'une façon très curieuse, décidément.

**Ce n'est facile, crois moi... et puis, on est bête quand on est très jeune. James pestait contre toi tout le temps et j'avais peur qu'il cesse d'être ton ami si j'étais avec toi. Et puis..., **Sirius eut un sourire un peu tordu, **il est tombé amoureux de toi et vous alliez mieux ensemble.**

Sur le coup, Lily parut un peu surprise et sembla réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Sirius se demanda si elle aussi, comme lui, était en train d'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie à tous les deux s'ils étaient ensembles. Lily ne dit rien et un ange passa. Le vent s'était calmé et faisait juste danser sa chevelure, détachée ce jour là. Il la trouva jolie avec ses yeux dans le vague, ses pommettes roses et ses mains serrées l'une contre l'autre entre ses cuisses. Elle souriait par moment et fronçait les sourcils à d'autres. Pour Sirius, toute cette situation semblait irréelle. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf cette douceur. Il se sentit presque serein malgré sa tristesse. Lily se rapprocha un peu de lui et sembla revenir au moment présent, les traits détendus.

**Étrange comme tout pourrait être différent. C'est là, à portée de doigts et pourtant, ca n'existe pas. Tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

Il hocha la tête puis s'insuffla un peu de courage.

**J'ai essayé de t'oublier tu sais, mais quelque chose m'a toujours retenu de sortir avec une autre... Il y a eu cette Pouffsouffle, tu sais, Carry ? Elle était plutôt cool, et très jolie, une fille bien vraiment. Mais à part quelques baisers et une franche camaraderie, on a pas partagé grand chose. Au bout de deux mois, elle m'a tendu la main et m'a dit « Franchement, Sirius Black, sortir avec toi n'est pas si extraordinaire que je l'aurais cru...Restons amis ! ».**

Il sourit un peu, repensant à sa seule ex qui avait maintenant quitté Poudlard. La jolie blonde qu'il n'avait pas réussi à aimer malgré toutes ses qualités. Avait-elle un jour compris qu'il regardait plus la chevelure rousse de son amie que l'ensemble de sa petite amie ?

**Je ne comprends pas.**

Sortant de ses pensées, il regarda la jolie rousse dont le visage reflétait une profonde perplexité.

**Tu n'es jamais tombée amoureuse ?**

**Je, errrr, peu importe,** éluda-t-elle avec un geste de la main et Sirius haussa un sourcil, perturbé, **ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi un type comme toi s'est intéressée à une fille comme ça ! **

Elle s'était désignée de la main avec un geste peu flatteur et semblait contrariée.

**Tu rigoles ?** Lui demanda Sirius, franchement perdu.

Elle haussa les épaules et il fut surpris de voir à quel point Lily se tenait elle-même en mauvaise estime. Il essaya de voir par ses yeux mais ne parvint pas à voir ce qu'elle pouvait bien se reprocher. Lily était intelligente, travailleuse, douce, gentille et juste. Bien entendu, il connaissait ses défauts : elle pouvait se montrer très autoritaire et parfois, dédaigneuse mais il en allait de chacun. Il posa une main sur son épaule et rougit. Celle-ci trembla un peu. Il se força à ne pas la retirer – après tout il ne faisait rien de mal – et d'une voix très douce et très sérieuse qu'on lui avait rarement entendu, souffla d'un air rêveur :

**Tu es juste Lily Evans, une des filles les plus incroyables que j'ai jamais rencontrée, je n'ai pas besoin d'autre raison.**

Elle rougit à son tour, puis hésitante, posa la question fatale.

**Et maintenant ?**

Sirius prit tout son temps pour se préparer à lui répondre et dire les bons mots. Il finit par rapatrier sa main et regardant la pelouse du stade, il pesa le pour et le contre de chaque option lui venant à l'esprit. Tout son être lui criait de demander à Lily d'oublier James, de prendre sa main à lui et de s'enfuir loin de tout...mais sa raison le rabrouait, arguant qu'elle en aimait un autre et qu'elle n'en avait sûrement pas la moindre envie. Ce fût néanmoins son amitié pour James et sa fidélité en qualité de meilleur ami qui répondit à sa place, d'une voix étranglée :

**Maintenant, on rentre au château, on dîne avec les autres et on va dormir. Puis la vie reprendra son cours ! Ne pense plus qu'à James. Je suis ton ami, je ne vais pas m'en aller. **

La jeune rousse poussa un soupir et il ne sut si elle était soulagée ou énervée par sa réponse. Puis elle se leva et il l'imita. Ils traversèrent la pelouse dans un silence de plomb et le jeune homme regretta qu'ils ne soient pas restés assis sur les gradins, loin des autres et loin du temps. Il lui jeta un regard en coin et la vit se triturer les mains, les sourcils froncés, la tête baissée. Elle cogitait encore, semblant mal à l'aise.

Il se demanda à quoi elle pensait, la mystérieuse Lily, la surprenante Lily qui avait rendu cette conversation à la fois plus facile, moins douloureuse et incroyablement iréelle. Il se souvint de la façon dont elle avait autrefois éconduit James, plus rude et plus indifférente et une pointe de bonheur vint se ficher en plein dans son cœur. Il se prit à imaginer que sans James, elle aurait peut être répondu à ses sentiments, ou essayer d'y répondre.

Puis il lui jeta un autre coup d'œil et se décida à dérider son visage malheureux comme seul Sirius Black pouvait le faire : en faisant l'idiot. Il s'écria « Le dernier au château est un asticot » avant de lui ficher un grand coup d'épaule. Il eut envie de rire devant sa propre stupidité et aussi parce que Lily venait de s'étaler peu élégamment dans le parc, mais il préféra prendre de l'avance. Le visage rouge de colère, elle se releva et le coursa, gagnant quelques mètres à chaque fois, sur la distance qui les séparait. Lily était excellente en sport, et avait l'habitude de courir...les grandes jambes de Sirius ne suffirent plus à compenser sa respiration sifflante et elle le dépassa aisément à quelques mètres de l'entrée du château.

Certaine de gagner, elle ne fit pas attention à ce que le jeune homme cria derrière elle puis, alors qu'elle grimpait les marches, se retrouva brusquement suspendu par le poignet en l'air. Furieuse, elle se débattit un moment puis abandonna en voyant son adversaire avancer, la baguette pointée sur elle.

**J'ai bien cru que tu allais l'éviter celui là.**

**Je n'ai pas fait attention que tu me jetais un sort.**

**Tu pensais trop à ta victoire ? **

Il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre en la regardant et elle essaya pour rire de lui envoyer son pied dans l'épaule... ce qui n'eut d'autre effet que de se retrouver suspendu encore un peu plus haut.

**Tout va comme tu veux ?** La nargua-t-il.

**On fait aller,** répondit-elle, bien déterminée à ne pas lui montrer à quel point elle voulait remettre les pieds sur terre.

Si elle n'avait pas eu un poignet hors service Sirius était certain qu'elle aurait croisé les bras et lever le menton.

Un groupe de Serdaigle passa devant eux en fronçant les sourcils puis se radoucit en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de deux amis et s'éloignèrent en pouffant. Grand seigneur, Sirius relâcha sa proie, la réceptionnant du mieux qu'il pouvait du bout des bras – c'est à dire en titubant et rigolant.

Il la déposa et la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, et ils eurent un rire un peu troublé.

Un léger malaise était palpable. Avant, se dit Sirius, avant ils auraient plaisanté sur le fait qu'elle était une demoiselle en détresse et lui son preux chevalier...mais à présent, ces plaisanteries impliquait plus.

Le visage de Sirius se ferma un peu à cette douloureuse pensée et Lily préféra regarder ailleurs d'un air presque aussi malheureux. Ils se remirent machinalement en chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte, Sirius saisit la main de Lily et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui glisser « Merci ». Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, il se précipita à la table des Gryffondors, ébouriffant les cheveux de James. Lily, sur le pas de la porte prit une grande inspiration et les rejoint. Alors qu'elle prenait place entre James et Sirius, elle les entendit rire. La soirée se termina dans une bonne humeur extrême, et vit un Sirius Black à son apogée : acclamé par ses camarades, applaudi par un Dumbledore hilare, rabroué maintes fois par une McGonagall échevelée.

Les nuits suivantes, Sirius dormit comme un bébé et durant les jours, il amusa chacun autour de soi si bien que les mauvaises nouvelles et l'ambiance morose apportées par l'ascension de Voldemort se dissipèrent un peu. Le soulagement du poids qui avait pesait durant des années, et de plus en plus lourd, sur ses épaules avait plongé le garçon dans une sorte de bulle de bien être, presque d'euphorie et il se leva d'encore plus bonne heure, s'attirant les foudres de James et Peter, et l'amusement d'un Remus de nature jovial dès le réveil. McGonagall, elle même, fit les frais de ce débordement et bien que retirant moults points à son élève, glissa une ou deux remarques qui laissèrent comprendre à ses élèves qu'elle était heureuse de voir l'un de ses meilleurs élément en meilleure forme.

Au contraire, Sirius remarqua que Lily semblait s'éteindre quelques peu. Il avait été ravi de la voir moins la tête ailleurs, d'une part parce qu'il craignait que ses amies finissent par se poser des questions et aussi parce qu'elle conversait plus avec James, qui avait cessé de se plaindre des « absences » de sa douce. Il est vrai qu'absorbée par ses pensées et réflexions, elle avait été la plupart du temps ailleurs , marchant silencieusement aux côtés de son petit ami. Si le soir même de leur conversation, Lily avait été tout sourire et visiblement plus détendue, le lendemain l'avait rendu, semblait-il, lasse.

Disposée sans doute à poursuivre leur accord, Lily avait montré un regain d'intérêt envers son temps avec James. Ils s'offraient de plus longues marches et des têtes à têtes fréquents, selon ce que lui disait son meilleur ami. Sirius, conscient que tout s'était déroulé incroyablement bien, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble. Mais malgré l'air extatique de James et le contentement d'Alice et Mary qui avait retrouvé leur Lily prête à écouter leurs potins et concentrée sur ses devoirs, Sirius se sentit déçu. La petite flamme d'amusement et de défi qui avait habité les deux émeraudes avait disparue, et tout ce qui s'était passé depuis lors première rencontre oculaire, si l'on peut dire ainsi, effacé.

**Alors, beau brun, on a trouvé d'autres amours à poursuivre ?**

Amusé mais se sentant un peu coupable, Sirius se retourna vers la jeune fille, bien connue, qui venait de l'interpeller c'est à dire une Kendra appuyée négligemment contre une statue de centaure non loin de la porte d'entrée, une cigarette à la bouche. Elle lui souffla un nuage de fumée dessus lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle d'un air penaud puis sourit lorsqu'il embrassa sa joue avant de lui tendre le paquet rectangulaire bleu qu'elle tenait à la main.

**Bien mauvaise habitude que celle ci,** répondit-il en en prenant une à son tour.

Sirius pensa bien à lui présenter des excuses pour son harcèlement puis abandon consécutifs, mais il savait que la jeune fille n'en avait cure et ils préfèrent finirent leurs clopes en silence. Kendra l'écrasa doucement sous sa chaussure puis croisa les bras, rejeta sa luxuriante chevelure en arrière et l'œil curieux, demanda à voix basse.

**Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Lily ?**

Sirius sursauta, déclenchant un haussement de sourcil satisfait de Kendra puis de maudit de sa réaction.

**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...**

Il tendit instinctivement, sans même y réfléchir, la main vers le paquet et ficha à nouveau une cigarette entre ses lèvres, affectant un air détaché. Kendra l'imita, inspira une bouffée puis la recracha, un sourire aux lèvres :

**Ne me prends pas pour une buse, Black ! Tu viens me demander de te protéger d'elle puis elle vient me demander de l'aider à avoir une audience privée mais – non ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes bobards,** rajouta la brune en levant la main, le coupant dans son début d'explication **– mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a mise sur la voie. Elle a admis avoir croisé ton regard, ce qui en soit est un fait extraordinaire ET elle est passée de rêveuse mais subitement enjouée à déprimée et carrément ennuyée.**

**C'est faux,** protesta-t-il en toute mauvaise foi, **elle a l'air encore plus heureuse avec James !**

**Heureuse ? Moi, je vois juste que Lily a décidé de s'occuper un peu plus de l'avancement de leur relation...mais je n'ai pas l'impression que cela la rende plus heureuse. En fait, bien avant vos cachotteries, elle n'était déjà pas très enjouée mais là, elle se contente de sourire quand James la regarde et de se refermer dès qu'il tourne les yeux.**

Sirius ne sut quoi répondre, il avait bien entendu remarquer à quel point la jeune fille s'était refermée mais il avait pensé qu'elle était juste trop absorbée par son couple et ses études, qu'elle était juste redevenue sérieuse et appliquée, ce qu'elle avait toujours plus ou moins été. Si l'on exceptait ce début d'année.

**Sirius... **la voix douce de Kendra lui fut insupportable et il dut rompre le silence.

**C'est juste...il y a quelque chose qu'elle a vu dans mon regard, quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas censé voir et ...elle essaye de faire comme si cela n'avait jamais eu lieu. **

**Et...c'est okay pour toi ? **

Le jeune Black leva un sourcil.

**J'ai bien remarqué le retour de « Sirius le joyeux luron » en force mais même si MOI, je n'ai pas croisé ton regard, je suis quand même capable de déceler qu'il y a une couille dans le jus de citrouille !**

**Quel beau langage fleuri que voilà, mademoiselle !** Répondit celui avec un rire léger.

**Ouaip, j'aime bien**, répondit son amie avec un sourire, **mais plus sérieusement, Sirius, je ne te demande pas de m'en parler ni même de m'expliquer. Il y a des moments où pousser quelqu'un dans ses derniers retranchement n'est franchement pas la solution. J'aimerai juste que tu réfléchisses si votre discussion a suffit à trouver la bonne solution. **

**Fais moi confiance, c'est le cas. **

**Je ne crois pas,** insista la Serdaigle en écrasant son second mégot, **parfois la solution qui nous vient en premier à l'esprit n'est pas...la meilleure. **

Sirius se demanda si son amie n'avait pas tout simplement compris de quoi il retournait, elle était d'une vivacité rare, mais il se raisonna : Kendra était quelqu'un de direct malgré son air timide et si elle avait connu le sujet exact, elle l'aurait évoqué sans détour. La discussion dériva rapidement sur la famille de la jeune Serdaigle, et plus particulièrement, sur son grand frère que Sirius connaissait bien. Ils passèrent également un bon moment à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'une chevelure rousse bien connue passe à quelques mètres d'eux, accompagnée de celle en bataille d'un James avec un grand sourire. Il avait le bras passé au tour de la taille de la Lily et rayonnait de bonheur. La jolie rousse en revanche, ne trompait personne.

Son visage était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé et un pli soucieux au coin des lèvres venait tromper son petit sourire. Kendra haussa les sourcils en direction de Sirius et il serra les dents, tentant de ne pas trop fixer celle qu'il aimait. Du coin de l'oeil, il la vit se dégager d'un air mal à l'aise du bras de James et ses yeux reflétèrent un incroyable ennui alors que son petit ami branchait joyeusement Sirius et Kendra sur le Quidditch. Si Sirius répondait avec autant d'enthousiasme que son ami chevelu, il était néanmoins perturbé par le comportement de la jeune fille triste en face de lui. Elle poussa un soupir presque inaudible puis annonça à James que finalement, elle allait faire un tour seule.

Lorsque celui s'excusa promptement de papoter autant avec leurs amis, elle lui assura qu'elle voulait juste prendre un peu l'air mais qu'elle ne voyait aucun inconvénient à y aller seule. James hocha la tête puis continua de plus belle de soutenir qu'il était le meilleur joueur de tout Poudlard sous les moqueries de Kendra. Lorsque la chevelure rousse eut disparu derrière un pan de mur du château, Sirius eut la brusque envie de la rejoindre. Il annonça à James qu'il allait voir Hagrid et ce dernier maudit le professeur McGonagall qui lui avait donné une retenue juste avant le dîner, l'empêchant de l'accompagner.

Une fois hors de vue, Sirius suivit la direction que la jeune fille avait prise sur un pas plus rapide et tenta de l'apercevoir pendant un long moment. Soudain, il la repéra un peu derrière les serres, assise sous un grand chêne chanteur. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit Lily chanter en chœur avec l'arbre une mélodie qui lui était encore inconnue

_« I wonder, I wonder, I wonder, I wonder my my my my my my my darling  
Will you think of me? Will you think of me every day?  
Although I may be a million miles away  
Right now I wonder_

Although I, although I may be a million miles away  
Baby, baby, I wonder »

Il était resté appuyé un peu plus loin, écoutant juste la voix de son amie. Lily ne chantait pas extrêmement bien, c'était un chant banal et techniquement, elle était fausse sur plusieurs notes. Mais il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle avait un timbre de voix un peu cassé. Ce qui avait touché Sirius, c'était seulement la façon dont elle avait prononcé chaque mot comme si elle les ressentait tout particulièrement.

Il fit quelques pas vers elle et elle leva les yeux, lui sourit avant de replonger son regard sur ses genoux ramenés contre elle. Il prit place à ses côtés.

**Je ne connaissais pas cette chanson.**

**Oh, c'est une chanson moldue qui est sortie quand j'avais trois ans, lui répondit elle, ma maman écoutait beaucoup cette chanteuse. Elle reste en tête et elle est plutôt sympa.**

**C'est vrai que c'est joli. **

Le chêne chanteur entama alors une autre chanson d'amour qui fit rougir Lily et Sirius.

**Désolée,** dit-elle, **je n'arrête pas de chanter des chansons moldues lorsque je suis ici...et tu ne les connais pas.**

**C'est rien,** répondit-il en essayant de paraître détaché, **j'aime beaucoup celle ci. **

**You take my breath away... c'est le nom de la chanson, du groupe Queen. **

Sirius glissa un peu contre le mur jusqu'à ce que son épaule touche celle de sa camarade sans un mot. Lily tressaillit mais ne s'éloigna pas. Après un infime moment, il sentit la tête de Lily se poser sur son épaule si légèrement que cela en paraissait iréel.

**Tu avais l'air triste**, commença Sirius la gorge nouée,** je me suis demandé ce qu'il t'arrivait. Tout va bien avec James ?**

**Oh**, elle semblait terriblement gênée, **oui tout va bien. James est parfait tu sais ? Drôle, mignon, gentil, gentleman...on, on s'entend vraiment bien. Vraiment bien.**

Étrangement, le mot « parfait » semblait avoir une saveur amère dans la bouche de Lily car elle grimaça un peu et se tut. Et Sirius comprit, sans avoir besoin de la regarder au fond des yeux, il vit ce qui rendait Lily Evans si maussade. Le manque d'aventure. Oui, James est l'archétype parfait du garçon que les filles s'arrachent et dont les mères rêvent de faire leur beau-fils. Il avait un succès garanti auprès de la gente féminine de Poudlard pour la seule raison qu'il était le prince de tous les contes, le fantasme ultime. Jusque là, Sirius avait toujours envié son camarade, sans méchanceté aucune, mais il avait rêvé d'être comme lui, lui le jeune Black mal aimé et rejeté de sa famille, le jeune Black avec ses doutes, sa peur irrationnelle d'être abandonné, sa part de noirceur.

Mais jusqu'à présent, Lily avait semblé être ce genre de fille dont la voie est toute tracée, elle aimait la stabilité, maintenant toujours ses notes au plus haut niveau, restait avec les mêmes amies, passait tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque. Sirius avait toujours pensé, et en avait souffert, que James était exactement ce qu'elle voulait et que lui, électron libre et inconstant, n'était pas le bon choix.  
Ô combien de fois n'avait-il pas secrètement haïe jusqu'à sa propre nature. Et dire qu'on le décrivait comme un adolescent arrogant et trop sûr de lui. Il se secoua un peu la tête et répondit :

**Je suis content que ça marche pour vous. Tu as suivi mes conseils.**

La chanson continua et Lily chuchotait la moitié des paroles, qu'elle semblait connaître par cœur. Sirius ne savait réellement quoi dire de plus. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la consoler, mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'ouvrir la bouche sans lui dire qu'il savait. Il savait que l'aventure, la liberté, l'incertitude qui manquait à la vie de la jeune fille, il pouvait les lui apporter, sur un plateau d'argent.

**Tu as raison Sirius. Je ne me sens pas très bien pour tout t'avouer.**

Il lui prêta une oreille attentive, heureux qu'elle choisisse de se confier et de lui parler, malgré la gêne et leur situation compliquée.

**James est parfait et notre relation semble l'être. Il est celui que j'attendais, celui dont je rêvais. Mais comme bien souvent, la réalité ne ressemble pas à ce que l'on avait imaginé... elle s'interrompit, rassemblant ses pensées puis reprit, quand j'ai finalement accepté de sortir avec James...j'y pensais depuis un moment. Tout le monde ne cessait de me répéter à quel point nous allions bien ensemble et quel bonheur je connaîtrais. Pendant un instant, j'y ai réellement cru.**

Sirius tenta de se mettre à la place de Lily, et il comprit. Lui même avait voulu de telles choses avec Carry. Elle était fan de Quidditch et jouait diablement bien, elle était jolie et avait autant de verve que lui. Pendant longtemps, les vannes et les blagues s'étaient enchaînées et Sirius avait cru que cela effacerait la jolie rousse, trop bien sous tous rapport, trop coincée, de sa tête. Mais Carry était son âme sœur. Strictement parlant. Son alter ego. Et contrairement à ce que la majorité d'entre nous peuvent penser, cette personne n'est pas toujours celle qu'il nous faut. Leur amitié était faite pour durer, leur amour, pour ne jamais exister.

**Et puis... j'ai été déçue. Je ne sais pas. Ses bras autour de moi ne me paraissent pas naturels, ses baisers sont agréables sans jamais rien provoquer,** elle rougit un peu, **j'aime passer du temps avec James, discuter, se chamailler, rire. Mais je n'arrive pas à me sentir heureuse. C'est...c'est bête hein ?**

Les grands yeux verts le suppliaient de la rassurer, de la sermonner, de lui assurer qu'effectivement, c'était stupide et qu'elle aimait James, qu'il était tout pour elle. Mais il y brillait une autre lueur, presque un espoir qui réveilla celui de Sirius, insensé. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

**On dit qu'il faut prendre le temps d'aimer, et qu'une vraie relation se construit sur des années tu sais Lily...je suppose que ce n'est jamais facile et...**

**Mais James... Mais James, lui, n'a pas besoin de tout ce temps !**

**C'est vrai. **

Il se retint de rajouter que lui non plus n'aurait pas eu besoin de ce temps pour aimer Lily, pour s'adapter à leur histoire, pour ressentir le même bonheur que son meilleur ami ressentait chaque jour. Il prit la main de la jeune fille sans trop savoir pourquoi et la serra un peu. Ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, pendant un moment à écouter le chêne. Sirius réfléchissait à comment aider Lily et Lily elle, réfléchissait...à il ne savait trop quoi. Soudainement, le chêne se tut. Lily releva enfin la tête de l'épaule de Sirius et se tourna à demi vers lui. Il leva un regard interrogateur sur elle tandis qu'elle lâchait sa main. Bien droite, elle se pencha jusqu'à quelques centimètres du garçon.

**Embrasse moi.**

* * *

**Bien, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre du point de vue de Sirius. Je sais que j'ai un peu laissé les Maraudeurs de côté, mais vu que l'on suit plus ou moins les pensées de Sirius, je ne pense pas qu'à ce moment particulier le reste soit si important pour lui. Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre ! **


	6. Le Baiser

**Salut tout le monde ! J'ai du prendre un peu plus de temps pour ce chapitre si parce que le mélange études et boulot prends pas mal de temps ^^'**

**Mais sachez que je n'abandonne pas, au contraire...ce chapitre a été, jusque là, le plus difficile à écrire. Etrangement, j'ai beaucoup moins de mal avec les PoV de Sirius ^^" **

**Merci à ceux et celles qui ont pris la peine de reviewer le dernier chapitre ! Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir, vous êtes super chouettes. J'arrête maintenant de vous embêter et vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**\- Alors, avec James, c'est l'amour, le vrai, celui avec un grand A, hein ?**

**\- Oh Mary, ma chère Mary, la question ne se pose même pas ! **

C'est fou comme deux petites réflexions de ces amies avaient le don de ramener Lily à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Sirius sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Si elle connaissait le contenu de la conversation par cœur, au mot près, elle était en réalité incapable de se souvenir du reste. Avait-il rougit ? S'étaient-ils assis ? Pleuvait-il ou faisait-il nuit ?

Les seules images qui restaient gravées dans sa tête, au point de parfois lui revenir pendant ses rêves, étaient celles qu'elle avait imaginées lors de cet instant si particulier durant lequel elle avait réfléchi aux dires du garçons.

Elle allait mieux avec James.

Jusqu'à savoir ce que Sirius Black lui avait caché pendant des années - des années, avait-il dit ! -elle aurait sans doute avouer que c'était vrai. James était aussi doué qu'elle, dans tous les domaines, et il provoquait des regards rêveurs partout où il allait. Il venait d'une famille parfaite, admirée et, plus important que tout, réellement sympa, il était aussi gentil que gentleman, toujours poli et -malgré ce qu'elle avait toujours nié – il pouvait être vraiment drôle.

Puis, elle s'était interrogée sur la question et son cerveau – devait être malade celui là – avait imaginé l'autre vie, l'autre possibilité... Lily avait envisagé, pendant un moment, ce qu'aurait pu être sa relation avec Sirius Black et des flash avaient envahi sa tête.

Elle et Sirius, s'embrassant à perdre haleine dans un couloir, son corps la pressant contre le mur de pierre, les disputes quand il jouait des mauvais tours ou qu'il la mettait en colère avec son arrogance, les balades endiablées sur des balais, les excursions dans la forêt interdite, les discussions passionnées où il n'auraient jamais été d'accord, Sirius faisant bien autre chose qu'étudier ou l'embrasser dans la bibliothèque...

Elle se secoua la tête, refoulant cette pensée qui était revenue la hanter, et hocha la tête en direction de ses amies. Fort heureusement, celle ci interprétèrent son rougissement comme de la gêne et changèrent délicatement de conversation.

Lily s'en trouva ravie et se pencha sur ce qui avait mené les deux filles à faire ces commentaires.

Après sa discussion avec Sirius, Lily avait été ravie de le voir rejoindre la Grande Salle et s'asseoir auprès de ses amis comme si de rien n'était. Puis les jours d'après, elle avait fêté avec les autres le retour d'un Black très en forme, bien qu'aussi agaçant que fatiguant. Alors, elle avait décidé qu'il avait raison et avait multiplié les occasions de passer du temps avec James, son petit copain parfait.

Il avait d'ailleurs semblé ravi de ce changement. Ils avaient enchaînés les rendez vous au coin du feu dans la salle commune et les longues balades dans le parc, avaient beaucoup ri et discuté, de leurs familles, d'anecdotes passées, des Maraudeurs. Un pur bonheur...si James n'avait pas passé également la moitié du temps à l'embrasser.

Depuis le début de leur relation, Lily avait silencieusement remercié James pour ne pas précipiter les choses sur un plan physique. Elle n'était encore jamais sortie avec un garçon, alors ne parlons pas d'en embrasser un, et elle avait toujours été gênée par leurs quelques baisers.

Pas qu'elle les trouvait dégoûtant, au contraire, la bouche de James contre la sienne était agréable. Mais la jolie rousse avait parfois du mal à ne pas le repousser tant la gêne venait s'imprimer sur son visage. Mal à l'aise, elle se dérobait parfois discrètement, tout en se fustigeant mentalement.

Les baisers de son petit ami étaient très biens, et il était normal qu'un couple s'embrasse mais elle ne pouvait s'enlever de l'esprit qu'embrasser n'était pas aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. Et le fait que James fasse ça avec tant de naturel la déconcertait. Le plaisir qu'il y prenait aussi. Plus d'une fois elle l'avait entendu gémir contre elle, gémir. De plaisir. Alors que tout ce qu'elle ressentait c'était une vague envie et une grande retenue. Face à James, ses mains ne savaient plus que faire, son corps où se placer.

Longtemps, elle avait mis cela sur le compte de sa nervosité et de sa timidité. Lily avait pensé qu'en qualité de débutante, elle restait une enfant et qu'elle avait peur de tout rater. Et puis...son copain l'impressionnait. Il était confiant, avait un peu plus d'expérience alors bon...

Mais au bout de plusieurs mois, ça n'avait pas disparu. Alors, elle avait regardé autour d'elle et s'était demandé si elle était réellement normale... elle avait écouté les commentaires de ses deux meilleurs amies qui craquaient toujours sur les garçons les plus mignons de l'école, qui pouffaient et rougissaient devant eux et qui fantasmait en cours.

Fantasmait.

Lily n'avait jamais fantasmé sur qui que ce soit, même pas son petit ami...et elle s'était juste dit qu'elle ne pensait pas à ça pour l'instant, qu'elle y était insensible, que ça viendrait avec le temps...

En réalité, venait-elle de comprendre, ce n'était pas le temps qui lui manquait. C'était Sirius. Il avait suffit de cinq petites minutes et Lily avait compris que non, elle n'était pas insensible et qu'elle aussi avait des hormones. Qui se déchaînaient chaque nuit maintenant. A cause de lui.

Alors, petit à petit, les rendez vous avec James l'avait laissée sans vie, et se tenir loin du corps de Sirius Black l'avait plongé dans un ennui mortel. Re-bonjour la routine, sa meilleure copine.

Et, clairement, Lily s'en voulait beaucoup parce que si elle avait passé des heures à maudire Merlin pour le manque de désir flagrant dont elle faisait preuve face aux garçons, ou même aux filles, elle avait bien envie d'aller frapper Maître Destin à présent qui s'amusait probablement beaucoup à lui injecter toutes les hormones qu'elle aurait du développées il y a longtemps d'un coup.

En face de Sirius Black.

Un mec qu'elle avait devant les yeux depuis 7 ans et qu'une grande partie des étudiantes de Poudlard idolâtrait – bon, d'accord, là elle exagérait.

Lily se sentait frustrée, comme un petit sorcier à qui on offre une super cape d'invisibilité puis on la lui reprend pour une très belle cape, mais moins intéressante. La petite conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Sirius sur le terrain de Quidditch et les fois où elle avait VU au fond de lui étaient, et elle le savait pertinemment, les moments les plus exaltants qu'elle ait vécu jusque là. Mieux que le premier baiser, mieux que le premier vol sur un balai, mieux que d'apprendre qu'elle était une sorcière, mieux que de découvrir Poudlard !

Et puis, d'un autre côté, la culpabilité la rongeait. Elle avait James, mais elle voulait Sirius.

Pour beaucoup, la situation aurait paru simple : elle n'avait qu'à quitter le premier et rejoindre le second. Pourtant, elle savait que c'était impossible à cause de la grande amitié qu'entretenaient les deux garçons. Elle soupira. Alice qui marchait a coté d'elle lui adressa un regard concerné et interrogateur et Lily marmonna « James me manque ». Elle devait être une bonne menteuse parce que son amie lui sourit de façon compréhensive et tourna la tête.

Lily se sentait déprimée à la fin du cours de Métamorphose.

La nuque, autrefois charmante, de James Potter ne rivalisait plus avec la nuque séduisante de Sirius Black dont la jolie rousse n'avait pu détacher son regard, si ce n'est pour explorer le reste de sa personne.

Sirius était incroyablement séduisant. Elle l'avait toujours su, certes, mais maintenant que son charme agissait sur elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fascinée. James paraissait toujours charmant et bien élevé, adorable et serviable, taquin et mignon. Mais il n'avait pas cette façon de bouger, de s'asseoir, de rejeter la tête en arrière lorsqu'il riait ou le sourire en coin décidément craquant de Sirius. En fait, il donnait l'impression que l'uniforme avait été fabriqué sur mesure pour lui, ainsi que chaque objet qu'il touchait.

* * *

Ce jour là, Lily avait aussi put observer son profil alors qu'il était négligemment appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, les jambes tendues posées sur celle d'un Remus Lupin mi-rieur mi-boudeur. Malgré la position plutôt tassée, Lily lui trouvait une aura drôlement sexy. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule, le château entier était au courant du charme de Sirius Black et quelques filles y succombaient réellement. Elle savait aussi qu'elle exagérait, qu'il était un type ordinaire, mais simplement plus mignon que la majorité mais ses hormones et son cerveaux, eux, ne semblaient pas au courant. Ils tournaient en boucle depuis des jours, la poussant à imaginer de plus en plus de scène qui la faisait rougir dans ses rêves, et demandant inlassablement, la journée, lorsqu'elle pouvait se contrôler un peu plus, comment ce serait de l'embrasser.

Elle glissa donc son coude sous celui de James pour aller dîner ce soir là, faisant se geste par habitude, et lui adressa un de ses doux sourires dont elle avait le secret sans même y penser avant de repartir dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un instant de rêverie – elle avait les yeux fixés sur le bas de la chemise de Sirius qui dépassait de son pantalon de façon complètement débraillé – elle perçut un regard insistant. Détournant les yeux du vêtement, elle rencontra le regard déstabilisé de Remus posé sur elle.

**\- Tout va bien Lily ?**

La petite troupe des Maraudeurs stoppa net toute conversation avant de se retourner d'un même bloc vers elle, tous avec des visages plus ou moins inquiets.

**\- Tu es toute rouge, **lui apprit Peter.

Elle eut envie de rire – ils l'avaient clairement adoptés et leur synchronisation était vraiment drôle – mais le son se coinça dans sa gorge alors que James insistait.

**\- Tu pensais à quoi, chérie ?**

Elle s'éclaircit doucement la gorge et marmonna qu'elle s'inquiétait seulement pour ses buses.

**\- Mais tu es parfaite ma Lily !** Répondit James en la serrant contre lui, le regard tendre.

Il se pencha un peu et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et commença à la complimenter alors que Remus lui faisait un câlin aussi auquel se joignit Peter. Aussitôt, les trois compères reprirent le chemin de la Grande Salle en se traitant chacun leur tour d'homme sensibles et en rigolant. Lily laissa échapper un petit rire tout en se remettant à marcher à son tour, aux côtés de Sirius. Un peu déçue – puis se sentant coupable de l'être – Lily se demanda pourquoi celui-ci ne s'était pas joint au câlin collectif des Maraudeurs. Elle lui lança un regard en biais et put constater, déprimée, qu'il ne regardait même pas dans sa direction. Il avait les yeux fixés sur leur destination.

Pourtant, la main qu'il posa sur son épaule alors qu'elle allait prendre place à la table rouge et or et les trois petites pressions qu'il y appliqua lui remontèrent le moral bien plus vite que son petit ami ou son meilleur ami. Une main dont elle rêva toute la nuit suivante, bien que cette fois, celle ci se trouvait ailleurs que sur son épaule...

Ce matin là, Lily se réveilla de sale humeur et – fait rare – resta allongée pendant un long moment, étalée de tout son long, scrutant vaguement le tissu des baldaquins de son lit. Les autres filles semblaient levées – elle entendait des froissements et des chuchotis – mais prenaient apparemment leurs précautions pour ne pas réveiller leur amie rousse. Lorsqu'une des filles – elle n'aurait su dire laquelle – réprimanda Alice pour avoir juré un peu trop fort lors de la rencontre épique de son orteil et de sa malle ( rencontre, si ça vous intéresse, qui se solda par la victoire écrasante – et c'est le bon mot ! - d'une valise se laissant choir sur ledit appendice...), Lily soupira avant d'annoncer à voix haute et intelligible :

**\- Vous fatiguez pas les filles, je suis réveillée.**

Elle se retint de sourire aux exclamations surprises de ses camarades mais ne put contenir longtemps son hilarité lorsque le visage rose d'Alice et les cheveux ébouriffés de Mary apparurent entre les deux rideaux de son lit.

**\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? **Demandèrent-elles presque en même temps.

**\- Non,** leur répondit la rousse en agitant ses doigts de pied sous le drap, **j'ai juste du mal à me lever aujourd'hui. **

Les cernes sous ses yeux semblaient souligner cette évidence et, à son plus grand malheur – elle rêvait de pouvoir se recoucher un peu – ses deux amies s'assirent chacun d'un coté du lit et commencèrent à la bombarder de leurs petites remarques typiquement féminine.

**\- Tu rêvais de James c'est ça ?**

**\- En même, c'est vrai que tu as gagné le gros lot ma Lilou !**

**\- Pas que tu le mérites pas d'ailleurs, hein Mary ? **

**\- Tu voudrais passer la journée ici au lit j'suis sûre, avec James !**

**\- Mary !**

**\- Bah quoi ? Ils seraient seuls tous les deux, à l'abri des regards, dans ce lit super confortable et chaud...**

**\- MARY !**

**\- Ca devient n'importe quoi là,** coupa Lily d'un ton plus froid qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

Surprise, ses amies se tournèrent vers elle avec un air tellement coupable que son agacement disparu. Lily s'était sentie mal à l'aise à l'évocation d'un tel rapprochement physique avec James, elle n'avait encore jamais envisagé la chose et n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire si jamais lui le faisait. En fait, elle se sentait proche de la panique et de l'hyperventilation dès qu'elle pensait à tout ça, et là, elle exagérait à peine. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal avec de simples baisers... Mais ça, elle n'allait pas leur dire. Devant leur air mal à l'aise, elle se força à rigoler :

**\- Vous êtes vraiment bêtes les filles, mais je vous aime ! Je ne suis juste pas encore prête...**

Ses deux amis lui sourirent et Alice affirma que Lily était folle parce qu'elle même se sentait prête et qu'il ne lui manquait plus qu'à mettre la main sur ce cher Franck. Lily se lava puis s'habilla rapidement avant de les rejoindre. Tout en descendant prendre leur petit déjeuner, elles mirent au point un plan infaillible – du moins, c'est ce qu'elles affirmèrent – et complètement délirant pour attirer Franck dans les filets d'Alice. Pour la première fois depuis sa conversation avec Sirius, Lily rigola franchement.

Même la vue de Kendra sortant de la Grande Salle à vive allure – elle sortait toujours faire un tour dehors avant les cours dieu savait pour quoi – ne lui rappela pas Sirius et lorsqu'elle s'assit, elle riait toujours. La vue des cheveux de James, en revanche, provoqua chez elle une sorte de douleur et de lassitude. Les coins de sa bouche s'affaissèrent et elle replongea dans un mutisme et un ennui que personne, Remus mis à part, ne sembla ne serait-ce que remarquer. Sirius ne sembla pas relever son expression et amusa la galerie avec toute la grâce dont il faisait habituellement preuve. Lily fut légèrement irritée...quelque part, elle avait aimé l'idée de Sirius amoureux d'elle, de Sirius déstabilisé par sa découverte de son petit secret et elle avait été fascinée par la gêne et la gaucherie qu'elle avait pu déclencher chez son charmant camarade d'ordinaire aussi excentrique qu'extraverti.

* * *

Dans cette même journée, Lily se détesta tout autant qu'elle détesta Sirius.

Elle se maudit, puis lui, pour tous ses tourments. Elle était irritée par son attitude à elle, son attitude à lui et elle était irritée d'être irritée. Ce qui, finalement, la faisait se trouver elle-même ridicule. Une main passa répétitivement devant ses yeux pour la distraire et elle sursauta, jetant un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. James lui adressa un regard contrit puis la secoua doucement avant de lui proposer une ballade en amoureux dans le parc. Elle accepta avec joie, rien que pour respirer l'air pur et se changer les idées, et puis, discuter un instant avec James détournerait sûrement suffisamment son attention pour qu'elle cesse enfin de repenser à Sirius.

Mais une fois dehors, Lily dut se rendre à l'évidence : passer autant de temps avec son petit ami semblait avoir donné à celui ci de grands espoirs les concernant parce qu'il ne cessait de la prendre par la main, de déposer ses lèvres au coin des siennes et de la serrer contre lui. En parfait gentleman, il la tirait par le bras lorsqu'elle menaçait de marcher sur quelque chose et il lui glissa maintes fois de petits compliments et des regards amoureux.

Mal à l'aise, mais bien décidée à s'en tenir à son plan avec Sirius, elle fit un effort pour mettre un peu plus de chaleur dans ses étreintes, et plus d'enthousiasme dans ses baisers. Si elle resta vide à l'intérieur, l a plupart des autres élèves qui les observaient aurait pu jurer qu'ils étaient en parfaite harmonie. Lily se força à prendre le bras de James qui s'enhardit à l'attraper par les hanches. Lily ne trouva pas la position confortable et n'avait qu'une envie, s'éloigner un peu mais elle resta néanmoins, se concentrant sur leur conversation avec un regain d'entrain.

**\- Du coup, Remus a réussi à convaincre Sirius de se mettre à travailler pour les ASPICs, tu te rends compte ?**

**\- Dommage qu'il n'ait pas réussi à te convaincre TOI, n'est ce pas ? **Le taquina-t-elle.

**\- Moi, j'attends quelqu'un de plus convaincant que Remus, mmmh ?**

Elle lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule et ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le regard amusé de James. Pourtant, ses joues rouges n'étaient pas provoquées par les sous-entendus de son copain mais plutôt parce qu'elle ne voyait comment répondre à ça...

**\- Peut être que je réviserai mieux en bonne compagnie... **continua-t-il toujours sur le même ton.

Lily préféra hausser les épaules et lever les yeux au ciel, une attitude qu'elle prenait souvent face aux taquineries des Maraudeurs mais qui lui permettait aussi de s'en sortir sans plus rien ajouter et – elle espérait – d'en finir avec cette conversation là.

Effectivement, Merlin avait du écouter ses prières – pour une fois – et James n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'avancer sur les pelouses en la serrant contre lui d'un geste plutôt possessif. Lily poussa un soupir, soulagée avant de se dire que définitivement, Merlin – ce vil imbécile – n'était pas de son côté : au diable la conversation gênante, voilà que James lui désignait Sirius et Kendra avant de bifurquer de leur côté. Lily se dit que définitivement, James était aussi aveugle de façon figurée que littérale : ça crevait les yeux que les deux amis partageait un moment très intime, même s'ils ne semblaient pas discuter à proprement parlé.

Elle se fit la réflexion que Sirius, au final, parlait peu – sauf pour raconter des bêtises – mais qu'il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de paroles pour se faire comprendre. Par exemple, son sourire crispé indiquait parfaitement les contradictions qui se bousculaient en lui. Lily était prête à parier qu'il était à la fois ravi de voir James, son frère de cœur, son meilleur ami se diriger vers lui mais également de voir Lily plus proche de lui comme il l'avait conseillé tout cela en étant triste de voir la jeune fille pendue au bras d'un autre et déchiré entre son amitié pour James et son amour pour elle. Ou alors, la conversation avec Kendra se déroulait d'une façon très étrange.

Lily se fustigea mentalement de réfléchir tant et s'arracha – presque, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait exagérer parfois ! - à l'étau – voyez, elle recommence – des bras de James. Elle regretta immédiatement son geste lorsqu'elle perçut un très vague mouvement sur le visage de Kendra Lily n'aurait su expliquer de quoi il s'agissait car la jolie brune avait toujours son sourire poli et ouvert et les yeux fixés sur James qui entamait une conversation sur le Quidditch.

Pourtant, elle se sentit observée et maudissant sa camarade de Serdaigle, elle prit la fuite avec un prétexte tellement nul qu'elle ne put même pas en vouloir à Kendra de sourire de façon si moqueuse. En s'éloignant en direction de sa destination préférée, elle eut envie de crier... Lily Evans n'avait pas un tempérament à prendre la fuite et elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle ne retrouva qu'un peu de sérénité en arrivant près de son arbre et plutôt que de hurler, elle préfèra se mettre à chanter. Les instants qui suivirent lui parurent comme en dehors du temps et elle oublia tout...

* * *

Mais le calme ne dure jamais longtemps, et ce fut le gris orageux des yeux de Sirius qui la sortit de sa transe. Elle continua de chantonner et ils conversèrent un moment, des phrases décousues, des phrases vides de sens... Lily, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son camarade n'avait plus les idées claires. Elle rêvait. Elle était bien avec James, d'un point de vue général. Oui, ils allaient bien ensembles, mais a-t-on jamais vu une histoire d'amour digne de ce nom entre deux personnes qui se ressemblent et s'accordent ?

Lily était à un âge où l'amour devait vous faire perdre haleine, vous rendre vous et vous donner des ailes...à 17 ans, on ne recherche pas un amour paisible et serein...Lily voulait de la passion. Elle en avait lu, des belles histoires passionnées et sa préférée était sûrement celle des Hauts de Hurlevent. Ah Heathcliff, l'amant ténébreux, et Catherine...leurs amours tumultueuses...

Alors soudain, sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, sans peser le pour et le contre et faisant preuve d'une audace qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui demanda de l'embrasser.

Si les quelques secondes – qui durèrent bien des heures pour elle – qui suivirent sa demande n'avaient pas été si intenses, si stressantes, Lily aurait volontiers éclater de rire devant la tête qu'affichait Sirius. Elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour empêcher un sourire de se former sur son visage, sourire qui disparut rapidement lorsqu'elle vit, au fond de ses grands yeux qui auparavant reflétaient un mélange d'envie, de peur, de perplexité, de culpabilité et de désir – doux mélange que celui ci – qu'il venait de prendre une décision. Et elle cessa de sourire encore plus vite lorsqu'il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser... Alors que leurs lèvres se touchaient, elle ressentit pour la première fois quelque chose qu'elle avait inconsciemment guetté lors de ses baisers avec James : son cœur manqua un battement.

Des pensées plus qu'étranges traversaient la tête de Mlle Evans alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une charmante situation. Au lieu de penser à la douceur des lèvres de Sirius ou de profiter pleinement de l'instant – bien qu'elle disséquerait les moindres sensations et aspects techniques de ce baiser pendant des jours après coup – Lily paniquait. Si embrasser le beau jeune homme en face d'elle lui paraissait tout simplement naturel et incroyablement excitant, elle devait réfléchir à l'après ! Comment affronter le regard du Gryffondor ? Comment expliquer sa conduite ?

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent un court instant et Lily, prête à tout pour retarder le moment fatidique, prit une drôle de décision : elle continua à embrasser Sirius.

Très malin, vraiment, mais comment lui résister ? Et puis finalement, c'était la meilleure façon de l'empêcher de poser la moindre question. Leurs corps étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre sous un angle curieux, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucun autre contact que celui de leurs bouches. Finalement Lily s'enhardit à passer ses bras autour de son camarade qui répondit par un gémissement étouffé avant de la prendre par la taille. Et soudainement, Lily comprit l'obsession de James à la serrer contre lui...elle se sentait formidablement bien et surtout, vivante. Elle ne se contentait plus de survivre, elle vivait réellement. Les baisers de Sirius étaient comme faire des acrobaties sur un balai volant, comme un voyage, un roadtrip en moto sur la route 66. Ils avaient ce goût d'aventure, de passion et de liberté. Rien que le premier baiser – pourtant chaste – avait enflammé la jeune fille bien plus que les étreintes fougueuses de James... James !

Soudain, la jolie rousse se recula un peu, pas trop loin pour ne pas blesser Sirius mais assez pour interrompre leur séance de bécotage. Elle le trouva incroyablement mignon, avec ces lèvres gonflées et ses joues rosies, mais aussi terriblement vulnérable. Lily lui avait offert le baiser dont il avait tant rêvé et pire que tout, de l'espoir. Elle s'en voulut et ne sut que dire, alors, comme il en était presque devenu coutume entre eux, ils se contentèrent de se regarder fixement dans les yeux. Vert contre gris. Vert dans gris.

Lily avait envie de lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, elle voulait lui dire qu'elle avait déconné, que ça ne voulait rien dire...mais ses yeux, eux, disaient tout autre chose. Ses deux grandes émeraudes suppliaient le garçon de l'aimer, et de l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle avait conscience de ce combat entre raison et passion. Jusque là, Lily s'était toujours targuée de choisir la raison, en toute occasion parce qu'elle assimilait la raison à l'intelligence. Mais aujourd'hui, elle trouvait plus intelligent d'embrasser Sirius plutôt que de laisser passer cette chance...allez savoir pourquoi, fichues hormones !

Elle arracha ses yeux de ceux de son vis-à-vis, qui étaient curieusement insondables et se releva, époussetant sa robe qui n'en avait pas besoin pour se redonner contenance. Elle avait clairement conscience qu'elle devait dire quelque chose à Sirius, qu'elle lui devait des explications mais elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Une fois debout, elle se sentit fébrile et ses jambes tremblaient. Elle se trouva lâche, et cruelle.

Mais la main apaisante de Sirius trouva son épaule. Elle releva la tête vers le visage calme de Sirius, qui s'était levé à son tour et il se pencha, déposant un baiser du bout des lèvres sur son front puis sa bouche, accompagné d'un sourire serein.

**\- Je serai là quand tu voudras Lily, jour, nuit, comme un ami ou comme un amant. Ca risque de me détruire, mais je serai là.**

Surprise, elle ne put que regarder son dos alors qu'il s'éloignait, les mains dans les poches et en sifflotant, en direction du château. A quoi pensait-il ?

* * *

Elle resta un moment, plantée sous son arbre qui s'était tu, comme si lui non plus n'avait aucun mot pour la scène qui s'était déroulé. Puis elle rentra à son tour et ce soir, les spéculations allèrent bon train à la table des Gryffondors alors que Lily passait constamment de l'angoisse à un sourire béat. Alice et Mary s'en donnèrent à cœur joie pour découvrir les raisons du comportement de la jeune fille et menèrent des interrogatoires. Amusés, ses camarades se prirent au jeu, Sirius compris, bien qu'il ne donna aucun indice susceptible de les mener à la vérité. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou, le salaud ! Lily finit par lui donner un coup de coude si violent que Sirius renversa toute son assiette sur ses genoux mais qui eut au moins le mérite de faire taire ses idioties ET disparaître son sourire goguenard.

Plus tard, ils grimpèrent tous les marches pour rejoindre leur salle commune dans une ambiance bonne enfant – au plus grand plaisir de Lily, Mary ne cessait de se moquer de Sirius et son assiette – et la jeune femme ne réalisa pas avant un bon moment qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle et le jeune Black devant le coin du feu. Leurs amis avaient déserté tour à tour et James était toujours coincé à sa retenue. En silence, et Lily trouvait que le silence allait mal au Sirius Black qu'elle connaissait plutôt tapageur, il sortit un jeu d'échecs. Enfin, son visage s'éclaira, Lily était douée aux échecs... elle avait depuis longtemps dépasser son professeur, un Remus Lupin toujours aussi mauvais pour la tactique et était presque sûre de remporter quelque partie que ce soit.

* * *

Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence... Sirius était très fort. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu jouer auparavant. En tout cas, il semblait prendre plaisir à acculer Lily de toute part afin de la forcer à faire des erreurs, et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle déplaça son cavalier et aussitôt, il se raidit sur sa chaise, les yeux brillants.

**\- Je me donne la victoire en 7 coups.**

**\- Cause toujours ! **Fanfaronna-t-elle même si elle n'en menait pas large.

Le sourire suffisant qu'il lui adressa donna à Lily l'envie de l'étrangler ...ou bien de l'embrasser, à nouveau.

\- J**'ai vraiment cru que j'allais perdre...** déclara-t-il avant de déplacer sa tour. **Plus que six.**

Lily se pencha aussi de l'échiquier, agacée de ne pas arriver à contrecarrer les plans de son ami.

**\- Oh, mais tu vas perdre Sirius Black ! **Rigola-t-elle en jouant à son tour, se rapprochant du roi de Sirius.

**\- Le perdant n'est pas toujours celui que l'on croit, **dit-il évasivement, et elle eut l'impression que la conversation prenait un double sens, sans le comprendre. **Il m'en reste cinq. **

Il avait l'air terriblement satisfait de lui même et Lily commença à paniquer devant toutes les possibilités de jeu. Elle réfléchissait depuis quelques minutes sous le regard pétillant du garçon lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

**\- Trop de possibilités ?**

Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança sembla l'amusait grandement au lieu d'avoir l'effet escompté : lui faire fermer sa grande bouche ! Finalement, le silence lui irait vraiment bien en ce moment. Indécise, elle joua un coup qu'elle aimait beaucoup, une de ses meilleures stratégies puis se ravisa.

\- I**l ne fait pas bon hésiter trop longtemps, **commenta Sirius avant de jouer du tac au tac, **quatre coups.**

**\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cette partie m'échappe complètement ?! **Râla-t-elle, incapable de comprendre comment Sirius allait se débrouiller pour la battre. **Ça me rend folle ! **

Il la regarda très sérieusement par dessus l'échiquier, comme s'il essayait de la sonder. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis se ravisa. Exaspérée par ses non-dits, Lily poussa un grognement gracieux qui eut le don de le faire rire. Elle rougit, consciente qu'elle était la cible de ses moqueries. Puis il lui jeta un regard qu'elle trouva tendre bien qu'il faut possible qu'elle se l'imagine. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et elle joua son prochain coup, complètement à la ramasse avant de se frotter les yeux, énervée de pas VOIR la stratégie de Sirius – même s'il était probablement trop tard...

**\- Tu viens de défaire un de tes coups précédents non ?** Elle hocha la tête. J**e vois...pas ce que je te conseillerai, **il fit une petite moue, **tu vas finir par y laisser des plumes si tu ne te décides pas !** Il y eut un silence. **Trois coups. **

Elle eut envie de le frapper pour être aussi sûr de sa propre victoire mais elle même voyait bien à quel point elle était dans une position inconfortable. Elle se mordit la lèvre, faillit avancer un pion puis en avisa un autre. Là, au dessus des pions, Sirius la regarder avec une concentration folle. Elle opta pour son fou plutôt que son cavalier et un sourire mystérieux joua sur les lèvres du garçon. Il répondit par un air malicieux à son sourcil levé et elle feignit l'exaspération.

**\- Bon, tu joues !** S'impatienta-t-elle.

**\- Que se passe-t-il Lily, tu n'as plus envie de jouer ? **

La question aurait pu paraître tout à fait anodine prononcée par un Remus Lupin toujours concerné par ce qui arrivait à ses amis ou par un James Potter trop prévenant, mais un Sirius Black en train de la tester, elle comprit qu'il attendait quelque chose d'elle. Mais quoi ?!

**\- Je crois bien que si, c'est juste que tu m'agaces à me surprendre par chacun de tes déplacements.**

**\- C'est ma spécialité...et je n'arrêterai jamais ! **

Lily se demanda – alors que Sirius ordonnait négligemment à sa reine de se déplacer – ce que venait faire cette phrase là. Elle haussa les épaules, probablement quelque chose de pas très important...

**\- Deux coups !**

Elle joua rapidement à son tour – peut être que si elle paraissait plus confiante, ce grand benêt serait plus pousser à faire une bêtise. Sirius répliqua si vite qu'elle perdit tout espoir de le vaincre. En réalité, il semblait savoir l'issue exacte de la partie depuis le début.

**\- Échec. Un coup...**

Merlin ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver avec son décompte, elle allait lui montrer de quel bois elle se chauff...

Il y eut un grand vide dans la tête de Lily lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour mettre son roi hors d'atteinte. Elle bougea un pion au hasard puis soupira. Son attention fut détournée du jeu lorsque le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota et qu'une masse de cheveux encore plus ébouriffée que d'ordinaire apparut. Lily jeta un regard à Sirius un peu paniqué puis un autre à James. Puis elle décida de se lever pour aller rejoindre James, qu'elle enlaça. Alors qu'elle serrait son petit ami dans ses bras, elle jeta dans son dos un regard à son adversaire. Lily sentit son cœur loupé un autre battement et ses joues rosir sous l'intensité du regard du jeune Black qui murmura alors, couchant le roi de Lily, qui était menacé par son cavalier et son fou à la fois :

**\- Echec et Mat...**

* * *

**Voilà voilà, je n'ai plus rien à ajouter, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot :)**


	7. Les Autres (Chap bonus 1)

**Oyé Oyé !**

**Bonjour à tous...merci à « Guest » et Lizzie, mes revieweurs à qui je ne peux faire de réponse par mail pour avoir pris un peu de leur temps pour lire et m'écrire, merci aussi de vos compliments, vous êtes adorables ! Et merci également à tous ceux à qui j'ai déjà répondu par PM !**

**Je vous offre un chapitre bonus, comme précisé dans son titre, parce que s'il s'inclue bien évidemment dans la fic, il n'est ni du PoV de Lily ni de celui de Sirius.  
Je trouvais ça à la fois important et intéressant qu'on ait un peu une idée de ce que pensent les gens qui les entourent... Je le peaufine depuis un petit moment et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et si vous adhérez au concept, je le reprendrais sûrement plus tard, à d'autres niveaux de la fic, afin qu'on puisse se faire une idée de comme tout cela est perçu par leurs amis, leur entourage. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir!**

**OoO**

Remus Lupin, loup garou de son état, était quelqu'un de très observateur. Cela avait, sans aucun doute, un rapport avec sa condition : comment ne pas remarquer les petits détails que personne ne voit lorsqu'on a des sens sur-développés comparé au reste de l'humanité ?  
Il voyait les expressions des gens et leurs changement plus clairement que la plupart de ses camarades, entendaient plus facilement les conversations tenues à voix basses et les variations, les nuances des voix et sentait toutes les odeurs entourant quiconque alors qu'il était impossible pour un quidam quelconque de les percevoir.

Ainsi était-il habitué aux parfums et odeurs propres de chacun de ses amis, il connaissait la significations de leurs sourires et la façon dont ils s'exprimaient.

Par exemple, il avait été le premier à savoir que James aimait Lily, peut être avant même que celui ci s'en rende compte. Il avait compris, alors que son ami observait la jolie rousse, que la lueur dans ses yeux était passée de l'agacement à la tendresse. Il avait vu la confiance que Peter avait prise au fil du temps à la façon dont son visage s'était ouvert et à la façon dont il marchait, plus assurée, la tête un peu plus haute. Kendra et Sirius avaient longtemps été de vraies énigmes. La première parce qu'elle était plutôt réservée et dur d'approche, le second parce qu'il cachait beaucoup de ses états d'âmes et que, dû à son éducation de sang pur, il avait une aptitude innée à feindre et paraître. 

Mais contre toute attente, et malgré ses observations minutieuses, il se retrouvait aujourd'hui dans une impasse... que se tramait-il ?

C'était tellement tenu que personne n'y avait fait attention, mais il avait senti une perturbation chez Lily.

La jeune fille très sérieuse et très raisonnable avec qui il faisait ses devoirs, et parfois refaisait le monde, avait changé.  
Tout d'abord, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était plus tête en l'air. Ses notes n'avaient pas changé, elle avait un excellent niveau et prenait toujours ses études à cœur, mais quelque part, elle semblait avoir compris que sa réussite scolaire n'était pas la seule chose qui comptait. Remus aurait pu s'inquiéter, mais en réalité, il se sentait soulagé : on ne vit pas bien à ne vivre que pour l'école ou le travail, et voir le visage de Lily plus détendu et plus rêveur était rassurant. 

De plus, elle semblait radieuse depuis ce mois de septembre, pas seulement illuminée par la joie – elle restait maussade voir ennuyée parfois – mais tout simplement transfigurée. S'il avait du décrire ce qui arrivait à sa plus proche amie, il aurait dit maladroitement qu'elle avait plus de consistance, de présence. Elle semblait moins effacée, plus ancrée dans le monde réel.

Au travers des conversations qu'ils avaient entretenues ses derniers temps, Remus avait pensé qu'elle lui expliquerait tout naturellement les événements l'ayant amenée à cette nouvelle façon de vivre, mais rien de ce qu'elle lui dit ne lui donna le moindre indice.

Remus n'en retira aucune rancœur, il n'était pas dans sa nature de pousser les gens à tout lui raconter. Il était lui même le roi des jardins secrets, et même s'il avait dit à Lily qu'il était un loup-garou après que les Maraudeurs ait découvert son secret, il avait gardé quelques détails rien que pour lui. Il n'avait jamais dit aux quatre autres à quel point les mutilations qu'il s'infligeait lui-même lors des pleines lunes étaient affreuses avant qu'ils ne deviennent des animagi, ni combien de fois il avait pensé mettre fin à sa vie à l'approche de l'astre plein tant il avait peur des transformations.  
Il n'avait jamais raconté, non plus, les peines de ses parents – bien que compréhensifs à présent – à accepter sa nature au début.

Alors Remus s'était dit que son amie ne voulait en parler, mais il avait gardé un œil sur elle.

Tour à tour, il l'avait trouvée en pleine réflexion puis euphorique puis heureuse puis ennuyée et là, plus récemment, très concentrée.

Au début, il avait cherché des réponses dans le comportement de James. Après tout, il était plus que probable que son petit ami soit celui qui avait le plus d'influence dans la vie de Lily... non ?

Mais il avait fait chou blanc. Il avait vu l'émoi de James après leur premier baiser et l'empressement de celui ci à être le copain parfait, et Lily avait – semblait-il – parfaitement répondu. Pourtant, son sixième sens lui indiquait qu'il y avait là quelque chose sur lequel mettre le doigt...mais Remus n'y parvenait pas. Leur idylle semblait...idyllique justement.

Mais qui ? 

Mis à part James, Lily avait beau être très populaire, elle n'avait que peu de gens très proches d'elle. Dont Alice et Mary, principalement. Mais les trois jeunes filles n'avait jamais eu un mot plus haut que l'autre les unes envers les autres et même s'il ne pouvait observer leurs comportement et interactions lorsqu'elles se trouvaient à l'abri de leur dortoir, il était certain qu'il n'y avait aucune mésentente entre les trois amies.

Il repensa aux Maraudeurs et, pareillement, n'y trouva rien de nouveau. Lily s'était un peu rapprochée d'eux depuis le début de sa relation avec James, et il ne semblait pas à Remus qu'aucun d'entre eux ait changé. Déjà, il pouvait s'exclure tout naturellement, ensuite, Peter et Lily passait toujours un peu de temps ensemble afin qu'il améliore ses devoirs et Sirius, lorsqu'il n'était pas avec toute la bande, passait son temps avec Kendra.

Remus se dit alors qu'il devrait peut être cesser son enquête, malgré son instinct qui lui disait qu'il y avait calmar sous roche, et arrêter d'être aussi paranoïaque et sensible à ces infimes changements. Comme eux tous, Lily grandissait et elle se changeait peu à peu en jeune femme, c'était tout.

Rien de nouveau sous la lune.

**oOo**

Décidemment, Alice ne comprenait plus rien à l'une de ses deux meilleures amies, c'est à dire Lily.

Avec Mary, elles étaient depuis toujours, un trio. Bien avant que la bande des Maraudeurs se forme, au milieu de leur première année, les trois jeunes filles s'étaient connues dans le train.

Alice avait ouvert, au hasard, la porte du compartiment où s'étaient installés Lily et Severus puis s'était assise. A la fin des quelques heures de voyage, elle était conquise par Lily et Mary, qui les avait rejoint après s'être disputée avec sa grande sœur.

Malgré l'humeur maussade du fils Rogue, elles avaient rapidement fait connaissance et extrapolé longuement sur leur future répartition. C'est avec tendresse qu'Alice se souvenait d'une Lily peu assurée certaine qu'on allait lui annoncer que c'était une erreur, d'une Mary fougueuse bien décidée à aller chez les lions et d'une version d'elle-même, plus jeune, qui clamait haut et fort son intention d'aller a Serdaigle.

Mis à part Mary, elles s'étaient trompées sur ce qui allait se passer, mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour leur déplaire. Durant 7 ans, elles avaient partagés leur dortoir, leurs histoires et leurs espoirs.

Entre les parchemins à rendre et la délicieuse routine de Poudlard – aussi routinière puisse être la vie dans un château magique avec des professeurs fantômes, des escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête et un saule cogneur agressif – elles avaient beaucoup échangé sur un sujet très important : l'amour.

Du haut de leur onze ans, elles jugèrent les garçons bêtes et embêtant.

Leur troisième année les mena à les considérer charmants pour certains.

A quinze ans, ils devinrent le sujet de conversations inépuisables.

En même temps, elles avaient passés des années à écouter Lily se plaindre de James puis à lui faire entendre raison : ils étaient rivaux, mais ils se plaisaient.

Mais tout au long de leur amitié, les jeunes filles avaient surtout partager une vision très romantique de l'amour. Elles avaient passé de longues heures à imaginer leur futur petit ami, le futur père de leurs enfants. Il devait être beau, intelligent, attentionné, surprenant et romantique...  
Elles avaient longuement discuté de ce que serait le premier baiser – fallait il fermer les yeux ou les garder ouverts – et d'à quel point cela changerait leur vie. Elles avaient soupirés, allongées dans les pelouses verdoyantes du parc de Poudlard ou sur leurs lits à l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un qui les aimait et qui prennent soin d'elles.

Comme pour toute aventure, Mary avait été la première, devant ses deux amies bien plus timide, à s'approcher des garçons. Sirius Black. Elle s'y était pris tellement maladroitement qu'elles avaient passé des heures à la consoler de cet « échec ». Puis le béguin de Mary lui était passé et elles avaient toutes trois continuer à glousser devant les beaux jeunes hommes divers qui étudiaient avec elles...

Puis, il y avait James et Lily. Le couple que chacun attendait. Et Lily avait tout d'abord parue extatique et folle de joie. Les soirs, elles leur racontaient les petits regards de son Maraudeur de petit ami, et comment elle avait rougi, les déclarations d'amour qui lui avait faite et surtout, surtout, à quel point James était par-fait.

La fin de l'année précédente et l'été avait vu s'épanouir une Lily incroyablement radieuse et adorable qui n'attendait plus qu'une chose : son premier baiser. Alice et Mary, sans aucune animosité bien entendu, s'était prise à l'envier.

Et puis, Lily s'était éteinte. Elle n'était pas complètement déprimée, pas désespérée mais Alice l'avait trouvée un peu indifférente à son histoire avec James. Leur premier baiser, en réalité, avait été rapidement évoqué par une Lily qui l'avait seulement qualifié d'agréable... et voilà tout.

Surprise, Alice avait observé ce qui pouvait bien avoir rendu Lily aussi peu fébrile.

Puis, à nouveau, son amie s'était mise à voir James de plus en plus souvent, seul à seul, chose qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment en début d'année, et ils avaient passés des heures collés l'un aux lèvres de l'autre.

Elle avait donc cessé de s'inquiéter. Parce que elle, c'était aux lèvres de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle aurait voulu être collée. Et foi d'Alice, elle y arriverait...pour cela, encore faudrait-il approcher Longdubat ! Et Alice fut certaine que son premier baiser serait...inoubliable !

**oOo**

Il est de ces personnes que tout le monde remarque, Kendra était différente. Elle avait, pendant 7 ans, presque réussi à se faire invisible. Il n'était pas dix personnes pour la reconnaître, et encore moins pour donner son nom, si l'on excepte les professeurs et le directeur bien entendu. Dans les conversations de ces derniers, Kendra faisait office de sujet récurrent.

Et comme souvent, lorsque l'on observe de plus près le comportement de qui que ce soit, il y a deux questions essentielles auxquelles on voudrait pouvoir répondre : Comment et pourquoi ?

La façon dont Kendra arrivait à se fondre dans le décor malgré son originalité ( ses originalités?) était basée sur le fait de faire en sorte d'être moyenne partout.

Son physique l'avait clairement aidée dans la tâche, de taille moyenne, la brune était jolie sans être un canon, intelligente mais discrète en classe, pleine d'humour, cynique mais le plus souvent en retrait, elle avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux bruns tout à fait banals et même au Quidditch, elle jouait bien mais se retenait d'exceller. Mis à part le corps professorale, et le professeur Dumbledore plus précisément, personne ne se doutait des capacités, autant intellectuelles que physiques, de Kendra.

Mais que pouvaient être les raisons la poussant à se dissimuler ainsi ?

Selon Remus, elle était comme lui, différente des autres, plus mature et elle se cachait par peur.

James, lui, aurait joué la carte de la timidité et du caractère solitaire.  
Peter avancerait alors l'idée que Kendra se trouvait supérieure à chacun d'entre eux et qu'elle mettait de la distance entre les pauvres petites gens et elle-même. Et Sirius, ah, Sirius n'avait même pas cherché à réfléchir à la conduite de la jeune fille parce qu'il prenait et acceptait les gens comme ils étaient.

Quant à Mary, Alice et Lily, elles connaissaient peu la jeune fille. Mary, fougueuse au possible, la trouvait fade et inintéressante, Alice se méfiait d'elle à cause de sa complicité apparente avec Franck et Lily, elle, était perplexe. Elle avait remarqué la présence exceptionnelle que pouvait avoir Kendra seulement parce que la jeune fille s'était retrouvée impliquée dans son jeu sordide avec Sirius.

Mais si personne ne remarquait Kendra, elle remarquait tout le monde. En fait, si elle avait du faire la liste des élèves du château, elle n'aurait oublié aucun nom. Et, aussi extraordinaire que cela puisse paraître, Kendra en savait plus long sur les allées et venues de chacun que Remus Lupin. Sans être dotée du moindre « don ». Tout cela parce qu'elle passait inaperçue et qu'elle avait cette incroyable habitude de relever chaque détail. On dit souvent que les murs ont des oreilles, à Poudlard, rien n'était plus vrai que cette affirmation tant que la jeune Serdaigle y résidait. Et ils avaient des yeux aussi.

Ne révélant jamais ce qu'elle savait, personne n'était au courant. Même si elle n'était pas bête et savait que Sirius s'en doutait fortement.

Kendra avait compris avant les Maraudeurs que le quatrième membre de leur groupe d'amis était loup-garou, elle avait su avant tout le monde (même avant Lupin) ce qui se tramait entre James et Lily, elle avait vu avant Mary les regards que Alice lançait à Franck, avait su avant tous ses camarades, exceptés les Serpentards, que Voldemort représentait une terrible menace.

De là venait les raisons de la jeune fille pour se cacher : aussi pitoyable fut-il, elle se retrouvait paralysée devant tant de connaissances sur leur passé, leur présent et leur futur et ne savait aucunement de quelle façon gérer les informations qu'elle obtenait. Il était peu évident de continuer à mener la vie normale d'une jeune fille de 17 ans lorsque l'on sentait que sur cette génération d'élèves de Poudlard, une bonne partie mourrait d'ici les prochaines années...et pas de leur belle mort, bien entendu.

Alors, au début, Kendra n'avait pas voulu se laisser approchée... Elle était tout à fait polie avec ces camarades – nul besoin d'être désagréable – mais parlait peu et ne s'impliquait pas dans leurs histoires. Elle avait réussi ce tour de force d'être secrète sans être mystérieuse, pour ne pas attiser la curiosité.

Tout s'était bien déroulé. Elle avait réussi à rentrer dans son équipe de Quidditch, un sport qu'elle adorait, sans être la vedette en vogue du château et elle entretenait de petites conversations avec les autres sans jamais rien dévoiler. Longtemps, le professeur Dumbledore était resté son seul « ami », si l'on puit dire. Puis, deux personnes, presque au même moment – ce qui restait une coïncidence – s'étaient penchées sur son cas : Sirius Black et Franck Longdubat.

Le premier, parce qu'il voulait connaître tout le monde, le deuxième parce qu'il ne voulait connaître qu'elle. Ils étaient devenus ces deux meilleurs amis, eux deux pourtant si différents... le parfait préfet et le garnement turbulant. Elle les aimait autant l'un que l'autre, malgré toutes leurs différences. Mais récemment, Kendra s'était prise à s'intéresser, d'elle même cette fois ci, à une autre personne : Lily Evans.

Si Kendra fréquentait les Maraudeurs depuis quelques temps, par le biais de Sirius notamment, elle avait longtemps peu fait cas de la passion dévorante de James pour Lily. Ni de la tension amoureuse qui avait subsisté entre eux. Il avait fallu qu'elle sente une grande perturbation dans cette force pour enfin s'intéresser au couple phare de Poudlard. Si Kendra avait longuement pataugé dans la tarte à la citrouille, elle venait de comprendre, au vu des événements les plus récent, ce qui se tramait. Ses discussions avec Lily et ses silences avec Sirius l'avaient convaincu d'une chose : tous deux cachaient quelque chose, un quelque chose qui sentait les problèmes et le malaise. 

Et ce qui l'énervait, c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était. A moins que...non...son intuition devait lui faire défaut pour une fois, mais à quoi donc avait-elle la tête ? Comment pouvait-elle ne serait ce qu'imaginer que Sirius et Lily puisse être ensemble, puissent s'aimer ? L'idée était ridicule, incongrue au vue de l'amitié de James et Sirius et du couple que le premier formait avec Lily. Kendra se secoua la tête elle ne pouvait avoir raison, elle se faisait tout simplement des idées et devrait plutôt s'employer à arranger sa propre vie sentimentale...

**oOo**

Mary n'était pas la championne de la discrétion ni de la délicatesse. Ce qui était bien dommage car elle était pourvue d'une intelligence incroyable lorsqu'elle prenait le temps de réfléchir et d'observer... Si elle n'avait pas été aussi vive, aussi « grande gueule » aurait dit Sirius avec un petit sourire, elle aurait bien évidemment remarqué le manège de Sirius et Lily et découvert le pot aux mandragores ! Heureusement pour Lily, il n'en fut rien...Heureusement parce qu'ainsi, elle pouvait continuer ses aventures sans problème, mais aussi parce que si son amie avait été mise au courant, James en aurait été averti rapidement et certainement d'une façon aussi maladroite que brutal.

Mary, en effet, faisait partie de ses gens qui disent toujours tout haut ce que les autres pensent tout bas, sans réfléchir que parfois la vérité pouvait blesser et qu'il y avait une certaine façon de dire les choses.

Pour le moment, la jeune fille s'interroger seulement sur le comportement de Lily. Contrairement aux autres, elle n'avait jamais réellement cru à l'histoire de James et Lily. Les ennemis de toujours devenant des amants passionnés, je vous en prie, c'était ridicule. Oui, James était fou de Lily depuis le début et il avait été juste très « con » (Alice l'aurait probablement reprise pour un tel terme) et peu doué en matière de séduction...mais sa camarade rousse, elle, n'avait jamais été attirée par le beau brun à lunettes, Mary en aurait mis sa baguette à couper.

Elle avait compris dès le départ que Lily n'avait vu en James que l'archétype parfait du petit ami idéal et s'était elle même bourré le crâne d'inepties telles que « je suis amoureuse de Potter » et « je suis tellement heureuse ».

Lorsque Lily avait commenté leur premier baiser d'un ton calme, un peu trop morne, Mary, bien qu'elle se sentait désolée pour son ami, avait compris qu'elle avait vu juste. Pas besoin d'être Merlin pour se rendre compte que la rousse appréciait James, mais pas plus que ça. La preuve étant son manque de réaction, négatives ou positives, et l'étrange engourdissement routinier dans lequel s'était enfoncé leur relation tout juste sortie de l'oeuf.

Hors, quelques temps plus tard, Lily avait fait mentir Mary et sa superbe théorie était partie en fumer. La jeune fille rousse enchaînait les gaffes, avait la tête dans les nuages, semblait parfois euphorique et – enfin ! - semblait prise dans un tourbillon de sensations et de sentiments...bref, Lily _était_ amoureuse.

Alors Mary avait commencé à poser des questions à sa camarade mais par merlin, qu'est ce que Lily était secrète ! Alors qu'Alice pouvait s'épancher pendant des heures sur son amour pour Frank, de la façon dont il lui avait dit bonjour deux semaines plutôt jusqu'à la couleur de ses chaussettes l'année passée, la préfète ne divulguait que de rares informations... Pourtant, elle avait vraiment l'air mordue...

Finalement, Mary se dit qu'elle était folle d'autant s'intéresser à la vie de son amie alors qu'elle même devait conquérir son bel amour...

**oOo**

Les six années qui s'étaient écoulées, plus celle en cours, n'avaient pas été de tout repos pour le Maraudeur le plus célèbre et le plus admiré : James Potter.

Si l'on oubliait le côté académique de sa scolarité à Poudlard, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, lui qui n'était pas un très grand fan du travail scolaire ni des études, le jeune homme était passé par son lot d'aventures.  
Ses péripéties, tant qu'amicales – oui, car il n'était pas toujours facile de découvrir qu'on a comme très bon ami un loup garou – tant que ses déboires amoureux – lui, amoureux de cette pimbêche de Lily Evans ? - lui avait permis de ne pas s'ennuyer.

Avec Sirius, son alter ego pas si ego que ça, il avait joué les meilleures farces connues, et méconnues, avait mené les plus grandes batailles de polochons ainsi que de boules de neige les plus tristement célèbres et avait surmonté la timidité et les doutes de son lycanthrope d'ami sans soucis.

Peut être pouvait il ajouter à cette liste la façon dont il avait -miraculeusement, il faut le dire – survécu aux pires sermons de Mc Gonagall.

Puis il y avait eu Lily, ah... Lily.

Dans l'ordre, ou dans le désordre, il ne savait guère plus : l'intêret, les disputes, la competition, les farces, la drague, l'amour, la haine, les rires, les pleurs, l'ignorance, la rage, les punitions, les baisers, les gifles... Un tumultes d'aventures et de sentiments qui s'était terminé en un happy end de conte de fée...

Lorsqu'il y pensait, James avait les yeux brillants et des étoiles plein la tête. Il regardait sa dulcinée rigoler au coin du feu et l'imaginait – non, la fantasmait – une main sur un ventre arrondi, couvrant leur premier enfant d'un regard tendre dont seules les mères avaient le secret. Il se promenait dans le parc et les voyait déjà promenant leurs petits enfants.

Oui, cette septième année, James flottait sur un petit nuage parfait, sans ombres, à part celle de Sirius.

James avait en tête l'idée stupide, presque folle, que Sirius était jaloux de son amour avec Lily.  
Il se disait souvent, se sentant coupable, qu'il abandonnait peu à peu son meilleur ami, et que celui ci devait mal supporter cette éloignement.

Il en était certain, Sirius était jaloux que James porte autant d'attention à la jolie rousse, et moins à lui.

Car malgré son sourire mystérieux, malgré ces rires et ces blagues, il avait perçu, lorsqu'il n'était pas occuper à flotter dans son paradis onirique rempli des images du futur qu'il s'inventait déjà – toutes incluant sa bien aimée – que Sirius Black avait changé, qu'il portait un lourd secret... 

Mais James continuait de rêver, continuer d'oublier de se préoccuper de ce qui pouvait bien se tramer avec son ami le plus proche et oublier d'ailleurs de se préoccuper de ce qui pouvait bien arriver à la plupart de ses amis...

**oOo**

Peter, en ce début de septième année, ne savait vraiment dire de quel côté son cœur penchait...

Il y avait ces jours – les plus nombreux, les plus radieux – où il relevait la tête plus haut qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il contemplait, ravi, ses amis autour de lui, les plus « cools » de Poudlard, les plus aimés...et il se sentait alors fier, heureux d'avoir de telles personnes pour l'écouter, pour l'aimer.

Puis, il y avait ces jours sans, ces jours de colère et de vide où les piques de Sirius s'ancraient dans son cœur y traçant un peu de noirceur, où l'ignorance de la gente féminine lui pesait, où le sourire goguenard de James l'agaçait.. Ces jours là, il rêvait, lui aussi. Il voulait changer les choses, faire tout, n'importe quoi pour effacer la beauté et la bonté de leurs traits...ces jours de douleur, où pleurer, crier, se cacher étaient ses seules échappatoires lorsqu'il aurait voulu agir, reprendre, voler, dépasser...ces jours là qui arriveraient, mais il ne le savait pas encore. Alors, pour le moment, il se laisser aller. Sans réfléchir, ni penser. Et lui qui aurait pu être le premier à déceler la cause de ce bouleversement chez Lily et Sirius, lui qui aurait pu observer, lui occultait. Il dressait un mur, un rempart contre eux et préférait afficher un sourire éternel... S'il avait su..

**oOo**

S'ils avaient tous su ? S'ils s'étaient oubliés, un instant, que se serait-il passé ? Nul ne le sait.  
Pour l'instant, Remus se dit qu'il se fait des idées, Mary et Kendra préfèrent se recentrer, Alice est déconcentrée, James paraît déconnecté, Peter renfermé...Une tempête se prépare, mais quelle sera son ampleur ?

**oOo**

**Petit chapitre un peu plus court que d'ordinaire, mais qui me tenait à cœur ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis ! **


	8. Le Désir

**Et oui, je suis de retour...pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! (euh non..Halloween est passé depuis un moment !)**

**Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre... mais je pense qu'il était important de ne pas me précipiter parce que sa première version ne me plaisait pas du tout au final - même si je suis pas sûre que celle ci soit meilleur ! **

**Bref, je divague. (vague !)**

**En attendant, j'ai commencé à poster une autre fic si jamais ça vous intéresse, mais je n'en dis pas plus !**

**En tout cas, bonne année, bonne santé et n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! ( bah quoi...ça rime non ?!)**

* * *

Une chouette hulula dans le lointain et Sirius poussa un soupir, en se redressant un peu contre l'encadrement gelé de la fenêtre. Il faisait froid, et il tira sur les manches de son pyjama avant de croiser les bras. La lune était magnifique, sous sa forme de croissant qui dessinait un sourire facétieux dans le ciel noir de l'automne. Pourtant, le garçon avait la tête à bien d'autres choses. Entre autre, une partie d'échecs un peu particulière. S'il était l'initiateur des sous entendus et du petit jeu auquel ils s'étaient livrés avec Lily, il n'avait pas saisi sur le moment qu'ils dessinaient là leur futur... Il se rendait compte, maintenant, que ses mots à lui étaient une mise en garde. Car au fond, il savait, oui, il savait que tout cela ne pouvait se terminer de façon facile à moins qu'ils ne fassent tous deux demi tour.

Il se passa une main un peu tremblante sur le visage et esquissa un rictus moqueur qui n'était destiné qu'à lui même. Depuis quand était il si déboussolé par une simple fille ? Le problème, c'est que Lily n'était pas qu'une simple fille, même si cela sonnait terriblement cliché. Il lui trouvait la délicatesse d'une grande dame et pourtant la vivacité d'un garçon manqué, le visage le plus doux et le plus dur à la fois, une sensibilité qui n'avait d'égal que sa logique, la sagesse d'un vieillard et l'espièglerie d'une enfant. Mais surtout, Lily l'émouvait. Par sa sensibilité et sa fierté. Il avait été impressionné par son visage littéralement blanc de peur la première fois qu'elle été montée sur un balai puis par sa détermination à devenir meilleure que James. Aujourd'hui, plus qu'auparavant, elle le troublait de ses regards sous ses longs cils ourlés de noir et sa charmante hésitation.

Soudain, il se sentit coupable, coupable vis à vis de James pour songer ainsi à Lily, coupable envers le monde entier de penser à de telles choses en la situation actuelle qui s'assombrissait nettement, coupable envers lui même de cette déchirure qui ne serait pas sans conséquence.

Ses yeux picotèrent et il les frotta, soudainement fatigué. Il se glissa sous les draps dans un silence quasi total, si discret que les ronflements de Peter ne faiblirent même pas puis fixa le plafond de son lit à baldaquins pendant quelques minutes, se sentant terriblement malheureux.

Le lendemain, tout cela aurait disparu, envolé avec les doutes et les interrogations de la nuit. Il lui suffirait de s'asseoir près de la jolie rousse et de lui parler pour que les nuages soient chassés. Pour l'instant, sa tête s'enfonçait dans l'oreiller et sa respiration devenait plus paisible. Une sorte de calme avant la bataille.

Le lendemain – effectivement – les rayons de soleil qui tapaient sur les hautes fenêtres du dortoir et les sifflotements de Remus eurent raison des incertitudes du sieur Black et se fut d'excellente humeur qu'il sautilla hors de son lit comme un diable hors de sa boîte, comme monté sur ressorts.

**Tu sais que c'est agaçant, tant de bonne humeur ?** Ronchonna James, les lunettes de travers sur le nez, encore couché sous une montagne de couverture. Son meilleur ami ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et préféra se jeter sur lui. James étouffa un OUFF ! Avant de battre des bras pour le repousser, une expression énervée sur le visage qui tirait tout de même un peu trop sur le sourire.

Après moult pitreries, ils se rendirent enfin au petit déjeuner en discutant à vive voix et en se faisant encore plus remarqués que d'ordinaire, ce qui était peu dire. Le regard soupçonneux que Mc Gonagall leur lança en les croisant au détour de l'escalier central, sûrement inquiète de les voir en si grande forme les amusa follement, à tel point que Sirius mit un bon quart d'heure à remarquer que Lily et Kendra s'étaient greffées au groupe en chemin. La première, au bras de James et la seconde, en grande conversation avec Remus.

Plus tard, le brun se redemanderait ce que sa meilleure amie faisait avec le loup garou alors qu'ils discutaient rarement, en dehors des quelques instants où Kendra venait arracher le brun à son groupe d'ami. Mais sur le moment, il n'eut d'yeux que pour la jolie rousse. Chaque week end, la plupart des étudiants étaient heureux de délaisser leur uniforme pour revêtir des vêtements moldus, plus confortable ou plus classes, c'était selon. Et ce jour là, sa camarade était revêtu d'une jolie pantalon moulant noir et d'un petit pull vert foncé qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Elle avait relevé sa longue chevelure en un chignon un peu brouillon qui dégageait sa nuque. James la dévorait littéralement des yeux et son meilleur ami ne pouvait que le comprendre. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Sirius, elle eut l'ombre d'un sourire et il sembla au jeune homme qu'elle lui adressait un clin d'oeil. Il ne sut s'il avait rêvé mais elle se détourna rapidement pour entrer dans la Grande Salle, et il observa son dos s'éloigner avec un air rêveur.

Mal à l'aise. C'était sans doute la meilleure façon de décrire le jeune Sirius Black en ce beau samedi après midi. Il gigotait sans cesse sur sa chaise, s'attirant les regards agacés de Mme Pince et d'un groupe de Serdaigle de 7ème année bien déterminé. Bien qu'il soit avachi dans sa position de « roi des Gryffondors » (comme l'appelait Kendra), la tension qui l'habitait se faisait ressentir dans la raideur de son dos et dans la façon qu'il avait de se tordre les doigts. Il attendait Lily. Où étaient tous leurs amis ? Il n'en savait rien, Lily lui avait simplement fait passer un morceau de parchemin lui demandant de la retrouver à la bibliothèque pour « discuter ». Elle avait également affirmé qu'elle s'occupait de « tout afin qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés ». Mi-impatient, mi-inquiet, le jeune Black tapotait désormais sur la table, s'attirant un regard noir de Rachel, une jolie Serdaigle très studieuse de leur année qui ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Il lui adressa un sourire contrit et cessa son activité puis s'incita au calme.

Il se trouvait tout au fond de la salle, derrière quelques étagères et isolé du reste. Lorsque Mrs Pince se rendit compte que Sirius semblait à la fois silencieux et loin de ses amis fauteurs de troubles elle retourna à son bureau. Alors qu'il la regardait s'éloigner avec un certain soulagement, il vit apparaître Lily au détour du rayon. Celle ci lui adressa un grand sourire avant de venir s'asseoir à sa table, en face de lui en laissant négligemment tomber son sac sur la chaise d'à côté.

**Tu es venu,** chuchota-t-elle, ayant l'air aussi soulagée qu'émerveillée.

Rien que son chuchotement, assorti à son sourire lumineux, provoqua un frisson sur la colonne vertébrale du garçon, qui parvint néanmoins à lui répondre de façon nonchalante sur le même ton :

**De toute évidence. **

A sa grande surprise, la jolie rousse extirpa parchemins et livres de son sac. Lui s'attendait à discuter avec elle, pas à faire ses devoirs. Sa stupidité faillit le faire éclater de rire alors qu'il observait son « amie ». Celle ci jetait des coups d'oeils à la table des Serdaigles et il lui semblait à présent tout à fait normal qu'elle se serve des études comme alibi...Il l'imita donc et tous deux replongèrent dans un silence total. Alors qu'il feignait de se pencher sur son manuel de Métamorphoses, Sirius dévorait peu subtilement des yeux les lèvres de sa camarade lorsqu'une feuille de papier glissée sur son bouquin le sortit de sa torpeur.

«**Dis moi**»

Il reconnut l'écriture parfaite et ronde de Lily et fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-elle qu'il lui dise ? A quel point il l'aimait ? Combien il aimait leurs baisers ? A quel point il avait envie de recommencer ? Pourquoi il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras ? Les risques qu'ils courraient ? Combien il trahissait James, combien ils le feraient tous deux souffrir ? Comment il était bon de l'avoir un peu pour lui ?

En levant les yeux sur le visage concentré de la jeune fille, il comprit que c'était ce qu'elle attendait. Sa plume s'égara sur le parchemin, les mots s'écrivirent sans hésitation.

« _Lily, je t'aime depuis des années, je t'ai toujours désirée, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, depuis que je te connais. J'ai été lâche de ne rien te dire. Je suis coupable, de m'être volontairement tu, puis d'avoir parlé, et aujourd'hui, de ne pas tout dire à James. Je ne supporterai pas de voir James détruit par notre histoire, mais j'ai du mal à supporter l'idée que tout pourrait redevenir comme avant... Tu sais ce qu'on risque, toi comme moi. Lily, toi et moi, c'est de la pure folie._ »

Il glissa sa réponse sur le devoir qu'elle rédigeait et se fit bêtement l'observation qu'elle était douée au point de pouvoir réellement se concentrer sur son travail dans de telles circonstances... Il observa longuement les yeux de la jeune fille parcourir les lignes puis attendit anxieusement sa réaction.

Elle ne leva pas la tête, reprit sa plume et traça quelques mots sur le parchemin avant de le lui rendre. Les mains tremblantes, le cœur en vrac, il lut :

« **Je te veux, Sirius Black**»

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il plongea dans ses yeux et y vit briller une flamme dangereuse, une flamme qui était prête à les consumer tous les deux jusqu'au bout. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête et le sourire qui jouait sur les lèvres pleines de la jolie rousse se transforma en sourire de prédateur alors qu'elle ramassait ses affaires au moment où James, Remus et Peter se traînèrent jusqu'à eux, demandant à leurs camarades s'ils avaient bien avancés sur leurs devoir puis de les tirer par le bras faire une promenade.

Les jours suivants, il fut difficile pour Sirius de se sentir coupable pour James dans il baignait dans l'euphorie. Il n'était pas rare que Lily le couve d'un regard appréciateur, le complimente ou même lui vole quelques baisers dans un passage secret. Pour la première fois, il se sentait réellement vivant, et complet. Kendra, sans se douter vraiment de ce qui se tramait, lui confia son bonheur de le voir enfin vivant et humain, presque délivré de ses démons. Le visage de Sirius s'ouvrit de plus en plus, les ténèbres qui enveloppaient se dissipèrent et il sembla plus apaisé à chacun, et surtout à un Remus très intuitif qui s'enthousiasma de ce changement. Cet état continua de le transfigurer jusqu'à la mi-décembre, un laps de temps où Sirius eu l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Il sortait, même si c'était officieusement, avec la belle Lily Evans et tous deux s'entendaient à merveille. C'est avec une sorte d'hébétement féérique qu'ils se retrouvaient chaque jour dès qu'ils le pouvaient pour une minute ou bien des heures... Les placards à balai étaient témoins de leur baisers, ils parvenaient régulièrement à sortir, parfois la nuit, marcher dans le parc, où, main dans la main, ils discutaient tous les deux, s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine mais aussi se chamaillaient sur l'importance des études et se réconciliaient le lendemain bien à l'abri d'un passage secret, les mains de Lily dans la chevelure de son ami, celles de Sirius sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Ils s'aimaient, se voulaient, s'engueulaient, se boudaient, se revoyaient sans cesse...

La septième années n'étant pas la plus facile, ils travaillaient tous avec acharnement et étaient donc moins disposés à remarquer ce qui, lentement mais sûrement, était en train de changer. Sirius ne voyait pas le mal qu'il causait à leur amitié, James ne voyait pas son meilleur ami lui piquer sa copine sous son nez, Remus ne percevait pas le changement qui s'opérait chez Lily, Kendra révisait autant qu'elle rêvassait au garçon qu'elle aimait et dans cette ambiance survoltées, les incartades de la jolie rousse et du beau brun passaient inaperçues. Ainsi, James ne s'inquièta pas lorsque Sirius assura vouloir passer ce Noël là à Poudlard et fut même – comble de l'ironie – rassuré et radieux lorsque sa Lily lui expliqua qu'elle aussi. Malgré les protestations d'Alice et Mary, elle ne céda pas.  
La veille des vacances, ils étaient tous réunis autour d'une grande table dans la bibliothèque. Pour une fois, les Maraudeurs jouaient les élèves modèles et alors qu'une grande partie de la population abandonnait peu à peu le sanctuaire du savoir pour le doux manteau blanc hivernal du parc, ils se cantonnèrent à leurs parchemins, tout en discutant joyeusement – ils n'étaient pas des robots non plus.

**J'espère juste ne pas recevoir un kit complet du parfait petit chimiste,** grimaçai Remus, **au vu de mon grand amour pour les potions !**

**Et encore, tu as de la chance, moi il m'a acheté une valise de maquillage avec une cinquantaine de fards à paupières multicolores,** répondit Kendra en riant.

**Mais de quoi vous parlez ?** S'étonna Mary, un peu larguée.

**Ah ma chère Mary,** répondit James en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie, **mais de la très chère tradition des cadeaux pourris !**

**Et ca consiste en... ?** Demanda Alica, sa voisine de gauche.

Tandis qu'il passait son bras autour de la petite blonde, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ils formaient un groupe soudé depuis que Lily sortait avec James, à quel point les Gryffondors de septième année s'étaient tous rapprochés. Il ne manquait que Peter ce jour là. James expliqua donc aux jeunes filles que les Maraudeurs aimaient s'offrir des cadeaux tout à fait contraires au goût les uns des autres, ainsi, Remus étant nul en potion avait reçu depuis plusieurs années le fameux kit de chimie mais aussi des faux ingrédients en plastique ou un bon pour un cours pratique en compagnie de Severus Rogue.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire quand il se prit lui même en exemple et raconta comment, lorsqu'il haïssait Lily, Peter et Sirius avaient rassemblé une collection impressionnante de photos de la jeune fille et lui avait également offert un carnet avec les meilleurs répliques de sa Némésis. Dans l'hilarité ambiante, Sirius avait à son tour glissé son bras derrière le cou de Lily de façon décontractée. Le geste parut naturel puisque personne ne sembla le remarquer et il en profita un peu pour presser l'épaule de sa rouquine préférée.

Dans quelques heures, elle serait tout à lui. Après avoir bouclé une grande partie de leurs devoirs, au grand contentement de Lily, Alice et Remus ou « les têtes pensantes » comme se plaisait à les appeler Sirius, ce à quoi Remus répliquait invariablement qu'il préférait ça à avoir la tête vide, ils se réunirent au coin du feu de leur salle commune, installés sous des couvertures, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main. Peter, revenu dans la salle commune, et James s'étant lancé dans une bataille explosive acharnée, ce qui devait avoir le mérite de les réchauffer, Lily s'est lovée sur la causeuse aux côtés de Sirius avec qui elle discutait d'un groupe de rock moldu qu'elle lui avait fait découvrir. Remus, étrangement silencieux, regardait les flocons qui tourbillonnaient derrière les carreaux, un doux sourire aux lèvres et Mary et Alice, leurs têtes penchées l'une vers l'autre mettait au point un plan des plus stupides pour attirer Franck.

L'épaule de Lily calée juste sous la sienne, et ses sourires aussi doux que du velours plongeaient Sirius dans une sorte de félicité qu'il n'était pas habitué à connaître. Il se sentait à cet instant présent plus à place que n'importe où auparavant. Si les gloussements des amies de Lily et les cris de rage d'un James en train de perdre ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre, il aurait sans nul doute voler un baiser à sa camarade rousse, pressée contre lui sous une couverture au coin du feu...

Il aventura sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille plaquée contre lui, laissant glisser ses doigts sur le voile fin du collant, et il lui sembla qu'elle souriait un peu plus.

Ses magnifiques yeux verts étaient remplis d'étoiles et ils restèrent bien une heure ainsi, profitant de l'autre en sachant qu'ils pourraient partager bien plus une fois la petite troupe rentrée chez leurs parents pour les vacances.

La victoire écrasante de Peter, affirmée avec un hurlement guerrier de ce dernier, réveilla les esprits et détourna ces petits groupes de leurs conversations.

**Non mais regardez nous, **rigola Mary, **on dirait des petits vieux ! Boisson chaude et jeux de cartes ! C'est pour quand la maison de retraite ?**

Ils rirent en chœur avec elle et se décidèrent à aller dîner. Sirius, bien qu'affamé, fut déçue de voir sa jolie rousse s'éloigner prendre le bras qu'un James Potter très galant lui tendait. Pour la première fois depuis que Lily et lui avait commencé leur petit jeu sordide, il sentit une pointe de jalousie se ficher en lui. Il suivit donc le reste de ses amis avec moins d'enthousiasme qu'il ne l'aurait cru même si le repas préparé par les elfes de maison réussit à lui faire oublier sa faiblesse.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius bondit hors de son lit comme toujours, survolté.

James, par habitude, lui lança l'un de ses oreillers, se plaignant que son ami bruyant était fou puisqu'il n'était pas obligé de se lever si tôt car il ne prenait pas « ce fichu train aux horaires improbables ». Remus se ficha bien de lui, comme souvent et James ne parvint à se réveiller tout à fait que lorsque il fut assis devant un bon bol de café.

D'excellente humeur – et l'on devine sans peine pourquoi – Sirius alla même jusqu'à lui tartiner ses toasts, si bien que Kendra ironisa qu'il devrait peut être même songer à lui en faire en forme de cœur, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. En réponse, James lui lança l'un de ceux ci à la figure sous les rires des Gryffondors et les réprimandes de Lily. Puis, ils tirèrent courageusement leurs valises jusqu'à Pré au Lard puis au quai et entamèrent de longs au revoir plus ou moins expansifs. Mary et Alice firent promettre à Lily de leur écrire et de surveiller Sirius, lequel poussait un James échevelé vers la locomotive en criant qu'il ne supporterait pas longtemps la vue d'une telle chevelure dégradante pour l'image de l'homme. Enfin, Remus et Peter les saluèrent joyeusement et Kendra serra Sirius tout contre elle et lui envoya des baisers par la fenêtre. Le train s'ébranla et après quelques tournants, disparu de leur vue. Sirius et Lily se hâtèrent donc sur le chemin du château, avec une foule d'élève étant venu souhaiter de bonnes vacances à leurs amis.

Le chemin se déroula rapidement, dans un silence à la fois confortable et empreint d'une fébrilité que Sirius ne s'expliquait pas. Ils passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et découvrir une salle commune déserte. Sans même se regarder ni parler, ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers qui menait au dortoir des Maraudeurs, le seul sans escalier ne se transformant pas en tobogan et elle claqua presque la porte derrière elle avant que Sirius ne se penche pour l'embrasser fiévreusement.

Lily répondit à son baiser avec le même empressement et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, appuyé contre la porte du dortoir rien que pour eux deux.

**Deux semaines,** murmura Lily avec un air avide

**Tu me rends fou,** lui répondit Sirius avant de se pencher à nouveau vers elle.

Les premiers jours, presque personne n'aurait pu dire que Lily était restée au château. Elle passait le plus clair de ses journées dans le dortoir des garçons avec Sirius. Ne pouvant se montrer ensemble comme ils le voulaient en présence des autres, et ne voulant rater aucun moment de ces deux semaines, ils passèrent des après midi entières à jouer aux échecs, discuter affalé sur les lits des Maraudeurs, à grignoter la quantité impressionnante de nourriture que Sirius parvenait à extorquer aux elfes de maison en cuisine et bien sûr à s'embrasser, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Lily ne rejoignait son dortoir que la nuit, pour dormir.

Ils se présentèrent au dîner du réveillon, le 24 au soir mais le temps leur parut long. Entourés de camarades, il leur était impossible de se conter fleurette même si le pied de Lily glissa parfois malicieusement le long de la jambe de Sirius et que celui ci la couvrait d'un regard si flamboyant qu'il était étonnant que personne ne leur ait demandé de se trouver une chambre.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le dortoir de Sirius – ils s'étaient absentés plus tôt que les autres pour être discrets – ils avaient les bras chargés des cadeaux trouvés dans les pétards surprises. Ils laissèrent tomber leur butin sur le lit de Peter et s'affalèrent, repus, dans le lit à baldaquins de Sirius qui en tira les rideaux, les plongeant dans une ambiance tamisée.

« Je t'aime » souffla alors Lily et Sirius, ému – oui, ému par trois petits mots, que lui arrivait-il ? - l'entraîna dans une étreinte passionnée. Ils s'offrirent des cadeaux nuls, comme le voulait la tradition. Lily reçut un tee shirt orange qui disait « je suis une carotte » et qui jurait terriblement avec ses cheveux et elle lui offrit un « Traité de Potions » accompagné d'une photo de Severus Rogue. Puis, il lui donna un vrai cadeau, une très fine chaîne en argent qu'elle passa immédiatement, enchantée. Ils rirent lorsqu'elle avoua avoir eut la même idée du double-cadeau et lui tendit un énorme paquet rempli de farces et attrapes.

Allongé sur son lit, la main de Lily dans la sienne, Sirius regardait les tentures rouges avec un sourire idiot aux lèvres. Il se sentait pleinement heureux et aurait voulu que ces vacances durent toute une vie. Il en oublia le manque d'amour de ses parents, son inquiétude pour son frère, sa culpabilité envers James et s'oublia un peu lui-même et ses sombres pensées. Ils restèrent longtemps en silence. Sirius se sentait bien, détendu, à l'abri de ce monde plein de violence, protégé par les épais rideaux. De temps à autre, il jetait des regards en coin à Lily. Il la trouvait magnifique avec sa cascade de cheveux roux étalée sur l'oreiller, ses taches de rousseur et son regard flou. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres à elle aussi et Sirius se prit à rêver que jamais les Maraudeurs ne reviennent... Il serra la main de celle qu'il aimait mais elle ne lui prêta pas attention. Interpellé, Sirius se releva sur un coude pour observer sa camarade. Mais ni son regard insistant ni le fait qu'il lâche sa main ne semblèrent la déloger de ses pensées. Sirius, amusé, la détailla de haut en bas. Le visage rond et enfantin qu'il adorait, les grands yeux verts dans lesquels il avait plongé un soir de septembre, les longs cils qui les ourlaient, son petit nez mutin, ses cheveux trop voyants, son cou blanc et la naissance de sa poitrine, sa chemise d'écolière qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination, sa jupe légèrement relevée sur ses cuisses,...le souffle court, il arrêta là son inventaire et rougit. Puis il déplaça du bout des doigts une mèche du visage de Lily et celle ci tourna vers lui de grands yeux verts étonnés :

**On revient de loin ?** Pouffa-t-il.

**Oh, désolée..j'étais ailleurs ! **

**Ça avait l'air chouette, je peux t'y accompagner ? **

Bien qu'il soit en train de jouer avec une mèche rousse, il ne pensait pas que le visage de la jeune fille puisse prendre une teinte si colorée. D'autant plus qu'elle resta la bouche entre ouverte et se mura dans un silence inconfortable.

Au bout d'un moment, Sirius recula un peu et soupira :

**Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise tu sais ?**

Elle fit écho à son soupir, avant d'avouer d'une petite voix :

**Non, c'est moi...c'est stupide...**

Il se retourna vers elle et la chatouillant légèrement, lui déclara :

**Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !**

Elle se tortilla pour échapper à ses mains et il la regarda tour à tour froncer les sourcils, ouvrir la bouche, secouer la tête, se triturer les mains, regarder ailleurs, rigoler nerveusement puis finalement prendre une grande inspiration :

**Je pensais seulement que je voulais que tu sois le premier. **

**Le premier ? **Demanda-t-il, un peu largué.

**Oui...tu sais... le premier...avec qui je passerai la nuit... **dit elle, sa voix devenant progressivement un murmure.

**Oh, je vois. **

Sirius préféra se taire un moment, de peur que sa voix ne trahisse son émotion et comprit immédiatement la gêne de la jolie rousse. Déjà que dans un couple normal la première fois était un cap à passer et sûrement, parfois, un sujet difficile à évoquer mais là...

Les baisers, passe encore, le « je t'aime »...allons y, mais coucher avec Lily...cela dépassait ses rêves les plus fous mais faisait également revenir toute la culpabilité qu'il ressentait envers James, cette culpabilité qu'il avait cru évaporée...

Ils restèrent en silence un moment et il eut l'impression qu'ils avaient tous les deux arrêter de respirer. Ils avaient 17 ans et bien entendu, comme tous les jeunes gens de leur âge, ils avaient des hormones...des hormones dont le taux avait explosé lors de leur premier baiser...et de tous ceux qui avaient suivi. Sirius avait pleinement conscience que le désir était au rendez vous depuis ce tout premier regard, sous entendu souvent, palpable dans leurs étreintes...mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas été verbalisé et il avait été plus facile au jeune homme d'éluder la question.

Parfois, la nuit, elle était venue à lui, l'accusant de mensonge, de traîtrise envers James qu'il aimait comme un frère...puis la lueur du jour et le sourire de Lily étaient revenus réchauffer son cœur et à nouveau, il avait réussi à se déculpabiliser, à se dire qu'il restait le meilleur ami que le brun puisse avoir. La question du sexe était donc là, tapie, prête à leur bondir dessus...

Sirius voyait le sexe comme un ultimatum, ou une étape, dans leur relation. Jusque là, ils avaient eu la possibilité de faire demi-tour, d'oublier les gestes tendres et de reprendre le cours normal d'une amitié saine. Ca aurait été difficile, certes, mais certainement pas impossible. Ils auraient justifié leurs baisers par leurs hormones, leurs étreintes par la peur qui leur serrait le cœur en ses temps troublés et le besoin de se rassurer. Mais faire l'amour... et de plus, pour la première fois ...c'était autre chose. Ils ne pourraient plus faire marche arrière.

Ils poussèrent tous deux un soupir au même moment et Sirius se sentit soulagé de voir que Lily réfléchissait tout autant que lui aux conséquences de leurs actes. Puis elle serra un peu sa main et se leva, sûrement pour se servir un verre d'eau. Alors, il prit une décision : ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça à James. Et lui ne pouvait pas faire ça a Lily. James et Lily étaient ensemble et ils devaient partager ce moment si particulier. Il se tourna vers elle pour lui annoncer qu'elle méritait mieux, que James méritait mieux. Lily était nue. Il ressentit un délicieux frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que ses yeux remontaient le long du corps de la jeune fille.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Lily était gênée, entièrement nue face à lui, mais une certaine détermination brillait dans ses yeux. Sirius avala difficilement sa salive, ne pouvant résister à l'envie d'explorer du regard le regard de la jeune femme en face de lui. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu dire, tous les mots et les phrases qu'il avait préparés s'envolèrent de son esprit lorsque Lily se glissa sur le lit, tout contre lui, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes. Avec un gémissement désespéré, il répondit au baiser et sa main glissa le long de la cuisse de la jolie rousse...

Les derniers jours des vacances de Noël pour Lily et Sirius se passèrent dans une ambiance encore plus fiévreuse que les premiers, si c'était possible... Puis, il fallut retourner sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard pour accueillir leurs amis et Sirius, alors qu'il marchait sous les abondants flocons de l'hiver écossais, regrettait déjà de ne pas pouvoir tenir la main de la jolie rousse à ses côtés en public, ni rouler dans la neige avec elle, ni l'embrasser une dernière fois avant que les Maraudeurs débarquent... Il soupira, comme souvent cette année, et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la locomotive. Pourtant, lorsqu'il aperçut les visages joyeux de Remus, Peter et James derrière la vitre d'un des compartiments, sa peine s'envola et il réalisa que, bien au chaud dans sa bulle avec Lily, ils lui avaient tous manqué ! Et lorsque Kendra, resplendissante, l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui souhaiter un bon début d'année, il ne put résister et la serra contre lui si fort qu'elle passa le chemin de retour à se masser vaguement le dos tout en bousculant Remus et en riant aux éclats.  
Sirius passa alors ses bras autour des épaules de James et Peter et en oublia Lily dont le visage s'était peu à peu renfermé.

Lorsque la joyeuse délégation arriva à Poudlard juste à temps pour le dîner, après que Kendra et Remus les ait retardé avec une bataille de neige acharnée, Sirius eut l'impression qu'un poids s'était enlevé de son cœur. Surpris, il essaya de se souvenir à quel moment il avait commencé à aller mal...puis le souvenir de la nuit de Noël lui revint, et avec lui, le malaise qu'il avait ressenti les jours suivants sans l'identifier.

Il réalisa que si faire l'amour avec Lily l'avait rendu fou de désir et de bonheur, et si fiévreux les jours suivants qu'ils avaient recommencé tous les jours, à tous moments...cela avait aussi déposé un peu de noirceur au fond de son cœur, et sûrement sur leur amour.

Il se rendit compte d'à quel point il s'en voulait pour ce geste qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à regretter.

Sirius Black était perdu en ce 1er janvier et soudain, il prit une résolution alors que le visage ouvert et rieur de son meilleur ami se tournait vers lui... Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il aimait Lily. Mais il adorait James. Ils allaient devoir arrêter là. Aussitôt, une certaine peine l'envahit et il se tourna pour regarder s a belle rouquine qui discutait à voix basse avec Remus. Oui, il devait oublier ces quelques mois et ne plus recommencer. Il devait faire les choses bien et se racheter auprès de James. Fier de sa décision, et soulagé d'un certain poids même si ça ne durerait pas, il se tourna vers Kendra pour lui demander des nouvelles de ses vacances mais à ce moment là, Lily s'approcha des deux amis et saisissant la Serdaigle par le bras, demanda à Sirius :

**Je te l'emprunte une seconde, ça ne te dérange pas ?**


End file.
